Un mundo para nosotros
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Rick y su grupo esta cansado de pelear, solo quieren un lugar para sobrevivir pero quizá el precio del mismo pueda ser más alto de lo que cualquiera piense. Clasificación por lenguaje y violencia. Basado en el trailer 5 temporada. Rick y Daryl y Beth.
1. El caballero

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

_Ok. Tengo que advertir que esta historia no gira en torno al romance, a pesar de lo que puede parecer. Tambien es un poco más oscuro de lo que estaba acostumbrada y voy agradecer sus opiniones sobre este trabajo. ¿Teorías?_

Escucharas el grito desgarrador en medio del bosque, veras a todo tu grupo levantarse de la fogata con incertidumbre mientras tú les ordenas que se queden aquí mientras vas a explorar. No quieres arriesgar a tus hijos a un peligro innecesario.

Los casi aullidos animales disminuirán hasta dejar todo en silencio, te moverás entre la hierba y los árboles con tu arma en las manos dispuesto a todo y llegarás a un claro del bosque donde apenas podrás reconocerla: es Beth.

Tus ojos no pueden parpadear de la impresión, ella está de rodillas mirando al cielo con toda la cara llena de lodo y sangre en la ropa que la cubre; el cabello enredado y la mirada perdida. Es casi imposible reconocerla pero algo en ti hace que te des cuenta por todo el tiempo que pasaste a su lado en la cárcel.

Entonces los pasos que vienen detrás de ti te hacen reaccionar y corres directo a ella para abrazarla, para cubrirla de la mirada de los otros que no podrían identificarla por la remendada muñeca que se ha convertido. Tus brazos la atraparan por completo y te darás cuenta de lo delgada que esta mientras tus manos la atraen en tu pecho.

— ¡No se acerquen! — gritaras para mantener al grupo a distancia.

No quieres que Maggie la vea y tenga en su rostro los mismos rasgos que Carl te dio a ti, cuando tu lado más salvaje explotó para poder protegerlo. No quieres que murmuren o la juzguen. Solo quieres cuidarla, mantenerla oculta con tu cuerpo un momento más.

—Regresen al campamento, yo me hare cargo— dirás.

Y obsederán, veras que a pesar de sus resistencias en especial Maggie y Daryl, volverán a donde el fuego les brinda seguridad. Seguro de que no hay miradas indiscretas, tomaras sus hombros para separarla y verla a la cara. Se ve perdida y con la mirada desenfocada, la llamaras por su nombre para atraer su atención hasta que al fin parece notar tu presencia.

—Rick— dice con indiferencia.

Notaras el aspecto demacrado y asesino en su piel, en su cara cubierta con sangre y lodo, la sientes fría y húmeda en su vestimenta, recordaras la tormenta de la tarde e imaginaras que anduvo caminando a la intemperie entonces pensaras en lo que Daryl dijo ese día que te dio el agua cuando le arrancaste la piel a ese hombre, no es buena idea que la vean sucia así que sin decir nada la conducirás a donde está el río cercano.

El rugido de la corriente los acompaña a los dos y sentirás tu mano en el brazo de Beth que se dejara conducir, llegaras a una poza donde el agua de río se acumula para que ella pueda limpiarse mientras tú vas por ropa al campamento. Le explicaras el plan pero ella no parece prestar mucha atención por lo que no sabes que hacer.

—Beth ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —preguntaras a la joven que parece destruida.

Ella no contesta y todo lo que te está sofocando comienza a emerger, ese deseo de presionarla contra ti para llorar a su lado por todo lo que le ha pasado. Los sentimientos que te están intoxicando desde el momento en que te fijaste en ella no como una niña sino como tu amor secreto en la prisión.

La verdadera razón tras la que no quisiste más explicaciones cuando Daryl te dijo que ella se había ido y esos pensamientos que dedicabas a ella en los momentos oscuros con la esperanza de que estuviera bien pero que no sirvieron de nada porque ahora mismo ella solo observa con aspecto lúgubre.

—Beth tienes que limpiarte…— dices sin terminar tu explicación porque ella se está desnudando sin pudor.

En su lugar desviaras la vista y caminaras de vuelta al campamento por la ropa o tranquilizar a los demás. La poca luz de luna te guiara a donde la joven ha entrado en el agua pues escuchas la salpicadura del líquido.

—No existe el paraíso— es lo primero que escucharas de ella.

Voltearas, inevitable ver la silueta de mujer y como las vértebras parecen dibujarse en la espalda con la piel tan blanca como si fuera un espectro, pero aunque has deseado tener la imagen durante mucho tiempo es la circunstancia la que evita cualquier provocación.

—Podrás encontrar un sitio donde ser padre o hijo, podrás encontrar un sitio donde amar pero no existe el paraíso— dirá ella mientras se hunde en el agua.

Y tú tragaras saliva con dolor porque lo sabes muy bien, con eso iras a donde el resto del grupo aguarda.


	2. El arquero

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

_Esta vez quiero recomendar un fic llamado la niña que fui escrito por Gato Jazz es medio raro y por eso mismo pienso que vale la pena más buen fin de semana, pasenla rico y como más les guste.  
><em>

Tus dedos correrán con impaciencia sobre tu ballesta, te darás cuenta de cómo los demás están en espera hasta aparecer de entre las sombras Rick y Beth pero tú solo miraras a Beth, su cabello mojado y su cara tranquila. Tu corazón bombeara sin parar por querer estar cerca de ella, tanto tiempo has esperado un momento como ese porque su ausencia te marcó tan mal.

Y esperaras a que su hermana se lance a sus brazos con llanto pero Beth no responderá, permanecerá con los brazos hacia abajo; de inmediato todos se darán cuenta que algo en ella ha cambiado pero tú te resistirás, no quieres pensar en todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado para rechazar el afecto que antes brindaba con tanta facilidad.

Te acercaras para abrazarla como el resto ha hecho pero sin decir palabras, sientes ese temblor que tienes cada que pensabas en ella y confías en que nadie se dará cuenta. Cuando sus cuerpos se encuentran sientes el frío de su cara pero también el frio de su actitud porque nada parece hacer que reaccione y quieres permanecer junto a ella hasta que ocurra algo.

Pero te separas de ella, la vez caminar hasta el fuego y estirar las manos para calentarse. Maggie se sienta a su lado con Glenn así que tú vas a cumplir con tu guardia, pronto todos se van a dormir con excepción de Beth que permanece mirando el cielo. Te sentirás desgraciado por todo el ánimo deprimente que la joven libera con solo respirar.

De pronto ella se levantara y se sentara a tu lado, no sabrás que hacer ni que decirle y sabes que odias a muerte a quienes la lastimaron pero ella no es tan violenta o no lo sabes. Tampoco puedes pensar en un momento de cercanía aunque has soñado con eso desde que se separaron.

—Si vas a cazar mañana iré con contigo— dice como si se tratara del clima.

Ahora más que nunca querrás ir a cazar, le explicaras que en cuanto amanezca estarás en marcha antes de que los demás se levanten y ella vuelve a donde su hermana duerme. Tal como has dicho se ponen en marcha al amanecer, el silencio no te pesa cuando estas en una tarea pero también estas estudiándola.

La forma felina en la que se mueve ahora, como su comportamiento de alerta se mezcla con la naturaleza. Aunque son sus ojos atormentados los que no dejan que pienses en otra cosa que no sea culpa por dejarla sola, todo parece bien y consiguen un buen venado para llevar al campamento pero en el camino encontraras a cuatro sujetos. Están flacos y en malas condiciones pero quieren luchar con sus cuchillos.

—Pueden darnos ese animal y saldrán ilesos — les dirá el líder de unos cuarenta años y canoso.

Pensaras primero en Beth, no quieres exponerla a una pelea con un número considerable de personas pues con sus capacidades puede salir herida. La miras a ella que no parece asustada pero tampoco agresiva.

—Tomen la mitad, todos salimos ganando— sugerirá ella, puedes ver su clásico comportamiento noble a pesar de la actitud. De igual forma reconoces la ambición de esos cuatro hombres, no van abandonar tan fácil con mayoría de número. Sientes cierto coraje por la situación así que no dejas de apuntar el arma.

—No, queremos todo el animal— dirá el líder de nuevo.

Sin poder procesar lo que ocurrirá veras como la joven rubia usa su cuchillo para atravesar la cara del hombre más cercano, la sangre brota a caudales mientras la piel del rostro se abre por la mitad con el grito del hombre. Los otros parecerán paralizados por la espeluznante escena y Beth dispara su arma directo en la frente de otro de los hombres.

Cuando otro intente tocar a ella soltaras tu flecha, la pequeña se hará cargo del tercero apuñalando siete veces con tal precisión en el costado que recodaras las palabras de Merle sobre los golpes de la muerte que conocen los presidiarios. El primer hombre está haciendo pequeños ruidos en el suelo y Beth clavara su cuchillo en la cara por última vez. Sus manos están teñidas de sangre pero su rostro muestra indiferencia, no puedes creer que la que está frente a ti es la dulce joven de la que estás enamorado; ha sido sustituida por esta letal mujer que parece no sentir nada.

Esperas que ningún caminante aparezca para ponerlos en peligro, tus ojos buscaran cualquier indicio para luego volver a Beth que con el dedo anular y medio toca sus labios como en un beso; con esos dos dedos tocara el cráneo de los cuatro hombres muertos. Dura segundos pero puedes verla asustada, avergonzada y torturada. Sabrás que la mujer de la que estás enamorado está ahí, envuelta en toda la desdicha que ha tenido que pasar.

Cargaras el venado, la seguirás de cerca viendo su menuda espalda durante varias horas hasta que sueltas el animal, el sonido hueco hace que la joven se detenga y sin previo aviso la abrazas por la espalda. Para reconfortarla, que sepa que no está sola pues así como ella estuvo para ti tú quieres sostenerla.

Al instante ella cae de rodillas y tú con ella, puedes escuchar sus sollozos cargados de desesperación: tu alma se parte junto con ella. Sentirás las uñas de ella clavarse en tus brazos pero ahora mismo no te importa porque su dolor del corazón es más fuerte que tu dolor.

—Lo estaba buscando… por siempre pero no podemos ir— tartamudeara.

Tú no la dejaras libre porque sabes que ella se ira corriendo y nunca la volverás a ver, tú no puedes dejar que se vaya porque la amas.


	3. La doncella

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

_Gracias por todo su apoyo_

— ¡No existe el paraíso! Pues vean bien el infierno— gritaras, las manos duras que cierran con cadenas la entrada.

Escucharas las suplicas de todos pero no harás nada, olerás esa forma de óxido que sale de tu ropa por todo el líquido carmesí que te deja empapada de tus víctimas. El fuego que consume el edificio pero no te detendrás. Es la única forma en que podrás librarte de ellos. Entonces escucharas los aplausos a tu espalda.

El frío que recorre tu espalda te hace saber que no terminaste con todos, que sin importar cuanto te esfuerces de momento no podrás escapar. Tratas de correr y una descarga eléctrica te hace caer mientras todo tu cuerpo tiembla.

—Entonces, veo que eres bastante peculiar. Buena estudiante y excelente aprendiz— dirá el hombre con la cicatriz en la cara.

Tú no puedes moverte y estas llorando, ese hombre de unos cincuenta años, de complexión gruesa con overol sonríe —Eras un dulce cachorro y mírate: quemando, matando con total placer—.

Te despertaras con lágrimas en los ojos, no gritas, ya no lo haces. Has olvidado sentir muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo olvidaste el sufrimiento. Diminutos esbozos de memoria donde intentan arrancarte tu nombre, tus recuerdos, tus gustos o carácter; la extraña aguja en el brazo.

Maggie te suplica con la mirada que le cuentes que te ha ocurrido por desgracia ni tú sabes que te sucedió. No hay marcas en el cuerpo que te hagan pensar en algo, a veces miras tus manos tan rojas a pesar de haberlas lavado en el río, son esa falta de emociones las que te desconciertan.

No quieres estar con nadie, ni nadie te importa. Excepto tal vez, Daryl y Rick; cuando ellos te abrazaron algo en tu interior se removió pues parecen que te entienden. Los buscas solo a ellos porque tu mente se aquieta con su voz tan singular.

Te incorporas a la tarea de empacar para el viaje, todos se mueven a Washington, te han dicho que un grupo Terminus los sigue; son pocos de todos los que eran pero no quieren correr riesgos permaneciendo en la zona. Asimismo es en Washington donde el hombre Eugene podrá realizar la cura para lo que ocurre.

Tú has visto a ese hombre, casi puedes jurar que ese patético extraño está soñando más que saber lo que causo todo pero no dices nada. Sería inútil frente a la esperanza del grupo y algo como la esperanza no es más que algo que está ahí pero ya no sabes cómo relacionarte con ella.

Comienzan la marcha, Maggie va a tu lado pero a ti se te olvida que ella existe, que el mundo existe, parece que se acabó porque intentaron robarte tu alma. La pobre está en un limbo y tú estás tratando de recuperarla.

De pronto, escuchas lamentos de andadores y antes de entender que estás haciendo ya sabes que son pocos en comparación con tu grupo, que te apoyaran en caso de que te pongas en peligro pero hay muchas voces en tu cabeza : preguntan tu nombre, te piden tu historia. Ahora te gritan que todos a quienes conoces han muerto. Protección es la palabra que está taladrando tu cabeza y sabes que debes estar en la primera línea de batalla.

Tus ojos están viendo pútridos, con gusanos en el rostro, dientes caídos o pieles hinchadas cuyo olor hace que te ardan los ojos. Ves la sangre negra que escurre en sus cráneos cuando tu cuchillo llega preciso. Los gritos en tu mente no se detienen, son un montón de voces que se mezclan y te ordenan, lastiman o consuelan.

Tú no quieres olvidar tu nombre así que trazas en el suelo con tus dedos las letras de Beth antes de tomar un descanso. Tus ojos registran un nuevo andador y lo pateas con toda tu fuerza en una pierna que se quiebra con un ruido diminuto. Esa criatura cae el suelo y tú bota está destrozando el cráneo: sesos junto con sangre salpican la tierra.

Sin saber cómo sabes que estas fuera de peligro y comienzas a ver el entorno, todos te miran con asombro pero también con miedo. Son sus ojos los que te dicen que eres peligrosa mientras tus estas respirando tan rápido que sientes mareo pero no pierdes el control.

—Bien hecho— te dice Daryl ignorando al resto, se supone que quieres sonreír por el apoyo pero no sabes cómo hacerlo.

Sin más accidentes llegan a la noche, esta noche nadie quiere hablarte ni se acercan a ti, te preguntas que es lo que habrán visto. Antes de ir a dormir, ese hombre Abraham se acerca a ti.

—Esos movimientos tan limpios los he visto antes. Había un escuadrón elite que se llamaba los perros guardianes del que pocos sabían ¿Dónde estuviste? — te pide.

— ¿Qué sabes de ellos? —dices con rareza porque la palabra perro te hace recordar cachorro que resuena en tu interior.

—Ya te lo dije ahora dime ¿Dónde estuviste? —cuestiona con intensidad.

Es poco pero se convierte en desencadenante, como flash aparece el cuarto en completa oscuridad donde te encerraban. La mujer que lamió tu cicatriz de la muñeca y te llama suicida, el líquido amarillo que inyectan en el brazo que hace que te arda todo el cuerpo. Son pequeñas cosas pero pareces vivirlas de nuevo.

La suplica que das para que te permitan dormir pero ríen, las risas te duelen. Sin pensar en ello tienes el cuchillo sujeto del mango con tanta fuerza. Abraham intenta someterte pero eso solo es un error: conoces cada uno de sus movimientos así que pronto bloqueas sus ataques y algo te dice que lo debes matar. Estas luchando con todas tus fuerzas contra ti para no lastimarlo así que cortas tu muñeca de nuevo para mantener el control de ti y volver un poco a la realidad.

Maggie está gritando y todos quieren aproximarse aunque imaginas que te ves tan salvaje que no se atreven. Rick aparece con un trapo en sus manos con autoridad e incapaz de levantar la voz o decir algo extiendes tu mano lastimada para que pueda detener tu hemorragia.

Quieres llorar, decir que lo sientes y Rick solo te mira con dureza; lentamente se vuelve tranquilo así que cuando habla su voz se vuelve aterciopelada —Tú lo superaras Beth, como yo lo hice porque yo voy a estar para ti—.


	4. El emperador

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

_Creo que han llegado a notar que gradualmente va aumentando el número de palabras, espero que no se les haga pesado. Esta vez quiero recomendar una one shot llamado of wing of fire._

Siempre estás cansado, entre Carl y Judith. Tomar las decisiones para el grupo y enfrentarte a los caminantes todo el tiempo te sientes cansado. A veces piensas que no puedes hacer más cosas pero las circunstancias te ponen a prueba como cuando creíste que matar a Shane sería lo más bajo que llegarías pero arrancar la garganta de un hombre con los dientes está rayando en una escala más baja.

Tú piensas que no puedes esforzarte más pero de nuevo estas equivocado, cuando Beth entró en su crisis y corriste para apoyarla no sabías que a partir de ese momento ella querría pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo contigo. Por una parte te sientes alagado e inflado en tu ego pero por otra significaba que la tendrías más cerca y eso podría delatar tu amor oculto.

Beth está contigo en las guardias o en algunas otras actividades de viaje, es complicado compaginar tu tiempo con ella, Carl y Judith. Cuando decidiste que ella podía hacerse cargo de tu hija menor todos tuvieron protestas e inclusive Carol alegó que tú le habías corrido porque no querías poner en peligro a tus hijos y Beth había demostrado ser peligrosa, pero a tus ojos ella no lo es.

Miras la forma en que arrulla a la niña, como le habla y cuando hay peligro la forma en que la protege que puedes asegurar que la persona más confiable para dejársela es Beth o Carl, además parece terapéutico para la jovencita pues parece a volver a ser un poco como antes. De ese modo tan maternal del que te enamoraste irremediablemente.

Recuerdas los momentos en que ella le cantaba, echas de menos sus voz en el canto y su sonrisa; cuando estabas en la cárcel en medio de la locura su sonrisa y comentarios sin intención de lastimar te reconfortaban. Por momentos pensabas en acercarte un momento a ella para preguntarle sobre su vida pero recordabas que eras el ejemplo a seguir y buscar a una jovencita no era lo mejor a hacer.

Y Beth tan tímida como era no se atrevió a preguntarte cosas muy personales, esa era su distancia. Sin embargo aquí y ahora ella no tiene pena: es directa con todo lo que quiere saber sobre cómo superaste tu locura con detalles que nunca has dicho a nadie, puede parecer muy invasivo pero a ti no te importa en absoluto, ni siquiera cuando con su conversación te conduce a situaciones que simplemente quieres olvidar como el ataque a ese tal Joe.

Tú le hablas de todos los detalles grotescos de tu vida, lo que pensabas, lo que veías y ella no te juzga; escucha con mucha atención. A veces hay momentos en que quieres lanzarte a sus labios para saber lo que se siente tocarlos, cuando la historia ha sido muy emotiva y te sientes aceptado; normalmente es durante la guardia donde todo el mundo duerme.

Pasan por todo el sufrimiento de tu vida de modo delicado pero no quieres que se quede solo con eso, sueltas fragmentos de tu vida pasada, de tus gustos entre otras cosas. Ella escucha atentamente pero nunca te sonríe ni comparte nada y sin embargo puedes ver como sus ojos se iluminan cuando le hablas de cuando ibas a la escuela o las travesuras que hacías con Shane.

Estas abriéndote con ella como no creíste volver hacerlo con nadie después de Lori, a tu esposa la amaste tanto que es la única cosa que mantienes para ti por respeto a su muerte. Beth nunca te pide nada sobre ella, es como si supiera que si tocan el tema el amor algo se va a destapar.

Desafortunadamente para ti es algo que quieres que ocurra, antes la distancia te permitía no querer tocarla ni buscarla. Ni saber que ocurría con ella por un largo rato pero ahora por lo menos una vez al día ella debe estar cerca de ti o sientes que todo en tu interior está mal. Tú no eres un monstruo por amarla pero si por querer que eso trascienda.

En especial cuando la ves con Daryl porque lo sabes, la forma en que él la trata es amor puro. Y envidias que ellos tienen la privacidad que nunca consigues con ella porque están todos alrededor preguntándote lo que deben hacer o Carl y Judith.

Cuando ellos se van a cazar quieres ir con ellos y vigilar que Daryl no intente nada sospechoso con ella, es tu hermano y conoces lo buena persona que puede ser pero es tu corazón al que no le gusta que Beth pueda sentir algo por el arquero.

Pero como buen caballero mantendrás todo en silencio, seguirás siendo el mejor líder que puedes ser y el mejor ejemplo que puedas ser para tus hijos. Finalmente tú ya has experimentado el amor y esto pasara.

Hay días en los que quieres simplemente desaparecer frente a las presiones que enfrentas, como el día en que conseguiste refugio en una casa abandonada y esa misma noche Gareth apareció con su pequeño grupo y secuestro a Tyresse. Sasha te había exigido que fueran a buscarlos para traer a su hermano de vuelta pero si dejaban la casa demasiado desprotegida podían aprovechar para atacar al resto de la gente y secuestrarla.

Se lo habías hecho ver a Sasha pero ella no entendía razones así que decidiste ir tras Gareth con un grupo pequeño: Sasha, Daryl y Beth. Ella no había sido tu primera opción pero casi todos habían insistido en que en ese momento sus habilidades asesinas eran necesarias. Te preocupaba que todo el avance hasta ese momento se fuera por el drenaje y sin embargo ella también había insistido.

Con las habilidades de rastreo de Daryl fácilmente habían encontrado el pequeño campamento abandonado que era de los miembros de Terminus con solo una nota: Presente para ti.

Envuelto en una bolsa de lona habías visto el cuerpo de Tyresse en pedazos, tenías ganas de vomitar y no permitiste que Beth y Sasha se acercaran hasta que con Daryl acabaste la tumba del hombre. Sasha en su dolor te había culpado por ser tan lento para recuperar a su hermano.

Y tú habías intentado, sólo que a veces no era suficiente, cuando llegaste a la casa escuchaste el tiroteo por lo que te diste cuenta de inmediato que tu idea era correcta y solo era para atrapar el grupo. Afortunadamente habías previsto todo, lograste matar a dos hombres de Terminus antes de que lograra escapar el resto, este enfrentamiento no había tenido consecuencias graves pero había desatado el deseo de Abraham de moverse a Washington más rápido.

Entre superar el temor de que algo les pasara a tus hijos, borrar la imagen de Tyresse de tu cabeza y convencer a Abraham que acelerar el viaje no solo imprudente sino que también debían prepararse para el invierno no podías más. Querías llorar como un niño y pedir cinco minutos de paz.

—Ya basta— escuchaste gritar a Beth con fuerza.

Todos quedaron pasmados en espera de un reacción psicótica, recordaste la distancia que habían puesto cuando habías estado alterado en la prisión. Pero Beth no pareció darse cuenta, caminó hasta ti y extendió su mano con firmeza.

Tú envolviste tu mano en la de ella y sin decir palabra fuiste conducido lejos de la casa con dirección al bosque; era peligroso después de todo lo que había pasado pero no te importaba mucho porque no podías soportar el peso que llevabas en tus hombros un minuto más. Tal vez todos se quedaron hablando y Carl te reclamaría después o Sasha porque siempre que tomabas una decisión no haces feliz a nadie.

Sientes tus piernas temblando y tu cuerpo como de gelatina, no eres de los que dejas las responsabilidades nunca pero ya no puedes más. Antes alucinaste sobre tus pecados cuando llegaste al extremo o dejaste que tu hijo viera tu lado salvaje. No sabes que harás si vuelve a ocurrir…tienes miedo de ti.

De pronto sientes el empuje de Beth que te hace caer a la hierba de espaldas, te duele un poco pero eso cambia rápido cuando tienes la preciosa cara de la joven junto a ti, cuando sientes su cuerpo encima del tuyo y sus pechos rozando mientras en la parte baja de tus pantalones se despierta el instinto de hombre.

—Todo cambia y no podemos entenderlo así que no importa que decisión tomemos el destino esta echado— te dice tan cerca que cierras los ojos para tratar de ocultar tu entusiasmo.

—Nosotros somos dueño de nuestro destino o parte de él Beth—contestas.

Ella se mueve a tu costado en la hierba y se pone a ver el cielo — ¿Por qué piensas entonces que tus decisiones deben hacer feliz a todo el mundo? Finalmente no puedes intervenir en el destino de nadie que no seas tú—.

Te quedas callado porque sabes que ella tiene razón en algunos sentidos —Porque somos un grupo y lo hacemos juntos—.

Miras el cielo antes de poner tus ojos en la joven a tu lado, ha crecido tanto, se ha hecho tan fuerte y hermosa, en un impulso te mueves para estar encima de ella pero nada de contacto real porque tus rodillas y codos te sostienen. Ves el vendaje en su muñeca izquierda, Beth no parece asustada pero tampoco entusiasmada de tu cercanía.

—No podemos buscar la felicidad juntos, es una lucha para cada quien— pronuncia.

Te alejas de ella para darle su espacio, sentado en la hierba para verla a ella directamente, te preguntas que fue de la entusiasta joven que conociste en la prisión. Entonces ella coge tu mano derecha y besa tu palma con ternura.

Algo en tu interior se remueve con furia, quieres decirle que la amas pero eres un caballero y jamás intentarías lastimarla causando más caos emocional a su vida, aunque ese beso ha sido tan importante para ti.

Ella se levanta y mira al cielo unos segundos más —Quédate unos minutos más—. Sugiere mientras se marcha.


	5. El cazador

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

_No me canso de repetir: gracias, gracias por sus comentarios y por pasar a leer de todas las partes del mundo sin importar el idioma. Tambien a guess por tu comentario que no puedo agradecer por un mensaje más personal, espero que disfrutes la lectura.  
><em>

Beth se mueve rápido entre las hierbas, tu ballesta se anuda en sus dedos y por un momento quieres ser tu ballesta para tener sus manos encima de ti. No dejas de verla pero ella apenas te nota porque está muy concentrada en el conejo a poca distancia. Suelta el tiró pero falla, le hace falta un poco de destreza con tu arma pues con la pistola es muy buena.

Su mueca de disgusto te hace sonreír, tampoco es como que morirán de hambre si no atrapan ese roedor. Ella no dice nada y te entrega la ballesta; es como sabes que tu turno ha llegado y debes concentrarte en otra cosa que no sea la joven rubia a tu lado.

Sin embargo, esa es una tarea muy difícil porque últimamente estas muy al tanto de ella en todo momento; en especial cuando esta con Rick, vez como sus labios se mueven y se mueven sin parar mientras contigo apenas dice unas palabras. A veces cuando la curiosidad es más fuerte haz logrado escuchar que le pregunta de su vida y a ti nunca te pregunta nada. Eres tú quien siempre le pláticas sobre Merle o pequeñas anécdotas por puro impulso.

Quizás no te molestaría tanto si no hubieras visto la cara de Rick a veces, la manera tonta en quela observa porque sabes que está enamorado de ella y cómo diablos no iba a enamorarse de Beth si ella era tan única. La parte más animal de ti quiere reclamarla como tuya para que Rick no intente nada con la joven, porque tienes miedo de que si Beth tiene a los dos compitiendo por ella sea la joven quien elija a Rick ¿Quién no escogería a Rick por encima de tuyo? Tú mismo prefieres a Rick por encima de ti.

También sabes que en cuanto Rick le diga algo tú no interferirás con ninguno de los dos: él es tu hermano así que jamás harías eso (no después de lo que pasó con Shane) y ella es Beth. La mujer de la que estas locamente enamorado. Y por la que mandarías al infierno todos los prejuicios para estar con ella (edad, fortaleza y etc).

A pesar de eso, tus inquietudes se tranquilizaban porque cuando ella no estaba con Rick estaba contigo en una caza, recolectando leña o practicando para no perder condición. Casi no hablan y luego del ataque con esos hombres ella está luchando tan duro, como lo haces tú para enfrentar tus demonios cada día que nunca le pides algo sobre lo que ocurrió con ella. Tampoco es que sepas como ayudarla con eso, solo haces tu mejor esfuerzo, aunque nunca ha servido de mucho.

A veces quieres que este con Maggie, con Glenn o cualquier otro porque sabes que eso la ayudara a recuperar como es pero también está la parte egoísta que es tan feliz con cada minuto que puede brindarte y aferrarte a la felicidad por más escasa que sea, es lo que has hecho toda tu vida. Estas acostumbrado a la miseria así que pese a que Beth no parece tener ningún interés por conocerte mejor su cercanía es suficiente para librarte de todo el horror y la forma en que has visto morir a los mejores individuos que haz conocido o sobre todas las bajezas que el mundo puede presentar.

Escuchas el cantar de un pájaro, no sabes de que clase y tampoco te importa hasta que vez que Beth salta como una cría pequeña en dirección a donde se oye la canción, la vez distraída por el sonido y aunque tu reflejo es reprenderla por ser tan descuidada simplemente verla actuar como parte de su antiguo yo te hace seguirla sin cuestionar.

La vez intentar trepar al árbol y el canto cesa, sabes que el ave ya se fue por la pésima habilidad para escalar de Beth porque aunque ha demostrado muchas destrezas, subir no es una de ellas. El crujir de una rama te alerta que Beth va a caer al suelo así que usas tu cuerpo para atraparla pero el peso resulta ser mayor a lo esperado así caes a la tierra junto a ella, esperas que no le haya pasado nada mientras tú tratas de olvidar tu dolor de cadera.

—No deberías estar ahí, deberías dejar que me golpeara en el piso— te reprocha con dureza.

Tú cabeza piensa en un comentario sarcástico, parece que no sabe o no quiere notar tu amabilidad pero no dices nada. Ella se mueve para que estés en mejor posición y se sienta encima de ti con las piernas extendidas para atrapar tu cintura mientras puedes sentir su trasero encima de tus muslos.

—Piensa en ti mismo por una vez en tu vida— te regaña, bien podrías recordarle que ella debería hacer lo mismo porque siempre estaba pensando en los demás e inclusive fue capaz de cortarse la muñeca para no lastimar a nadie en su ataque de pánico.

—No es que tu no seas el tapete de todo el mundo— le dices con amargura, estabas siendo tan paciente como podías ser para que ella se recuperara pero Beth te está llevando al límite.

—Yo te olvide, a ti, a Maggie, a Glenn— dice sin dudar con sus ojos felinos que tanto te encantan.

Viéndose frente a frente sabes que debes confrontarla, no habías querido hacerlo hasta este momento en que ella dijo que se olvidó de ti, sobre todo cuando tú no dejabas de pensar en ella e imaginarte lo que significaba tocar su cabello o tratar de recordar como era su voz, extrañas su canto. Mientras que ella te ve como algo insignificante.

Tratas de empujarla pero ella se aferra a tu espalda y posa su cabeza en tu pecho al grado que tienes miedo que por los latidos de tu corazón descubra el secreto que has mantenido —Ten un poco de amor por ti mismo—. Dice.

—Para lo mucho que te sirvió tu autoestima— le contestas como si cada palabra fuera una cortada en tu lengua.

—Cierto, a mí no me sirve pero a ti sí: como dije yo te olvide— exclama con dureza pero sus manos se están aferrando a ti con tal fuerza que sientes que se escapa el aire de tus pulmones.

— ¿Piensas que porque te protejo no tengo amor por mí? No te estoy persiguiendo como un perrito esperando a que le des una patada o porque espero algo a cambio. Lo hago porque quiero— hablas con la sinceridad que no creíste que ibas a tener.

— ¡No debe ser así! —grita Beth con voz chillona y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Te está mirando con todo ese dolor que no puede contener —Te lo dije, yo me olvide de ti—.

Se ve hecha un desastre y está poniendo sus manos en tu cara para que no apartes el rostro del de ella y veas la crudeza de sus emociones —Los demás me tienen miedo y está bien, una parte de mi trato de olvidarse de ustedes para que no me los robaran. Se suponía que debía ser más fuerte en mi mente porque era patética en el cuerpo, se suponía que debía amarlos hasta el final pero yo sentía que me exprimían la cabeza así que olvide cosas tan valiosas para estar mejor—.

Quieres decir algo pero no puedes, no con todo lo que se ve en la cara de la joven: horror, dolor, rabia, frustración. Tristeza —No sé qué paso en verdad, no sé qué parte es imaginación mía y…pero tú simplemente estas aquí sin importarte nada. Después de lo que me he convertido—.

Sus llantos se ha vuelto más fuertes, tú la abrazas para consolarla. Nunca has tenido mucha autoestima y dejas que fácilmente te pisoteen pero sabes que Beth jamás haría eso; ella se siente culpable. Ahora entiendes porque no quiere estar cerca de nadie excepto por Rick que sigue siendo un enigma para ti.

—Todas las piezas que era, tú las juntaste como si fuera un rompecabezas cuando estábamos solos ahora solo estoy devolviendo el favor— contestas.

Ella te mira con sorpresa y sonríe, la sonrisa que había faltado en tanto tiempo eres el primero en verla. Te hace feliz. Ella conduce tu cabeza a su pecho y escuchas su corazón latir aprisa. Su voz hace que vibre su cuerpo.

—Daryl ya nunca voy a regresar a como era antes. Es una pelea que no ganare y esperó que lo entiendas. Rick lo entendió desde el día en que me vio cortarme la muñeca y al principio pensé que tú también lo habías hecho…— entonces sientes una pulgada de celos por no haberte dado cuenta antes.

Ella ahora se adaptaba a las personas como antes lo había hecho a las situaciones, le había tomado un intento de suicidio adaptarse a las condiciones y un viaje desconocido para centrase en la persona: a ti no le gustaba que te pregunte de su vida así que ella nunca lo hacía. Tú preferías hacer cosas por lo que Beth se dedicaba a hacer cosas contigo.

Pero al mismo tiempo ella se estaba sanando, la culpa con los demás la había aislado y lo que le había ocurrido la ponía a la defensiva. Tú no lo habías descubierto, solo habías salido a defenderla como si estuvieras ciego, habías intentado protegerla cuando lo que necesitaba era dejarla enfrentar las cosas a su manera. Ya no era tan delicada así que debías presionarla para que diera lo mejor de sí misma.

Te sientes tan miserable, tú no eres tan bueno como Rick, se supone que eres cazador pero no podías leer las señales que eran evidentes. Sin embargo, tu lado primitivo quería ser el mejor sobre todos los hombres en la vida de Beth para que te notara, era decadente pensar en amor cuando ella esta tan torturada y era obvio que no se lo ibas a decir (tal vez nunca) pero los sentimientos estaban ahí.

A tu memoria llegó el comportamiento enfermo de tu padre, como los celos absurdos por tu madre lo conducían a golpearla, como justificaba su alcoholismo diciendo que era la única forma de superar el dolor que tu madre le causaba. El olor a alcohol, la mugre, la decadencia y el balanceo zigzagueante de tu padre se tatuaron en tus ojos.

De nuevo reviviste el momento en que uso el cable para darte en la espalda porque tu madre era una fulana y tú no eras su hijo. Tú cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo por tu pasado pero también porque parecía que ibas por el mismo camino deseando a Beth de la forma en que lo hacías.

Recordaste la mañana cuando deseaste darle un beso frente a todos para que nadie se atreviera a quitártela por cualquier pretexto. Tú eras toxico, si ella quiere sanar no debería estar cerca de ti más.

—En ese caso, quizás no deba seguir cerca de ti por más tiempo, es como un esfuerzo innecesario— dices y puedes ver el rostro de desilusión.

Se separan con incomodidad, los dos comienzan a caminar pero ella va atrás, por ahora está bien. No quieres ver su rostro en este momento. Tu mano izquierda está sujetando con tanta fuerza tu ballesta que por un momento crees que vas a sangrar, hasta que sientes que ella ha saltado a tu espalada. La fuerza te toma por sorpresa y haces caer tu ballesta al suelo para poder sostenerla pero no hace mucha falta porque se ha cogido muy bien.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo con suerte! Tú me dijiste que no eras nadie y si no eres nadie puedes ser cualquier cosa que quieras pero yo que fui una chica dulce. Supongo que fracase siendo una chica dulce así que puedo ser cualquier cosa todo menos una chica dulce— te habla, no está siendo cruel, de hecho parece que te está animando como si supiera a la conclusión que llegaste hace un momento.

Tal como ella trepo, baja y sigue su andar —Lastima, eso era lo que yo deseaba—.

La forma en como lo dice te hace pensar en una despedida o una tragedia y no quieres que ella se sienta así —No Beth, yo no quise decir que no te aceptaba por ser diferente—.

Ella se voltea, su aspecto sucio apenas se nota en sus ojos vacíos —Esta bien, no hay nada que decir—.

Y tú simplemente no puedes dejarla que se vaya así sin corazón en su vida —Beth, eres maravillosa sin importar lo que pasó. Eres maravillosa solo porque no has olvidado que siempre quieres proteger. Veo la forma en que cuidas de Judith o cualquier otro miembro. Esa eres tú Beth—.

Pero la manera en que Beth está observándote con mucha atención te dice que no cree en todas tus palabras y tú no sabes cómo demostrarle que lo que dices es cierto —No estoy jugando con algo como esto, tienes que creerme—.

Ella continua con su andar —Yo sigo ahí sin ser libre—. Se toca la sien para dejar claro su punto.

—Como dices es un esfuerzo innecesario— pronuncia con indiferencia mientras da unos saltitos.

La tomas del brazo para no herir su vendaje —No me importa cuánto tiempo me tome, yo voy estar…tu siempre vas a valer la pena sin que haya un porque, no hay nadie más…yo voy a ir en tu auxilio… Entiéndelo bien—.

Algo en ti está hirviendo y no sabes si es por mantener en tu lengua tu amor o por la forma en que ella se ha degradado. Pero Beth sigue sin inmutarse —Deberías ser más sincero contigo— dice.

— ¿Por qué yo si valgo la pena? ¿Y tú no cuando yo te lo dije? Deja de ser el tapete del resto. Aprende a aceptar un cumplido sin poner pretextos— tú estás congelado en el lugar porque se supone que debías consolarla no al revés.

—Beth, esto no es sobre mí— dices aún confundido.

La joven rubia suspira —No lo entiendes: nunca es de ti siempre es Rick, Carl…cualquiera menos tú—. Ahora bajas la mirada, no puedes pensar en una sola cosa que hayas querido solo para ti bueno si, pero no es una cosa sino una persona.

—Yo aún sigo esperando que alguien venga a quitar mi cadena— se pasa los dedos por su cabello sucio y rubio —La Beth valiente, la Beth divertida. No lo sé y es probable que aunque la rompan no vaya a salir. Es algo que no puedo saber—.

Tú la miras como una niña pequeña hablando de todas las Beth que habitan en ella misma, Beth continua —Pero Beth es Beth y Daryl es Daryl así que tengo curiosidad que será de ti—.

Quieres decirle algo pero ella hace señas para hacer que guardes silencio —.


	6. La guerrera

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

_Esta vez quiero recomendar una historia que se llama Tenía que escrita por Nat Marie, es corto y debe leerse con cuidado_

No se puede huir del dolor, sin importar en donde queramos escondernos porque es parte de la vida. Tampoco puedes fingir que no existen males en el mundo ni personas que disfruten de lastimar. Un mundo limpio, puro y simple no existe, nunca existirá así que solo queda hacerle frente con toda la sangre, sudor, punzadas y fracasos que puedes cargar. Era casi la regla de la vida y tú lo sabías solo que se ha vuelto más bestial desde que los muertos pueblan toda la tierra.

Tú mayor temor es quedarte sola de nuevo porque eras un animal, piel con lodo seco, cabellos como nido de ave y actitudes salvajes a todo. Eras tú contra el mundo con un cuchillo y una pistola en el bolsillo. Al principio pensaste que era gracias a esa sustancia que te inyectaban y que con la desintoxicación estarías bien pero no pasó. Olvidaste lo que significaba hablar con otra persona, la manera en que te preocupabas por alguien o lo que representaba ser humana pues inclusive comiste carne cruda.

Afortunadamente ellos te encontraron, Rick había sido bueno contigo y había evitado que te vieran en ese estado. Con la compañía comenzaste a recordar que era una comunidad y con el resto de los miembros aunque no les hablaras entendías que era sentir apoyo. Para ti el mundo no era solo luz u oscuridad. Es por eso que soportaste el miedo en sus caras pues el verdadero pavor era quedarte sola aunque estas intentando que esa imagen se borre.

El primer paso fue cuidar de Judith, esa niña era el sol. El siguiente fue ayudar a Rick o Daryl en lo que podías y el tercero era conversar con Maggie; tenías tanto miedo de que te rechazara pero ella te abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras Glenn las veía con emoción. Con la cercanía de Maggie el resto rompió ligeramente sus reservas y Carol comenzó a hablarte un poco. Michonne hizo guardia contigo, Carl te ayudo en algunas tareas de trabajo… todo iba a mejorar.

Aún había cosas que no recordabas pero había otros recuerdos que venían conforme te hablaban sobre tu vida pasada, cuando Maggie te contaba sobre las tardes en el terreno de la Granja; el momento en que robaste las galletas de navidad para alimentar a todos los caballos porque ellos también merecían disfrutar de la comida navideña. Recuerdos más recientes como el día que aprendiste a disparar, algunos venían de improviso como el abrazo que le diste a Daryl en la cárcel.

Y conforme te ibas constituyendo la violencia que habías presentado en los otros días comenzaba a pesarte en el cuello, bajo ninguna circunstancia habrías previsto reacciones como las que habías tenido e inclusive algunos pensamientos que brotaban denotaban tal crueldad.

En esos momentos era cuando las excursiones eran una oportunidad para dejar de pensar; la adrenalina podía hacer proezas para aclarar tu mente; ir en una carrera no parecía nada que no pudieras hacer pese al disgusto de Rick y Daryl. Ellos trataban protegerte la mayoría del tiempo y aunque eso era muy dulce de su parte pero quedarte a su lado no era buena idea. Parecían analizarte todo el tiempo.

Y tolerar sus ojos siguiéndote era agotador. Por eso decidiste ir en la carrera que organizó Abraham, en esa ocasión ninguno de los dos líderes iría porque no podían quedar tan desprotegidos. En su lugar Maggie, Glenn, Rosita, Tara, Abraham y tú se encargarían de la búsqueda de alimentos.

Llegaron al poblado, Maggie, Glenn y Rosita se separaron para recorrer la primera calle mientras tú y el resto buscaron en la segunda. La verdad es que no había gran cosa en alimentos y comenzaste a sentir inquietud. Abraham a veces podía ser un poco brusco al hablar, desde el día que te había dicho sobre el ejército no querías conversar con él por temor a recordar más de lo que te hacían en el lugar.

—Hey, ¿Puedo preguntar una cosa? — te dice con naturalidad.

Ignoras su pregunta con la idea de que no quiera seguir indagando pero el persiste — ¿Duermes con Rick o Daryl o los dos? —. Lo miras con indiferencia, la indignación quita energía que necesitas. Ves la reprimenda en los ojos de Tara pero sigue vigilando los alrededores.

—No me lo tomes a mal, es que no veo como podrías tener tanta influencia en los dos hombres. Me parece inteligente si lo piensas. Lo que a mí me interesa es conocer el nivel en el que puedes modificar sus opiniones. Necesito viajar a Washington lo más pronto posible y con todo lo que nos ha pasado un grupo más numeroso es lo mejor— dice con cuidado para no hacerte enojar.

— ¿Supones que sexo es todo lo que puedo ofrecer? — preguntas, te da igual la respuesta parece demasiado idiota para comprender lo que quieres darle a entender.

—No lo sé—contesta.

—No importa, de cualquier forma no voy a tratar de acelerar las cosas con ellos para que intentes salvar el mundo. Por definición, salvar ya no es lo que harás solo lo convertirás en menos peligroso— respondes con seriedad. Él parece irritado por la respuesta pero no habla más.

Entran en el patio de una casa y ves movimiento en la ventana, demasiado para ser un andador así que alertas a Abraham quien en lugar de huir como es tu idea decide entrar en la casa con arma en mano. No es imprudente porque sabes que él sabe moverse pero tú no quieres peleas de ningún tipo, no quieres recordar a los muertos que salgan de aquí. Y tus ojos están corriendo por la habitación hasta donde hay una mesa destartalada, sabes que te servirá para clavarle una estaca en la pierna a cualquier extraño.

Los gritos de muchas personas que parecen ordenarte y "proteger" hacen que te zumben los oídos. Alguien lanza una bomba de humo así que en automático dejas de respirar, pese a que no puedes ver nada sabes que normalmente los atacantes están acomodados en patrón: derecha esquina, izquierda esquina. Entradas laterales, disparas a esos puntos para luego disparar a la ventana por aire.

Tus manos están frías y tu pulso firme, sabes que tú mayor destreza es con un cuchillo pero en estas circunstancias no es la mejor idea. Abres la puerta y alguien te taclea, caes al suelo con un fuerte golpe en el costado. Sin el arma en las manos, los gritos en tu cabeza se intensifican entonces parece como si te partieras: la parte que salta para luchar es la que domina mientras la que está tratando de razonar pierde el control.

No puedes perder el dominio como ocurre la mayor parte del tiempo, estas demasiado preocupada en ello porque puedes matar. Siempre tratas de matar, no sientes los golpes en el estómago; el zumbido es cada vez más fuerte. Entonces te ves a ti regresando un golpe a una chica. No hay tiempo para sacar el cuchillo azotas la cabeza contra el pavimento.

Ruido seco supones porque los gritos en tu cabeza dominan, una y otra vez azotas el cráneo a pesar de que ya no está poniendo resistencia. Las manos se manchan con sangre cuando se abre la cabeza hasta que todo se convierte en un lío asqueroso del que hueles algo indefinible. Tu nombre se oye lejano de la voz de Abraham autoritaria y de inmediato coges tu arma y apuntas en dirección a donde escuchaste a Abraham.

Es Tara la que está sometida mientras el hombre aún está dando golpes para no ser atrapado. Estas buscando un tiro en la cabeza del atacante de Abraham.

— ¿Qué haces princess? —dice una voz muy cerca de ti.

Se cae el arma de tus manos, reconoces la voz y te paralizas. Todos los gritos en tu cabeza se han detenido; le debes obediencia por alguna razón así que levantas la cara para verlo: su cara delgada, su cabello castaño corto, enfundado en jeans y jersey azul con una sudadera café. No esta tan limpio como la última vez que lo viste.

Te sonríe, una sonrisa extraña que no te parece cálida, ves que Abraham ya está de rodillas igual que Tara. Ahora mismo no puedes pensar en nada ni siquiera en tu nombre pues es como si todo se te hubiera borrado.

— ¿Qué haces con este grupo? —pregunta el hombre a tu lado mientras extiende la mano para ayudar a levantarte.

Todo en tu cabeza trata de luchar, quieres decirle todo y al mismo tiempo tu deseo por protegerlos te advierte que si le dices algo todo se volverá un desastre. Y tienes miedo, estas temblando con tanta fuerza que el hombre te abraza. Necesitas su calor más cerca así que envuelves con desesperación tus brazos en él.

—Princess, escapaste de casa y te encuentro con este grupo que son mis enemigos— su voz es ligeramente amenazante.

— ¡Ellos no son malos! Por favor no me lleves de vuelta. Yo haré lo que quieras— le dices suplicante. Porque sabes que de todos él no era tan malo.

Entonces el hombre se separa de ti y te ofrece un cuchillo —Ayúdame a degollarlos—. Pide con calma, tomas el arma en tus manos sin dudar, cuando te dice lo que debes hacer no hay angustia ni nada parecido. Solo quieres complacerlo para que todo esté bien.

El dúo te mira con miedo, ellos no son de tu grupo original. Resistirte es casi imposible pero el resto del grupo los quiere, tu caminar vacila y el hombre a tu lado te mira con duda —Ellos mataron a mi pueblo—. Explica.

— ¡Tus nos metiste en un contenedor cuando llegamos a Terminus! — grita con desesperación Tara.

Algo en tu cabeza está reaccionando porque en tu mente te pregunta cuál es tu nombre, quienes son tus padres, cuál es tu comida favorita, etc. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — sale descuidadamente de tu boca.

—No necesitas mi nombre princess, mátalos, recuerda que debes protegernos— responde el hombre.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — repites como en trance. El hombre se acerca a para poner una mano en tu hombro.

—Princess recuerda: nunca más, nunca confiar, nosotros primero, siempre— te dice el hombre.

Esas palabras te hacen levantar el cuchillo de inmediato, vas directo a la garganta de Tara hasta que escuchas a Maggie llamándote por tú nombre. Los disparos te hacen tirarte al suelo y arrastrarte hasta donde hay una pared de la casa para protegerte; el hombre te ha seguido así que le quitas la pistola. Apuntas a los hombres que no conoces porque de nuevo los gritos en tu cabeza han vuelto.

Ves que Abraham está oculto entre un auto ya en la calle y apuntas para dispararle pero se da cuenta antes por lo que vuelve a ocultarse. Gareth usa su cuerpo como peso para someterte y quitarte el arma, puedes ver sus increíbles ojos azules destellar con rabia.

—Esta es mi gente, necesito que me ayudes a escapar. No queremos una pelea ahora— dice con rapidez.

Tú asientes, de nuevo su voz parece dejarte calmada pero para asegurarte repites lo que acabas de recordar —Soy Beth Greene—. No vas a lastimar a nadie del grupo original.

Entonces el hombre se acerca y te da un corto beso en los labios —Mi nombre es Gareth—.

Tú corres a la calle donde Maggie, Glenn, Rosita y Abraham están disparando, a pesar de todos los disparos afortunadamente ninguno te ha hecho un daño serio solo rozar tu piel y pides al grupo que detengan el ataque. Dejan de escucharse disparos y en su lugar parece el rechinar de unas llantas.

Te pones de pie, antes de que te des cuenta Abraham te ha dado un puñetazo en la quijada y te azotó en el auto donde se cubrían — ¡Traidora! — grita como un poseso.

—Los caminantes vienen, necesitamos movernos si queremos sobrevivir— es lo que dices con el sabor de sangre en tu boca.

Escuchas el gemido de Tara, sabes que ha sido herida. Tienes mucho con que lidiar así que vas por ella junto con Maggie; Tara recibió un disparo en la pierna que no es de gravedad pero lo que te asusta mucho es que no sientes nada por ella.


	7. El juicio

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

_He dormido solo 4 horas así que si ven un error por ahí esa es la razón. Buen fin de semana y relajense para tener energias al principio de la semana._

Estabas sentado arrullando a Judith, desde que se habían trasladado a la casa vieja estilo victoriano te sientes más seguro, Carl te avisó que el auto venía a toda velocidad. Te incorporaste de inmediato de tu asiento porque sabías que algo había ocurrido. Al abrir la puerta viste a Tara cojeando con su muslo izquierdo vendado de modo improvisado ayudada por Rosita y Glenn.

Luego del mismo auto salió Abraham con el ceño fruncido, tiró de Beth con violencia y las manos amarradas mientras Maggie gritaba que era suficiente. No sabías que estaba pasando pero no te gustaba como estaba tratando a Beth — ¿Qué pasa? —.

Abraham empujó a la rubia con fuerza al salón principal — ¡Esta perra es una traidora! Ella conoce a Gareth—.

Beth permaneció con la cabeza baja mientras Maggie corría a desatarla, Carol se había ido con Bob a una habitación para tratar a Tara. El resto ya se reunía en la sala confundidos con lo que hablaba Abraham.

—Ella ya no los dijo. No sabía que él se llamaba Gareth— le defendió Maggie.

— ¿Cómo diablos no iba a saber su nombre si la besó en los labios? — contestó el hombre con desesperación.

Sientes que es demasiada información ¿Gareth y Beth juntos? Peor aun besándose, necesitas todos los hechos. Conoces a Beth por lo que puedes decir que jamás los traicionaría. El resto del grupo ya se ha reunido contando a Carol con Bob, das un vistazo rápido a Daryl que se muerde el dedo con desesperación.

— ¿Beth, conociste Terminus? —pides, probablemente estaban demasiado cerca pero puedes darte una idea de lo que ella vio.

La joven niega con la cabeza, no levanta el rostro, parece bastante perdida —Yo no estuve en Terminus, él venía a donde yo estaba; él no me dijo su nombre como yo no le dije el mío—.

Tú corazón comienza inflamarse, te sientes herido a pesar de ser consciente de que fueron por otras circunstancias; sin embargo son tantos los sentimientos encontrados por todo lo que vivieron en Terminus que comprendes las exclamaciones de irritación del resto.

A ti vuelve la paliza que les propinaron, el dolor de sentir la cuerda quemar tu piel mientras la incapacidad de hablar te llena de frustración. Ves los ojos despiadados y asesinos del hombre mientras anota detalles en una libreta. Luego están los cadáveres mutilados junto con el horror de ver como cortaban partes humanas para el consumo.

El asqueroso olor de piel quemada, sangre seca en esa habitación con todos los aparatos para torturar y lastimar, el olor de la cera de vela en la otra habitación llena de nombres que jamás pudiste memorizar y los desgarradores gritos de ayuda en otro de los contenedores. Tenía que arder ese lugar.

—Él es una buena persona— habla ella y tiene las manos cruzas en su seno, sus ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes.

Estas congelado en ese lugar incapaz de comprender lo que trata de explicarte, sin previo aviso Sasha se adelanta hasta ustedes y la abofetea delante de todos con coraje — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que nos hicieron? ¡Después de Ty! —.

Antes de que puedas interferir Maggie esta frente a su hermana y amenaza a Sasha que solo levanta el rostro para mostrar que no está intimidada, tiene los ojos húmedos y respira con dificultad. Ves que Beth tiene una mano en la mejilla roja pero parece pérdida.

— ¡A por favor! Ahora todos no hemos hecho nada para ensuciarnos— grita Maggie y abraza a Beth mientras los mira.

—Ella está superando…y tú le pegas porque piensa que esas personas son buenas. Todos la miran como si fuera una criminal pero les recuerdo que todos hicimos cosas terribles: Rick dejó a ti y tú hermano a su suerte la primera vez que entraron la prisión. Michonne abandonó a Andrea y tú Sasha abandonaste a Bob cuando solo éramos tres ¿Tengo que recordarte todo lo que necesitamos hacer? Dime que en Terminus sobrevivieron todas las personas que estaban en los contenedores y dime que esas balas que los atravesaron no fueron nuestras aunque no hayamos querido—.

Sabes que debes callarla porque reprochar cada uno de sus errores no va a cambiar lo que está ocurriendo —Maggie—. Tu voz es autoritaria pero no agresiva.

—No Rick, me cansé que la miren como una enferma o loca, ella solo esta confundida y necesita tiempo. Así que dejen de murmurar de ella como si fuera una peste ¡Porque ella es mi hermana! — les grita.

Beth empuja a Maggie —Tengo que irme— dice de modo ahogado e intenta caminar pero solo da unos pasos antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

De momento lo que menos te importa es lo que está diciendo todo el grupo, vas a ella para comprobar que este bien y la ves con los ojos abiertos, Bob está a tu lado con una mirada extrañada mientras pasa su mano por la vista de Beth.

—Ha colapsado, está en estado catatónico— dice Bob.

La sala se queda en silencio unos segundos hasta que declaras —Voy a llevarla a una habitación para que descanse, tomen un respiro y hablaremos de esto—.

—Pues ponle unas esposas a la cama— ordena Abraham.

— ¡Que estupideces estas diciendo! Ella no es un animal— grita de modo amenazante Daryl.

—Ya la has oído, quiere irse para encontrar a su noviecito. Ella es una amenaza lo quiera o no, intentó dispararme en ese momento y les recuerdo que la última vez que me acerqué intentó clavarme un cuchillo— responde con cierta altanería Abraham.

Tratas de entregar a Beth con Glenn, todo se está saliendo de control en cuánto vez los ojos iracundos de Daryl, este con su voz rasposa y baja parece amenazar a Abraham quien sonríe.

—Él que te quieras joder a esa niña no debe nublar tu cabeza— dice el hombre.

Antes de poder separos Daryl le ha dado un puñetazo a Abraham. Los separas con tu propio peso —Dije que todos se relajen, tú también lo estas tomando personal Abraham—. Con tus gestos les haces saber a los dos que si tienes que someterlos para que entiendan, lo vas a hacer.

Daryl lo mira con desprecio y sale de la casa, necesitas toda la información así que escuchas la versión de Abraham. El resto pone mucha atención con nerviosismo, no les gusta la idea de que Gareth siga vivo y quiera matarlos. Sugieren que Beth ahora no puede quedarse sin vigilancia bajo ninguna circunstancia aunque tú no estás tan seguro, necesitas escuchar su versión de la historia o la de Tara.

—De momento Beth no se quedara sola, ella está muy confundida como dice Maggie pero si alguien puede decirnos donde esta Gareth es ella. Voy a ver como esta, los demás refuercen la vigilancia hacia fuera de la casa y Michonne busca a Daryl. En cuanto llegue dile que me busque—.

Subes las escaleras de madera que rechinan, ya olvidaste cuando los músculos de tu cara dejaron de ser tan tensos, te diriges a la recamara que se supone es donde Beth y Carol duermen cuando escuchas las quejas de Bob y Glenn, recuerdas que cuando Beth entró en estado catatónico en la granja siguió el intento de suicidio así que entras alterado para ver a la joven saltando en la cama.

—Estas aquí— menciona ella muy gustosa en cuanto te ve y salta directo a ti sin importarle que se pueda lastimar.

Tú corres a su encuentro y logras atraparla de frente, ella pone sus manos en tu cuello, tiene lágrimas en los ojos así que sientes un dolor en el pecho, tus manos están en su cintura firmemente; al grado que sus pies están levantados del suelo. Tratas de regular tu voz —Déjenme para que pueda hablar con ella—.

Los otros dos hombres salen, se queda en silencio y ella está sonriendo de un modo vacío. Deseas con todas tus fuerzas hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor; jamás se mereció lo que la hizo perderse tanto. Sabes que no hay manera en que la veas peligrosa, tal vez es el amor pero jamás la verías como una bruja ni porque estuvieras en la santa inquisición.

—Beth— comienzas.

Sin que puedas terminar la frase ella pone sus labios en los tuyos. Tú corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que parece estallar; es un beso muy casto y un poco salado por lo que tratas de detenerla, aprovecharte de la mujer que amas es algo tan bajo inclusive para ti.

Lentamente la pones en el suelo aún con tus labios en los de ella, son tan dulces que podrías estar en ellos por siempre pero logras separarte —No Beth, no hagas eso o vas a arrepentirte—. Dices.

Ella te abraza a su cintura —Por favor no me abandonen—.

—Beth, eso nunca— le respondes. No estás mintiendo porque a ti no te importa lo que el resto del grupo piense: ella no es peligrosa y no hay razón para dejarla. Todos tienen pecados y nadie puede señalar a otro pero eso es algo que no todos entienden.

Ella no está en condiciones para hablar, está suplicando para un respiro. Beth te lo había dado el día que te llevó al bosque así que era momento de devolver el favor.


	8. El oyente

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

_Uf, tengo una gripe que...afortunadamente esto ya estaba escrito pero por lo mismo voy a publicar hasta el jueves (a menos que me sienta mejor quiza antes), espero disfruten y gracias por todos sus comentarios que prometo contestar en cuanto me sienta mejor.  
><em>

Estas caminando de un lado a otro como un poseso, es demasiada información por el momento. Tienes ganas de tirarle los dientes a Abraham por sus palabras porque lo otros puedes sospechar de tu comportamiento con Beth. También estás de acuerdo con Maggie en la forma en que están tomando todo esto pues durante un tiempo incluso Maggie tenía sus reservas con Beth.

Aunque lo que te revuelve el estómago es saber que Gareth estuvo en algún momento con Beth ¿Qué le hizo ese cabron? Ahora sí que lo vas a buscar para matarlo. Pues aunque dijo Abraham que Beth lo besó jamás se involucraría con personas decadentes como Gareth. ¿Acaso no se involucró contigo? Te preguntas con decepción, sacudes la cabeza para evitar ese tipo de pensamientos pues desde el día que la joven habló contigo sobre la autoestima estas tratando de menospreciarte menos.

—Hey, Rick quiere hablar contigo— dice la voz de Michonne.

Das un respiro, perder la paciencia no sirve de nada. Tienes que volver con Rick para ver que deben hacer, Michonne te mira antes de comenzar a hablar —Beth está en un lugar muy oscuro, yo entiendo, así que cuando la votación se dé apoyare lo que tú y Rick decidan pero Daryl: usa la cabeza no el corazón—.

No quieres comenzar una plática sobre tus preferencias femeninas ni la inclinación enferma por la jovencita cuyos ojos alegran tu día —Tan racional como tú podrías ser con Carl—. Contestas.

—No es lo mismo y tú lo sabes—contesta ella con la misma tranquilidad con que inició.

Sin decir otra cosa buscas a Rick y Glenn te dice que está en la habitación con Beth, subes en esa dirección. La casa podrá ser grande pero no es suficiente resistente si aparece una manada por lo que pronto deberán encontrar un nueva localización.

Llegas a la alcoba donde Beth permanece sentada en la cama observando la entrada de la alcoba y en cuanto te ve trata de ir en tu dirección pero Rick la detiene —Necesitas descansar—.

Estás de acuerdo con él así que te acercas y le pides a Beth que intenté dormir pero ella se acerca a ti y pone sus labios en los tuyos, son suaves a pesar de estar un poco secos por la falta de agua. Son cariñosos pese a que se ve muy lastimada. Tú solo profundizas el beso un segundo a pesar de que esta Rick o porque esta Rick, pero es tan breve que tus manos la empujan suavemente lejos —No Beth—. Es cuanto puedes decir porque todo en tu cuerpo responde a lo contrario.

Rick tose un poco, no se ve muy contento aun así te habla como si no hubiese pasado nada por lo que dice—Necesitamos hablar con el resto del grupo ¿Puedes pedirle a Maggie que venga a cuidarla? —.

Beth se aferra a ti —No, no se vayan, no me dejen—. Quieres explicarle que es necesario pero ella está temblando, te es imposible moverte y pones una cara de disculpa a Rick quien suspira. Casi como si se leyera la mente: entiendes que él también piensa ceder.

—Nos quedaremos hasta que te quedes dormida— le propones para que se tranquilice.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, se acuesta en la cama en medio de los dos, Rick permanece sentado en el lado derecho mientras tú sentado en el izquierdo y ella está mirando el techo. Lágrimas escurren por sus ojos, de manera discreta e inevitablemente pasas tu mano por sus cabellos como una caricia.

Es un poco incómodo porque Rick puede verlo pero ella a veces juega con su cabello para poder relajarse y cualquier cosa que le ayude estas dispuesto a hacerlo, es lo que le prometiste. Además es Beth por todos los cielos.

—Estas en casa, con todas las personas a las que les importas. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para quedar con vida y estamos muy felices de que nos hayas encontrado— dice Rick.

Entre los dos parece que logran darle cierta paz pues aunque siguen fluyendo las lágrimas sus gestos se relajan y el dolor poco a poco se va borrando de sus rasgos. Ella no dice nada por más de dos horas. Por un momento crees que Beth logró dormirse pero comienza hablar sin abrir los ojos.

—Estuve buscándolos, a todos en general. No puedo decir cuánto tiempo. Solo no quería rendirme y cuando los encontré de entre todos: yo estoy buscándolos solo a ustedes dos—.

Ves como su respiración sube y baja —Quiero pagarles, por estar para mí cuando los necesitaba—. Se ríe con cierto sarcasmo —Ya ven, Abraham me dio una excelente idea—.

Miras a Rick que tiene los ojos tan asustados como los tuyos, bajo ninguna circunstancia va a pasar ni dejaras que ella vuelva a repetir algo semejante, quieres decir algo pero Beth sigue hablando.

—Pero esa no soy yo, nada de lo que he hecho parece que sea como lo que soy y al mismo tiempo sí porque ya soy así como me ven. Sin embargo, quiero obsequiarles algo que nadie pueda arrebatarles— su voz se va haciendo más delgada cada vez hasta volverse chillona.

—No necesitas darnos nada— dice Rick.

Entrelazas sus manos con las tuyas para explicarle lo mismo que Rick, ella abre los ojos sin mirarlos —Yo quiero pero me preocupa que lo que voy a decir. En lugar de ser un obsequio sea una carga: tengo parte de mis recuerdos completados gracias a Gareth y es lo que quiero entregarles—.

Tú te cuestionas si realmente quieres escuchar todo lo que le ocurrió, parece que Rick tiene el mismo dilema. Pero si le dices que no, probablemente sea la única oportunidad para que ella hable, sabes la importancia de liberarte de tus pesares. Para poder seguir adelante.

Aprietas con más fuerza su mano —Esta bien— dices con valentía.

Ella sonríe —Solo con ustedes voy hablar de esto, no importa si quieren compartirlo con los demás pero no me pidan que diga esto de nuevo—.

La sueltas para que Beth pueda hablar, ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos e inicia la travesía de su vida luego de ser secuestrada:

Cuando desperté por primera vez estaba en una habitación oscura, estaba asustada y confundida. Traté de llamar por ayuda hasta que me quedé sin voz. Sin respuesta toqué cada uno de los ladrillos que conformaban la habitación, el piso y fue como descubrí que solo había un colchón que olía extraño. No escuché ruidos durante el periodo en que permanecí encerrada ni supe cuánto permanecí en esa situación pues no me dieron agua ni comida.

Un día se abrió la puerta, todavía recuerdo el rechinar de la puerta y como la luz me impidió ver a mis captores. Me arrastraron a un pasillo donde me inyectaron algo para luego meterme en ese lugar de nuevo, luego de un rato comenzó a arderme el cuerpo de adentro hacia fuera. Sudaba hasta quedar empapada, me retorcía por el dolor hasta que perdí la conciencia

Cuando volví a reaccionar estaba en una cama de lo que parecía un hospital, al igual que yo había otras personas, algunas de ellas inconscientes e intenté escapar sin pensarlo; al salir de ese edificio tropecé con un hombre y recuerdo suplicarle ayuda. Ese hombre era Gareth pero él se disculpó.

Fui atrapada y me devolvieron al hospital donde nuevamente me pusieron ese líquido amarillo en la sangre. Mientras sufría los efectos me hicieron preguntas sobre quien era mi familia, cual era mi nombre, donde vivía…pero nunca estaban conformes con lo que les decía…no importaba cuantas veces lo repetía me decían que estaba mal y continuaban preguntando.

Comenzaron a alimentarme, me pasaba casi todo el día aprendiendo a golpear a las personas o entrenando mi cuerpo para tener resistencia y cuando me resistía me castigaban, ellos nunca me golpearon: me impedían dormir por horas como castigo, me decían cosas horribles. Me encerraban en esa habitación oscura.

Había un hombre, él estaba a cargo de mantenerme en forma y enseñarme…ah…por favor…cuantas veces le suplique…le gustaba jugar con mi mente cuando intentaba oponerme… yo simplemente lloraba…no quería pelear con otra de las mujeres que estaba ahí pero nos encerraron juntas con una botella de agua y un pedazo de pan, cada cierto tiempo metían un andador cuando estábamos durmiendo. Empezamos a hacer turnos y como castigo nos quitó el trozo de pan. No debíamos ayudarnos. Resistimos, yo le animaba para que no perdiera la esperanza.

Luego fueron dos andadores en lugar de uno y un día nos dieron una roca para cada una…nos ofrecieron una mesa con carne para quien ganara. Yo no quise…ella me atacó… ella ya no entendía razones…yo…tiemblan mis manos ahora…yo… desde ahí.

Tú no puedes de dejar sentir picazón en tus ojos porque quieres llorar, la forma tan cruel en que fue tratada, la manera en que ella está temblando como una hoja, la palidez en su cara e incapaz de abrir los ojos para verlos a ustedes. Sientes tanta ira y puedes decir que Rick también, la impotencia junto con la desesperación parece inundar cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Pero solo haces silbidos para que Beth no se sienta mal. Le miras que está recobrando el control por lo que decide continuar:

A veces aparecía una mujer, su cabello corto negro, sus ojos azules y su voz suave podía ser muy cruel. Ella me ordenaba, había otros hombres que también ordenaban pero no sé porque teníamos que obedecer a la mujer sin chistar. Gareth también estaba ahí, él no ordenaba pero su voz se mezcló con las de ellos.

En ocasiones nos sumergían en agua hasta casi asfixiarnos, pidiendo nuestros nombres, nuestros recuerdos y yo sentía que me moría, pronto se me olvidaron cosas de ustedes. De mi casa, estaba desesperada porque estaba perdiendo la cabeza hasta que Gareth comenzó a aparecer: él me dijo que contestara siempre con un no sé para que no fueran tan estrictos conmigo.

Yo comencé a responder con las mismas preguntas para tratar de hacer frente a todos los recuerdos que había perdido y poder conservar los que todavía guardaba. Se nos prohibía hablar, tocar a alguien pero Gareth hablaba conmigo. Es por eso que yo todavía conservaba parte de mí.

Y cuando me inyectaban el cuidaba de mí, no siempre, porque él estaba en su casa. Me dijo que él vivía en otro lado pero nunca me dijo su nombre y tampoco como se llamaba, el me apodó princess. Un día simplemente no vino más e imagine que había muerto.

Entonces un día conseguí escapar con otros tres hombres, era de noche no recuerdo mucho de ese día porque acababan de ponerme mi última inyección. Solo muchas hierbas de espinas y yo corrí directo a ellas. Me estaban cortando, se encajaban pero seguí corriendo hasta que llegué al río donde dejé que me arrastrara la corriente.

Si quería que no encontraran rastro mío necesitaba caminar en medio del río. Eso me lo dijo Daryl antes, mucho antes. A partir de ahí utilice todo lo que él me había enseñado para seguir con vida. Jamás me preguntaron sobre algo de ese tipo, por eso en mi memoria estaba fresca la idea.

No los estaba buscando, no estaba huyendo más: simplemente estaba en un limbo con toda la cabeza revuelta y todavía sigue parte de mí ahí. Maté a varias personas, para intentar huir una vez pero fui atrapada. Maté a varias personas en mi segundo intentó yo soy una asesina porque mi deber en ese lugar iba a ser proteger… eso…todavía quiero hacer…Abraham, Rosita, Eugene y Tara no son del grupo original…yo quiero matarlos a veces…inclusive un poco a Bob…yo sé que soy una asesina.

Escuchas el final del relato, ves cómo sus ojos se abren y colocas tu frente en la de ella. Te vale el espacio personal en este momento, no debía pasarle esto. Puedes ver la mano de Rick, en la de ella. Beth parece tan frágil en este momento que simplemente no puedes alejarte.


	9. La emperatriz

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

La llovizna te moja la cabeza, es una brisa fresca y nubla el cielo. Días nublados son una bendición en Georgia porque refresca el clima pero una maldición en un apocalipsis porque quita el olor a muerte del ambiente y los desgarradores podrán detectarlos con mayor facilidad. Como detestas sus pieles podridas aunado a su deseo de comer humanos.

No parece un buen día pero desde que llegó el apocalipsis es raro que sea de otro modo, con algo que hacer sería tú definición. El machete que llevas en la mano se mueve al compás de tus brazos, ves el grupo de personas reunido. Son pocos por la lluvia y porque no es obligatorio presentarse. De cualquier forma no es un espectáculo sino un trabajo.

Ahí están una mujer y un hombre, con las manos en la espalda, atados y de rodillas. De pie, dos guardianes con sus respectivas armas. Sus ropas viejas pero limpias y su actitud seria, llegas a donde están todos. Sabes que tienes que hablar antes de realizar la acción para que la gente se sienta confiada con esto y para dar una lección.

—Estas dos personas que están frente a nosotros las encontramos hace tres meses rondando por la zona. Les ofrecimos pertenecer a nuestra comunidad pero ellos declinaron la oferta así que solo les entregamos un mapa con el trazado de nuestro territorio y les informamos que no podían entrar en el o los mataríamos. Hace dos días los volvimos a encontrarlos en nuestra zona—.

Ves como el grupo tiene los ceños fruncidos y poco amistosos —Les advertimos y ahora deben pagar el precio por su error—.

Entonces ellos gritan con terror en su voz — ¡No lo sabíamos! No nos dimos cuenta ¡Por favor! —.

Se escuchan aterrados, parecen buenas personas y todo pero si no son tu gente, son enemigos o futuros enemigos. Las reglas están para cumplirse así que oportunidades como esta se da una sola vez, tal como están gritando usas la misma fuerza en tu voz para callarlos — ¡Nunca más, vamos a confiar. Nosotros somos primero siempre! —.

La fuerza en tu mano va al machete que se incrusta en el cráneo del hombre y entra en su interior como si fuera un coco. Haces señas a uno de los guardias para que este degollara a la mujer pelirroja; volteas a ver a la gente reunida que esta impresionada por la escena aunque al mismo parece estar de acuerdo.

Arrancas el machete, asientes con la cabeza a la gente y comienzas a caminar con dirección a lo que podría llamarse tu oficina. Ya sabes que el grupo que has asignado para la limpieza del lugar se hará cargo mientras el resto de las personas se dispersan. A tu lado se acerca un hombre con un sombrero ancho para protegerse de la lluvia pero a ti no te importa.

De unos cincuenta años, canoso, robusto, chamarra verde con pantalones de lona y botas militares, está al mando de uno de los proyectos más importantes del lugar: necesitan guardianes completamente asesinos y brutales para este mundo desalmado. Jhon trabajó en el ejército y cuando te mencionó el proyecto de perros del ejército no dejaste pasar la oportunidad.

—Lilian, necesitamos hablar sobre la próxima excursión para ver el avance de nuestros cachorros— dice en cuanto está a tu lado.

— ¿Qué tanto avance tenemos? —pides de inmediato, no vas dar nada sin conocer todas las opciones.

—Un 70% de avance los que tienen mejor desempeño. La más avanzada era esa rubia que escapó— suelta el hombre con dolor, no sabes si es por la pérdida de la niña o por el castigo que recibió.

—Bien, yo iré con ustedes, de momento tengo que pensar en la fecha adecuada— es lo único que respondes. Él asiente y llegas a la oficina donde ya está esperando una mujer un poco obesa.

Sus gestos son de molestia, a su lado esta una mujer de unos 25 años, con pantalón de mezclilla y un jersey tejido. Necesitas un poco de café pero primero tienes que tratar este asunto porque ves la tensión entre las mujeres, no necesitas que pequeños disturbios se vuelvan un gran problema.

—Buenos días Charlie y Rebeca. Las llamé en a esta hora porque quería hablar sobre los problemas que me reportaron sobre ustedes—.

La mujer obesa habla primero —No es problema, es solo que no entiendo porque esta prostituta tiene que sentarse y estar con todas las demás personas en el mismo lugar. Ella duerme con todos los hombres—.

La mujer delgada hizo una mueca —No veo como eso te importa considerando que tú no tienes esposo ¿O el problema es que un hombre que está interesado en mí te interesa? —.

Las dos se miran con reproche, si por ti fuera azotarías a las dos mujeres contra el escritorio en el precario cuarto —Voy a recordarles un poco: Rebeca duerme con los hombres porque es su trabajo, como el tuyo es lavar la ropa. Si ella no hiciera eso que algún listo intentaría violar por ejemplo a tu hija (no lo permitiríamos por supuesto pero es una medida de prevención). Ella se sienta en la mesa porque al final de la jornada de trabajo se ha ganado la comida como todo el mundo—.

—A ti no te gusta lavar ropa todo el día pero sabes que es importante, pues a ella no le gusta tener sexo con todo el mundo pero sabe que es importante ¿Entiendes? — ves como Charlie asiente con pesar.

—En cuanto a ti Rebecca ¿Por qué tienes que sentarte en la misma mesa que Charlie? A ella no le agradas para nada, tienes derecho a sentarte donde quieras pero no para provocar a las personas, no tienes que caerle bien a todo el mundo pero no es motivo por el que tienes que fastidiarlos. Ambas no se toleran, es una pelea absurda en especial si las dos se ponen a pensar que hay cosas más peligrosas por las que preocuparse haya fuera—.

Las dos bajan la cabeza con pena, a ti no te importa lo poco o mucho como se sientan mientras dejen de hacer estupideces que puedan poner en peligro la forma en que está construido el sistema. Radical, violento y categórico es lo que les ha permitido crecer, funcionar o mantenerse.

—Tienen su primera amonestación, espero que no crezca de nuevo— puedes ver el pánico por lo que acabas de decir.

—Lilian no quisimos, lo sentimos—dicen ambas con temor.

—Yo sé, lo entiendo pero la amonestación está hecha— contestas con firmeza.

— ¡No es justo! No es gran cosa. No como lo que oímos que hizo Gareth y todavía está aquí— pronuncian con dificultad.

Sientes bilis en la boca, tal vez pueden ver tu rostro con enfado porque se miran nerviosas. En primer lugar no las estas corriendo de aquí y en segundo no tienen por qué hablar de Gareth que está en un nivel completamente diferente de ellas. Son demasiado estúpidas para vivir por su cuenta, no como Gareth.

—Creo que no tenemos otra cosa que discutir, sugiero que vayan a sus puestos de trabajo. Gareth administraba Terminus que es una situación distinta— contestas de modo gélido.

Una vez arreglado el asunto, por fin puedes tomar tu café caliente cuando aparece lo que se podrías decir que es tu asistente. Explicándote la falta de suministros en el sector médico, si quieres que continúen con las investigaciones que Terminus tenían, necesitas volver al pequeño sector militar que encontraron. Asientes lentamente, esa es una buena oportunidad para probar el programa de guardias.

Ellie que es tu asistente, sonríe con curiosidad —Todo lo que haces ¿En serio eras secretaria antes? —.

—Sí— contestas de modo enigmático.

La primera sonrisa del día, te agrada Ellie. La puerta se abre de improviso y ves a Gareth completamente empapado, al verte sonríe. Una sonrisa como cualquiera a los ojos del resto pero sabes que algo le perturba y envías a Ellie a seguir con su trabajo mientras tú sales de la oficina con Gareth en dirección a los muros para revisar cómo va el avance de la línea de contención por si aparece una manada.

Mientras caminas miras al hombre joven, su aspecto cansado y sientes algo de tristeza por él pero también enfado. Había perdido Terminus y con su caída parte de la investigación para detener a los desgarradores. También parte de los recursos para sobrevivir pero en especial el valor sentimental de perderla, originalmente Terminus era la primera comunidad fundada y a tus ojos siempre ha sido territorio de Gareth pero tú viviste en ella, la apreciabas.

Todo lo que habían construido juntos, a pesar de que era el abuelo de Gareth el que dirigía el lugar. Quizá por eso tienes aprecio al nieto, si no fuera por su abuelo probablemente habías perecido y por eso aceptas a Gareth en esta comunidad luego de todo lo ocurrido.

—Me encontré con esos…malditos. Fue por sorpresa así que solo pude huir pero lo importante es que vi a la chica rubia que escapo— te dice sacándote de tus pensamientos.

Te llevas una mano al puente de tu nariz para relajarte —Déjame entender: no solo no has matado a esas personas sino que además tienen nuestro mejor acondicionado en sus filas—.

Tienes ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Le dejaste hacerse cargo de la situación porque quería venganza y tú asegurarte que tuviera su paz mental para trabajar como correspondía. Pero en lugar de asesinarlos solo los estaba cazando y podía traerlos como problemas para Ítaca y el colmo, esa niña que había sido la más sobresaliente en el acondicionamiento estaba a su lado para hacerlos más peligrosos.

Gareth estaba haciendo más problemas de los que podía solucionar, en especial porque había estado con la rubia cuando las reglas establecían lo contrario. Ella no era Hilary y Gareth parecía olvidarlo, luego Terminus y ahora esto.

—Gareth ¿Piensas solucionarlo pronto? Te recuerdo que perderé la paciencia y me hare cargo— le dices para que entienda la seriedad de la situación.

—Si trato el tema te recuerdo que deberé tener un pago— puedes ver la preocupación en su cara, ama demasiado a su gente para no darle su anhelada venganza.

Das un suspiro —Te daré un poco más de tiempo pero debes traerme a la joven de nuevo. No te será tan difícil si ella confía en ti—.

Ves como el levanta el rostro altivo, una sonrisa que parece amenazarte y al mismo parece aceptar con sumisión tu pedido —Puedo hacerlo Lilian—.

_Preferí poner las notas al final porque sera algo extenso, gracias por sus animos con mi salud. Aun me siento mal pero ya estoy tomando medicamentos. Así que si habrá capitulo mañana; lo que me lleva a explicar que yo solo publico en la semana únicamente (no lo aclare antes Mabel). Por alguna razon no puedo enviar un mensaje a esta entusiasta lectora así que lo haré aquí. Me alegra mucho que te guste, durante el ataque a la iglesia Beth ni Gareth se encontraron. Creo que Beth tiene mucho que trabajar y que por eso hace algunas cosas especiales. En cuanto con quien se debe quedar no lo sé realmente pero no creo que sea tan importante.  
><em>


	10. La virgen

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

_Solo una aclaración, estos son recuerdos de Beth que no necesariamente son contados a nadie. Buen fin de semana.  
><em>

Te duele el cuerpo, haz tenido un infierno de noche y te sientes odiosa por todo el tiempo que has estado aquí, al abrir los ojos ves en las camas a varias personas, parecen más grandes que tú pero siguen siendo jóvenes. No hay nadie que vigile y sientes que es el momento ideal para escapar, te incorporas de la cama con los pies temblorosos.

Sientes frío porque solo traes ropa interior y esas batas de hospital que son incomodas, abres la puerta y solo ves un pasillo; ves pasar a un hombre con una sonrisa tranquila al lado de una mujer de cabello negro corto, lo lógico es correr en dirección opuesta pero estas desesperada después de todo lo que te ha ocurrido.

Ni siquiera puede moverte bien así que corres y caes de rodillas a los pies de ese hombre, tus ojos están suplicantes —Ayúdame por favor— dices.

La mujer con ojos verdes te mira con seriedad mientras el hombre te ayuda a incorporarte de modo amable pero la mujer te sujeta la muñeca izquierda y mira tú cicatriz, sin decir nada lame tu mano.

—Suicida, pero no, me gusta que eres fuerte— dice con una sonrisa.

Sientes miedo, es como si ella entendiera lo que significa ser una suicida pero también parece ser peligrosa. Antes de decir algo aparecen unos hombres y te arrastran a la habitación del hospital, forcejeas cuanto puedes, ese pasillo blanco con puertas a los costados permite solo ver a esas dos personas y sobretodo el rostro de dolor del hombre que parece tomado por sorpresa.

Es la primera vez que lo ves, te sientes triste. Pasa un tiempo antes de que vuelvas a verlo, estas en pésimas condiciones. Te han puesto otra de esas cosas, estas tirada en un colchón en la oscuridad hasta que la puerta se abre y la poca luz de la vela te ciega momentáneamente, escuchas ruidos como si pusieran cosas en el piso.

Luego sientes un paño frío en la frente y lo sientes como la gloria luego de que todo tu cuerpo arde, una picazón en el brazo mientras tus ojos se enfocan en el hombre que tienes enfrente y que recuerdas como el desconocido que pediste ayuda.

—Eso que te puse ayudara a que te sientas mejor— dice muy bajo para mantenerte tranquila.

Entonces comienzas a llorar, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que has recibido amabilidad aunque sabes que si está aquí no es tan amable después de todo. Solo quieres regresar a tu casa o mejor dicho a Daryl que es donde ahora está tu hogar.

Ves como al hombre entre las sombras que produce la vela, se retira un poco con culpa, lloras muy bajo — ¿Por qué hacen esto? —. Dices más como una duda que como reclamo, te sientes horrible pero no piensas desagradecer lo que está haciendo este hombre, entonces ves cómo se muerde los labios y sigue limpiando tu frente sin decir más. Unas horas más tarde te da algo dulce para comer así que sonríes, dentro de todo este es el paraíso.

La siguiente vez que lo ves no has recibido inyección así que estás muy despierta, cuidas sus movimientos mientras él entra con varias cosas dulces en sus manos. Ahora te das cuenta que por alguna razón te da cosas dulces cuando aquí no te dan nada de eso, le sonríes como saludo y esta vez el parece atento porque no estas débil.

—Hola, mi nombre es…—

—Princess— te interrumpe, se ve tan serio que por un momento te encojes en el colchón.

Él parece volver a su estado amable normal—No debes darme tu nombre, no debes darle nada de tu persona a nadie. Puedes decirme castaño por mí no importa—.

Tú vuelves a sonreír, parece sufrir así que asientes para que vea que entendiste y te ofrece toda la comida dulce que te trajo, comes como desesperada, nunca antes habías necesitado tanto el azúcar y no sabes por qué. Él te está ayudando y le das las gracias, quieres casi rogarle porque te ayude a escapar pero ahora mismo aprecias lo poco que te da.

— ¿Por qué me sonríes todo el tiempo? — te pide el tranquilamente.

—Eres bueno conmigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Es como si yo te preguntara ¿Por qué dejas que hagan esto? Cada uno tiene su forma de pensar y actuar. Ahora mismo no quiero pensar en ello— contestas con cuidado.

—Hacemos esto porque es lo que se tiene que hacer, destrozar— contesta él no con enojo sino como un pensamiento razonado pero a ti eso te lastima mucho más de lo que piensas.

—No es cierto, no tenemos que lastimarnos entre nosotros. Los muertos son nuestros enemigos porque nosotros somos humanos, nos entendemos y podemos hablar— respondes con ligero reproche.

Por primera vez la sonrisa amarga en el hombre — ¿En dónde has estado viviendo? ¿Dentro de una cueva? De seguro puedes pensar así porque no has visto el horror entre los hombres—.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! Yo he visto muchas cosas pero sigo creyendo que la violencia entre nosotros no tiene sentido. También hay gente buena en este mundo que con violencia solo la estas matando— gritas fuera de control.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro que no has perdido a manos de personas a tu padre, a tu madre o tu hermano. Tal vez con los muertos pero no con personas vivas, es diferente— te contesta con naturalidad.

Tú estás llorando por toda la gente que has perdido pero en especial por tu padre, la forma en que la navaja está aterrizando en su cuello —Tú no sabes nada de mí, yo elijo creer por encima de todo que el mundo puede ser bueno—.

Ves al castaño sentarse a tu lado en el colchón, sonríe trágicamente —Te van a destrozar, eso va a pasar por eso te voy a contar esto: Yo vivo en otra zona. Mi abuelo la fundó cuando todo esto paso pero cuando las cosas se pusieron malas el creyó en las personas y murió. Mi padre continúo su legado pero destrozaron el lugar y mi padre falleció; yo me cansé de construir una y otra vez viendo como cada miembro de mi familia perecía en la "esperanza". Yo hago lo que tengo que hacer para mantener a mi pueblo en paz—.

Y tú no dejas de mirarlo con sorpresa — ¿Cualquier cosa? —. Dices con dureza mientras el asiente.

— ¿Entonces cómo vas a decir que vale la pena vivir? Yo… mi padre fue asesinado, un hombre loco le cortó la cabeza frente a mis ojos pero yo…no estoy dispuesta a repetir lo mismo que ese hombre hizo solo para tener unos días más de vida. Vamos a morir todos con o sin muertos: ese es nuestro destino pero debemos apreciar la vida— dices tan rápido, no habías hablado con nadie de esto. Daryl no podría manejar tanto en ese momento.

Entonces el hombre castaño negó con la cabeza —Tú te pareces…no importa, cuando te vuelva a ver estarás destrozada—.

Y él no mintió, la próxima vez que él te visita está lloviendo, una tormenta torrencial que azota el cielo con sus rayos y truenos. Ya no estás en la habitación oscura sino en otra y realmente no sabes nada de ti misma, tienes miedo y tampoco puedes decir que no serás violenta porque has hecho cosas terribles.

El clima coincide perfecto con tu animo nebuloso, el hombre castaño se acerca a ti y te obsequia dulces: chocolates rancios u otras cosas por el estilo para después contarte como debes comportarte ahora para salvar las pocas memorias que te quedan y lo estas abrazando, tanto tiempo que permaneces lejos de las personas siendo que eres tan cariñosa. Él también te acaricia el rostro.

Al día siguiente te lleva a otra habitación, ventanales, tiene una cama vieja y una mesa. De nuevo está lloviendo, torrentes de agua que escurren por el vidrio que te impiden ver nada, pero el hombre castaño está tratando de ser amable contigo, simplemente no puedes rechazar esa amabilidad en este lugar.

Los siguientes días ves a ese hombre castaño en la zona de entrenamiento, ve cómo te ponen en tu limite; le suplicas con la mirada que te ayude pero no hace nada y sientes vergüenza de ver tus nudillos hinchados por la violencia que aplicas sobre los demás, no tienes la fuerza de los hombres contra los que te enfrentan así que usas tu velocidad junto con tu astucia para salir adelante. Tienes unas cortada en la cabeza, una que hace que la sangre escurra por tu cara y sabes que te dejara cicatriz que afortunadamente nadie vera por tus cabellos.

Eres conducida a la nueva prisión de ventanas empañadas y vacío existencial del que no puedes huir, poco a poco te estas volviendo insensible, pones tu cara frente al vidrio que esta frío con la esperanza de por lo menos sentir el cambio de temperatura pues los golpes ya no significan gran cosa para ti. La puerta se abre para ver a ese hombre con material médico en la mano, sabes que va intentar limpiar tus heridas.

Retrocedes, molestia y decepción el principal motivador porque no puedes tener miedo de él quien se da cuenta de tu reacción y da la respuesta lógica de que debes obedecer para sobrevivir pero tú estás renuente. Ves que se muerde los labios seguido de unas palabras sobre cosas de su vida, parece que se está abriendo a ti.

Te cuenta que al principio recibían a todas las personas con los brazos abiertos pero después de todo lo que ocurrió el decidió crear un sistema, les daban la bienvenida a todos pero al llegar les ofrecían comida y protección a cambio de convertirse en esclavos por seis meses. Era una prueba para ver su compromiso con su pueblo, si durante esos seis meses demostraban ser parte de la comunidad se les aceptaba como uno más.

Entonces Ítaca comenzó a exigir un pago por todos los recursos que les proporcionaban: les obligaron a implementar investigación para una cura o un poco de material humano por lo que los no querían formar parte de la comunidad serían encerrados para todo lo que necesitaban en Ítaca. Podían ser para experimentar con ellos, como comida de andador a los que les inyectaban cosas o sus pecados, solo ser sus pecados.

Permites que él te cure y a partir de ese momento ustedes hablan, él te enseña cómo hacer frente a todos los juegos de ese sujeto. Para engañarlos de que realmente estás perdida sobre quien eres, a veces le cuentas sobre cómo te gustan las manzanas o la forma en que tu mamá te obligaba hacer la tarea cuando eras pequeña y la vez que Shawn secuestro tus muñecas por delatarlo con tu padre.

Sin embargo, el esfuerzo de conservar tu alma es tan difícil, estas olvidando algunas cosas así que le cuentas sobre la prisión y como a pesar de ser las cosas difíciles eras feliz, como admirabas a Rick o Daryl. Como deseabas ser como Carol o Maggie. Las veces que llegaste a espiar a Michonne mientras entrenaba para después intentar imitarla por tu cuenta.

No lo vuelves a ver en un tiempo, sigues con la rutina que parece ponerte un grillete más al pasar los días hasta que aparece él. Vas a estar encerrada quien sabe cuánto tiempo y es probable que intenten aumentar la dosis del medicamento pues escuchas entre conversaciones a los que atienden el registro médico.

Por eso cuando lo ves sonríes y lo abrazas, extrañas la proximidad humana. Por alguna razón ya no lloras, como si no recordaras como se hace y él te sonríe, pasa sus manos por entre tu cabello.

—Tenía ganas de verte princess— dice y te besa en los labios.

Un beso suave, hace mucho que no tienes a una persona que dice eso; quieres que lo repita así que vuelves a sonreír y él te besa de nuevo, esta vez es más apasionado así que algo en tu cabeza comienza a zumbar. En una parte remota de tu cabeza se está activando algo pero esta tan atrofiado que sigues la corriente.

Cuando te quita la ropa no dices que no, no le explicas que es la primera vez que estas con alguien y que no es la situación ideal. Dejas que pase su mano por entre tus pechos, estás desconcertada porque no tienes miedo pero tampoco gozo: no sientes nada.

Tratas de averiguar hasta qué punto has perdido la sensibilidad, ni siquiera lo detienes cuando ves el cuadrado de aluminio que se rompe en sus dedos. Al final solo te sientes una espectadora aburrida porque cuando incluso yaces a su lado después de que has tenido sexo por primera vez no te importa.

Es como piensas que debes escapar, permanecer aquí es la muerte y si de todos modos al intentar huir mueres ya no tienes nada que perder. Por coincidencia en cuanto terminan de vestirse alguien llama a la puerta, Gareth abre y entra esa mujer que siempre te está dando órdenes.

Sus ojos son una bola de fuego, no para ti sino para Gareth que traga saliva. La ves soltarle un puñetazo en la cara al hombre y te levantas de inmediato.

—Quédate sentada— te amenaza así que obedeces como si estuvieras amaestrada.

— ¡Te dije que ella no! Ella no está para eso, hay unas chicas que su trabajo es ese— dice con furia.

Gareth la está mirando con seriedad, sus ojos la están intentando intimidar sin buenos resultados —Ella no es solo eso pero tampoco es tan serio, yo solo no quiero que forme parte de tu programa. Puedo traerte otra persona—.

—Ella no es Hilary Gareth, entiéndelo bien, yo no estoy para cumplir tus caprichos ¡Dios, ni siquiera los míos! Así que deja de desafiarme porque quien manda en Ítaca soy yo— dice ella, amargura en sus palabras.

Los dos salen de la habitación y es la última vez que te encuentras con ese hombre, lo sabes. Así como que vas a escapar aunque la vida se te vaya en ello.


	11. El loco

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Después del incidente con Gareth, de la revelación de Beth sobre la estrecha relación con el hombre ella parecía mejorar porque ahora daba pequeñas sonrisas aunque parte del grupo estaba vigilante de su comportamiento todo el tiempo, porque temían que escapara para encontrarse con Gareth como si eso fuera posible. Sin embargo mantienes la vigilancia permanente en ella para darle tranquilidad al resto del grupo.

Ves como ella está trabajando con Carol y Carl en la comida de hoy y cuando ella toma el cuchillo para cortar la carne que Daryl ha traído ves el retroceso de Carl, la manera en que da ciertas reservas seguido de la sonrisa triste que emite para tranquilizarlo. Dejas pasar el asunto como si nada hasta la noche cuando junto a la fogata estas cerca de tu hijo.

—Vi lo que ocurrió con Beth en la tarde— dices de modo casual aunque no puedes evitar la molestia, te importa la joven pero más que eso hay algo en tu interior que te está carcomiendo.

Carl asiente en silencio, el grupo está hablando así que sabes que nadie presta atención a su conversación y Beth está arrullando a Judith no muy lejos, das una última mirada a la imagen antes de volver a tu hijo —No debes de temerle porque si fuera peligrosa no estaría con Judith—.

—Papá, viste como reaccionó con Abraham o la manera en que atacó a todos esos caminantes, como poseída— habla lentamente no cuestionando tu razonamiento pero si desconcertado —Ella fue brutal—.

Te cuesta mucho trabajo permitir que las palabras salgan de tu boca, sabes que lo que lentamente te está haciendo daño es algo en lo que te reflejas con Beth — ¿Tienes miedo de mí? Yo he sido brutal muchas veces—.

Los ojos de tu hijo se abren azorados, no esperaba esa pregunta y sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro mientras sus cejas suben o bajan rápidamente en busca de una respuesta adecuada —No—. Contesta al fin.

—Yo entiendo que necesitabas hacerlo para mantenerme a salvo, al principio estaba asustado de lo que eras capaz de hacer por mi…— está pensando profundamente mientras te mira.

Algo en la boca de tu estomago se está formando, no sabes que es, tal vez desilusión como la que tuvo Lori en la crisis de la granja —Pero no por ti, sino por mí, yo— dice mientras mira sus manos.

—Tú das todo por mí o Judith pero puede que yo no pueda cumplir…es demasiado…en las expectativas— escuchas su voz quebrarse como en un llanto —Mi mamá dio todo por nosotros pero le di la espalda—.

Sin esperar nada lo abrazas, tú también rechazaste a Lori. Sientes un alivio al entender parte del verdadero temor de tu hijo como si una barrera que habían puesto entre ustedes se desvaneciera pero también tristeza por la espantosa memoria que tienes en la cabeza que desafortunadamente compartes con tu hijo.

Él y Judith son la cosa más importante en todo el mundo, jamás te cansaras de amarlos y de protegerlos. Entonces Carl que corresponde el abrazo clava sus dedos en tus costillas, hay otra cosa que no se atreve a decir, tú sientes que es difícil ser padre y que la desilusión que tengan tus hijos de ti es peor que la muerte así que lo empujas una vez más para que diga que es esa otra palabra que le hace falta.

—Te quiero papá, yo solo trato de hacer las cosas necesarias para apoyarte— dice como susurro.

—Lo haces bien, estoy orgulloso de ti— le respondes con toda sinceridad.

— ¿Entonces porque? Me quitaste mi arma, tú solo me obligaste a ser diferente de lo que realmente soy— pide tu hijo — ¿Tú tienes miedo de mí? —.

Te separas de él, lo miras directamente a los ojos para que entienda que jamás tendrás miedo de tu propia carne. Lo amas demasiado y lo que realmente quieres es que dentro de todo este caos este bien —Yo no quiero que olvides. Quiero que las pocas posibilidades que nos hacen felices puedas apreciarlas—.

— ¿Por eso estas ayudando tanto a Beth? — pregunta, ojala pudieras dar una respuesta adecuada a esta pregunta pero la verdad es que solo puedes mentirle porque no puedes dejar de amar a esa joven.

—Sí— ella tenía esa alegría que terminó por enamorarte, cuando tocó tus labios por un momento te sentiste en el cielo, sin embargo, parece que solo era por su momento de debilidad mental.

Te vas a dormir al lado de tu hijo con tu pequeña en los brazos hasta que tu turno de guardia llega, en esta ocasión es Michonne quien debe estar contigo. Está sentada en el suelo con seriedad; al verte da una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Por fin tuvieron esa charla que les hacía falta? — interroga con cuidado para ver si no te molesta.

Sonríes, desde hace un tiempo no puedes sonreír por las cosas que han ocurrido y tienes un peso menos en los hombros —Sí—. No vas a entrar en detalles con Michonne, que puede ser una gran amiga pero es un momento privado de familia. La mujer comprende de inmediato así que te habla sobre una fábrica que encontró mientras estaba en busca de suministros con otra compañía.

De momento parece un mejor lugar para mantenerse a resguardo mientras juntan suficiente suministros para el gran viaje a Washington. Con respecto a ese viaje no sabes a ciencia cierta que creer, te encantaría confiar en las palabras de ese hombre Abraham sin embargo, la buena fortuna no es algo con lo que te congracies últimamente. Puede ser un fraude como Terminus.

A pesar de eso no tienes nada que te ate a Georgia, por lo que no tienes nada que perder. Aunque antes de partir tienes que acabar con Gareth, él maldito quiere exterminarlos y no lo vas a permitir, la fábrica es un buen refugio mientras convences a Beth de que te diga o recuerde donde puede esconderse.

Por la mañana se ponen en marcha, llegan a la zona de la fábrica por la tarde, hay muchas bodegas a los alrededores con calzadas amplias para poder moverse, significa mucho espacio si lo acondicionan. Ves la torre alta en medio de todas las construcciones, desde ahí tendrían una vista completa de la zona como un mástil en barco. Parece funcionar como una zona de vigilancia y está protegido por las zonas de almacenaje.

Entrar para tener una casa es complicado porque a diferencia de la cárcel se necesita una limpieza rápida de la zona, posteriormente buscar una forma de cercar las entradas en una muralla para protegerse de los caminantes o personas. Además la fábrica se encuentra en un parque industrial por lo que podría haber varias docenas de caminantes. La ventaja es que esta apartado de la población así que es poco probable que la gente se aventure aquí en busca de alimentos y tiene paredes resistentes que soportarían una manada.

No vas a perder más tiempo, necesitas un grupo de reconocimiento así que esta vez usaras a Michonne, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn y Abraham a tu lado. Los demás estarán como apoyo mientras Beth se hará cargo de cuidar a Judith en la retaguardia, sus pasos son rápidos y tú en cuanto ves a un caminante disparas.

Parece que no hay muchos andadores en la zona y la limpieza se realiza con rapidez, la fábrica es de un color rojizo en las paredes, un cambio para el gris de la cárcel. Hay cadenas y máquinas de transporte al azar en el patio. Abren la puerta de entrada de la fábrica. El ruido metálico es demasiado fuerte así que esperas que atraiga a los caminantes más cercanos.

El olor a moho te hace toser un poco. Ves la maquinaria de la planta seguida de las escaleras para el piso superior. No hay ningún caminante en la planta baja así que suben al primer piso donde encuentras a dos cadáveres con uniformes verdes y la quijada rota, de cualquier forma intentan comerlos para ser partidos por la mitad con la katana de Michonne.

Llegan a la parte donde están apilados varios colchones, corrieron con suerte porque por una vez dormirán en un colchón nuevo. Todos sonríen ante la idea para salir de la fantasía por disparos, algo está ocurriendo en la zona cerca de la fábrica y solo puedes pensar en Carl, Judith.

Estas muy cansado pero consigues correr gracias a la adrenalina que el terror de perder a uno de tus hijos provoca. La entrada de la fábrica te permite observar el gran número de caminantes que está en la zona abierta aunque lo que realmente pone tus cabellos de punta es ver a Carl y Beth disparando a unos cuantos muy cerca de ellos.

En un leve vistazo notas que Sasha y Bob suben a lo que parece una grúa, de modo improvisado crees que mueven botones, tú estás gritando a Carl mientras corres en su auxilio pero ninguno de los jóvenes te hace caso. Lo siguiente ocurre muy rápido: la manera en que se mueve ese cajón metálico, como en forma de péndulo hasta que se suelta de las pinzas y gira en el aire; como tu hijo y la rubia corren en su dirección para al final dejarse caer. El golpe de la caja contra el pavimento sofoca cualquier ruido.

Ves cómo se levanta el pavimento un poco con el movimiento del contenedor que rueda varias veces aplastando a casi todos los caminantes a su paso hasta que deja de moverse. Probablemente eso atraiga más caminantes pero no te importa. Quieres ver a tu hijo primero, ves que Beth se incorpora y con su cuchillo empieza a matar al resto de los caminantes.

Carl aparece momentos después, de pie acomodándose el sombrero y de entre una de las bodegas aparece Carol con Judith en brazos junto con el resto del grupo. Tú vas directo a Carl y tienes la quijada tan apretada que casi rechinan tus dientes por la fuerza. Vas a gritarle a Beth o Carl hasta que te quedes sin voz por su imprudencia, los demás también van a escucharte por permitir semejante locura; si pudieras destazarlos lo harías.

— ¡A ti que puta madres te pasa! —oyes gritar a Daryl detrás de ti.

Dispara una flecha al último andador de pie antes de tomar de la mano a Beth que tiene la cara sucia y el cabello enmarañado con su camisa rosa rota de un costado; tú das unas palabras cortadas para Carl por el enfado, del que tu hijo se da cuenta de inmediato y suspira con pesar.

—Fue idea de Eugene pero nosotros hicimos las cosas porque Carol y Rosita podrían no ser tan rápidas— dice como en un intento de tranquilizarte.

Tu hijo se ve asustado todavía pero no te detiene —Pudiste morir—. Estas gritando, jamás has estado tan enojado con él.

—Beth dijo que todo saldría bien, le confías a Judith así que me pareció que estaba bien además uso su cuerpo para cubrirme— se defiende por última vez.

Tus ojos se posan en Beth que está siendo regañada por Daryl, de pronto Maggie también está gritando pero no por el enojo sino porque está revisando la espalda de su hermana y ve la sangre que hay en ella. Eso te hace reaccionar así que ordenas que se refugien en la fábrica porque el ruido debe atraer a todos los caminantes a la redonda.

Todos se trasladan al interior y una vez ahí no paras de regañar a Carl hasta que te sientes satisfecho porque es tu hijo, debe entender que el mayor temor de tu vida es verlo con dolores. Si por ti fuera lo encerrarías en una burbuja hasta que todo esto terminara pero comprendes que él está creciendo. Que habrá un momento en que sus decisiones te superaran…no quieres que crezca tan rápido pero el mundo lo ha obligado y frente a ti tienes al joven delgado de mirada determinada.

—Solo piensa un poco más, por favor— casi le suplicas.

Con eso la conversación termina, ahora mismo no te importa si Eugene pudiera curar a los muertos con el toque de sus dedos. Le vas a partir algo, no tardas mucho en ver a casi todo el mundo reunido tratando de separar a Abraham y Daryl. Rosita, Bob y Sasha empujan al pelirrojo a otro lado mientras Glenn, Carol y Michonne tratan de serenar a Daryl.

Tara tiene a Judith en sus brazos y a su lado esta Eugene con el labio partido limpiando su nariz manchada de sangre, parece que Daryl pensó lo mismo que tú lo que agradeces profundamente a pesar de ello no es suficiente así que le das un buen puñetazo de tu parte.

—En tu vida se te ocurra una idea semejante por muy necesitados de balas que estemos— le amenazas.

Eugene escupe sangre de su boca y un diente se va con ella, respiras y ordenas que dejen esa pelea absurda, comienzas a dar órdenes para los turnos; que se encarguen de la comida mientras tu pides ayuda de los hombres para acomodar los colchones en la zona central que será el lugar donde pasaran la noche.

Daryl y Abraham se miran con desprecio hasta que vuelves a intervenir —Sabes que se lo buscó Abraham, el que tenga la cura del mundo no lo hace invulnerable aquí. Y si Daryl no le hubiese golpeado créeme que yo lo hubiera dejado peor—.

Abraham se queja con su voz —Lo que sea—.

Pronto todo queda arreglado, se oscurece y para su gran fortuna ningún caminante aparece, tampoco haz visto a Beth pues parece que tuvo tres rasguños feos en la espalda que eran lo que le hacía sangrar y le estaban dando unas puntadas.

Tú estás en la parte alta de la fábrica, por la ventana contemplas esa torre que te parece tan buen lugar de vigilancia, tal vez mañana trataras de encontrar como subir a ella. Escuchas un gemido leve no muy lejos y con pistola en mano te aproximas a la torre de colchones por si se les escapó un andador.

Es Beth que se está quejando un poco, supones que se esconde para no alterar a nadie más por su estado de salud, le gritarías por poner en peligro a tu hijo pero sabes que esos rasguños se los ganó tratando de protegerlo de esa caja. A mejorado pero le hace falta un poco más, a lo mejor si es peligrosa para tu familia.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntas.

Tú voz le asusta porque salta, se recompone rápidamente —Bien —. Dice de modo aplanado.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando? Eso fue loco, ni siquiera Glenn haría eso y él es el más arriesgado de todos— le reprochas con la voz.

—Esa es la cosa: me cuesta trabajo pensar. Algo casi me ordena ser tan imprudente y no me di cuenta que Carl estaba a mi lado hasta que estábamos en marcha así que lo protegí con mi cuerpo— te explica dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Debes tratar, tu vida también es importante: a mí me importas— protestas de inmediato.

Puedes ver su rostro en confusión pero también una leve sonrisa —Gracias por preocuparte, me estoy esforzando Rick—.

Tal vez fuiste muy cruel en exigirle más cuando parece que esta tan desgastada pero a ella no parece importarle porque camina hasta a ti, te mira directo a la cara —A veces me cuesta trabajo pero de algún modo tú haces que sea diferente—.

Tragas saliva porque quieres decir varias cosas, palabras que no son adecuadas en este momento sin embargo, su última frase te deja desarmado. Con la delicadeza en que lo pronuncia —Cuando tú estás cerca siento algo—.

Sin pensarlo siquiera tienes tus labios en los de ella, la estas besando con pasión y tus manos en sus hombros junto con tu lengua en su boca. Es un beso muy rápido antes de que te retires, estas sin respiración por lo impactante de lo que acabas de hacer. Ella te mira con sorpresa con las manos abajo y sientes que tu cara se vuelve roja.

Pasas tus dedos por tu boca, te gustó tanto —Beth, lo siento, yo no quise… —.

Pero antes de que termines la frase ella ha salido disparada de ahí sin decir algo pese a ello puedes ver la confusión en su rostro.

_Prometo contestar sus preguntas a Guest y Mabel pero en el otro capitulo que este es muy extenso y no quiero saturar, gracias por su lectura._


	12. El ermitaño

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Aún estás molesto con ella, ni siquiera le diriges la palabra por la forma imprudente en que actuó, ya pasaron dos días desde que le gritaste, peleaste con Abraham y se asentaron en la fábrica. Tienes que ir de caza pronto o los pocos suministros que tienen desaparecerán, esta vez piensas ir solo porque soportar varias horas con ella sin gritarle es imposible y luego de todo lo que le dijiste puede que salga el reprocharle en la cara que no tenga un poco de amor a si misma mientras daba mierda sobre que tú no te quieres bastante.

Habías visto sus ojos de dolor pero no vas a disculparte por eso, no para que vuelva a cometer un impulso que pueda costarle la vida. Lo cabrón de la situación es que te diste cuenta de lo comprometido que estas con ella, estás enamorado de pies a cabeza ¿Y porque? No es que hayan pasado toda una vida juntos mientras trataban de sobrevivir.

Suena ridículo decir que es amor a primera vista pero probablemente así era, la primera vez que la habías visto realmente fue luego de la caída de la prisión y desde entonces habías quedado prendado de ella. No eras tan estúpido para decir que no era así y se trataba de una locura de mente, sabías que este sentimiento no era nada parecido a algo que habías tenido antes además de la potencia con la que te había atrapado era ridículo negarlo.

Podías decir que Carl era un niño pero de ninguna manera podías decir eso de Beth desde la salida de la granja, por algo le habías encargado al niño cuando su madre murió: era lo suficientemente madura para enfrentar las cosas. Todavía era madura, lo veías en la forma en que estaba sanando pese a las dificultades pero la forma en que se exponía al peligro te sacaba de quicio.

Le explicaste a Rick tus planes y él asintió, desde que habían llegado se veía distraído, no lo culpabas por casi ver morir a su hijo. Sin más te fuiste a dormir para madrugar, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenías una buena cama que enseguida te quedaste dormido; por la mañana te levantaste antes de salir el sol.

Con total silencio hiciste tu camino lejos de la fábrica, comenzaba a cambiar el color del cielo cuando estabas en lo profundo del bosque cuando escuchaste el tronar de una varita y al dar la vuelta viste la silueta de alguien detrás de un árbol, tus sentidos se pusieron a tope al tiempo que ordenas que quien quiera que sea salga. De inmediato reconoces a la persona que tienes al frente: es Beth con aire culpable.

—Le dije a Maggie que iría de caza contigo así nadie se preocuparía— contesta muy bajo.

No quieres pasar tiempo a solas con ella, no cuando su sentido de la autopreservación está por debajo de los tuyos y es mucho decir —Regresa por donde llegaste, esta vez no te necesito—.

Ves la forma en que se abraza y se mece con cuidado, los ojos suplicantes en ese rostro tranquilo —Hago lo que quieras pero ¿Puedo ir? —dice con calma.

Y tú no puedes negarle nada cuando ella está así tan vulnerable, lo que de principio representa una mala idea aceptarla cuando tu instinto protector aplasta tu enfado —Bien, pero no hables—. Respondes al final que es el motivo por el que terminas caminando por horas en busca de una presa con Beth a tu lado que conforme a lo estipulado no ha dicho ni una palabra, parece estar pensando muy duro en algo.

Eso llama tu atención por lo que casi olvidas que quieres que todo quedé en silencio — ¿Qué es lo que tiene a esa cabecita tuya tan concentrada? —. Le pides y ella te mira sorprendida.

—He alejado a nuestra presa o hecho algo malo— te pregunta intrigada.

—No, estás haciéndolo muy bien es solo que tú pareces por momentos ausente— y aun cuando no querías decirlo salió así, te gusta que ella este junto a ti en todos los sentidos, no solo su presencia. Sientes que tu cara se vuelve roja pero te concentras en el piso para ocultarlo.

Escuchas una risita pequeñas de ella a tu espalda, desde ese día que te dio un beso en los labios y contó su historia parece volver a ser ella misma cada vez, tragas saliva al recordar como sus labios apenas tocaron los tuyos pero fue suficiente para dejarte sin dormir varias horas. Esa chica era como una bruja hechizándote.

— ¿Tienes curiosidad? —cuestiona divertida.

—Olvídalo, tenemos que seguir buscando la presa— le contestas, de ese manera la regla del silencio fue quebrantada y mientras buscan al animal (tal vez un cerdo) la vez con un leve sonrisa en su boca cada vez que la miras pero por momentos vuelve a estar centrada en sus pensamientos.

Han pasado casi todo el día en la búsqueda del animal y consigues verlo caminar a un hoyo no muy lejos, es un cerdo salvaje y escuchas otro chillido, es perfecto que sea dos. Le haces señas a Beth para que se ponga atenta cuando los asustes, para que al salir de su guarida mate uno de ellos. De inmediato los dos cerdos de gran tamaño salen de su escondite y clavas una flecha en uno de ellos mientras Beth usa su cuchillo para traspasar el cuello. El animal corre unos metros más antes de caer muerto.

Se te hace agua la boca de solo pensar en la suculenta carne pero sabes que es para todo el grupo y de momento deben conformarse con la comida que traes en tu morral; no lograran llegar a la fábrica con estos dos animales por lo que decides que es más seguro acampar por la zona en un lugar que les de resguardo de la noche. Caminan por ahí para encontrar el mejor sitio y ves un pozo en medio de la nada.

— ¿Por qué hay un pozo aquí? —dice Beth para nadie en particular.

—Quizás estamos cerca de lo que era un rancho y la gente construía pozos para dar agua a sus animales— respondes, suena raro porque parece el bosque pero probablemente.

Beth se encoge de hombros y camina hasta el pozo, quita la tapa de madera para luego jalar la cuerda que trae un cubo con agua fresca. Necesitan beber un poco después del caluroso día que han tenido así que con tus manos tomas el agua que por estar en el pozo esta fría. Es deliciosa.

— ¿Podríamos limpiarnos? — pide Beth con la cara entusiasmada.

— ¿Aquí? — pides asombrado.

Ella asiente con la cabeza —No hay nadie, tenemos los animales y entre esas piedras grandes podemos ocultarnos para la fogata sin que llame la atención, puedes cuidar y yo haré guardia después—.

— ¿Y si aparece un caminante? — le dices, la seguridad es antes que la limpieza.

La joven se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa —No hemos visto un solo caminante en todo el día ¿O acaso no te gusta bañarte? — termina divertida.

No le has visto de tan buen humor en todo este tiempo, supones que tiene que valer la pena el riesgo. De modo precavido accedes así que los dos jalan a los animales a la una parte donde le quitan los intestinos; cortas una rama gruesa y amarras su premio de las patas para que mañana muy temprano puedan cargarlo.

Una vez hecho eso y de juntar leña para la fogata no te parece tan mala idea refrescarte con el agua, por desgracia deberás esperar a que Beth termine primero. De pronto ella te saca de tus pensamientos. Al principio pareces confundido.

— ¿Puedes prestarme tu pañuelo? Lo lavare en cuanto lleguemos, lo prometo— exclama.

Sin pensarlo le entregas el pañuelo rojo detrás de tu pantalón. Sujetas tu ballesta y vas al área de árboles a unos pasos del pozo para cuidar que de ese lado no haya ningún caminante. Escuchas como se va desprendiendo de su ropa, el sonido te pone ansioso porque tu imaginación masculina está comenzando a correr muy lejos. Probablemente esta ya no es una buena idea pero no puedes decirle que has cambiado de opinión porque te estas poniendo caliente.

—Lo siento — te dice de pronto, su voz un poco más aguda —No es que a propósito quiera ponerme en peligro, algo en mi cabeza como que se detiene. No quiero que grites así, me duele—.

Te sientes un gran imbécil por la forma en que lo dice, perdiste el control en ese momento pero era porque estabas asustado. Volteas olvidándote por completo que se supone que se está bañando.

Tus ojos se quedan pegados en la escena: ella tiene todo el cabello recogido en un moño, no deja su característica coleta, por esa razón observas su cuello fino y largo por el que pasa tu pañuelo rojo y lentamente se desliza a sus pechos pequeños pero firmes para ir bajando por su vientre blanco hasta la naciente de su sexo. Está sentada en la hierba con las piernas dobladas ligeramente de modo que marca la curva de su cadera.

Ella tiene los ojos cerrados así que para tu fortuna no se da cuenta que eres un voyerista repentino, tragas saliva y te recargas en un árbol, sientes la corteza en tu espalda pero te empujas más para no tener la vista y no moverte más, tu propio sexo está punzando por el despertar. Escuchas el agua por lo que la fantasía no se desvanece tan fácil.

Entonces tratas de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea Beth desnuda pero de pronto de detienes, ¿Es eso. La razón por la que estas deslumbrado? Porque es joven y bonita y tiene mucho tiempo que no has estado con una mujer. No es así, no puede ser realmente pues lo primero que te conmovió fue que ella te apoyo cuando lo necesitabas además si fuera simple sexualidad podría ser cualquiera pero no, tú quieres estar con ella.

— ¿Daryl? Es tu turno— su voz al lado del tronco, con la cara limpia pero aún con su moño en la cabeza te hace saltar.

No dices nada y ella te ofrece el pañuelo, mierda sobre la mierda, te sientes todavía más obsceno porque vas a usar el mismo trapo para limpiarte. Lo haces todo con prisa y dando la espalda para que no vea que tienes una erección si por accidente puede ver algo, tu cabeza se siente caliente frente a la idea de que te observe pero entonces la escuchas sollozar; es apenas un ruidito como de roedor. Toda tu libido se asienta al escucharla.

—Beth, no quise gritarte. Es solo que… que algo puede ocurrirte— dices con tu voz ronca.

Sigues limpiando tan rápido como puedas, ya no por el estrés sino por la ansiedad de pensar en que ella ya no este, recuerdas lo mucho que te dolió saber que no estaba. Terminas la tarea a velocidad —Por eso por favor no te expongas así, a pesar de que tu cabeza te lo pida niégaselo—.

Terminas de vestirte y vas a donde Beth espera en el árbol, la noche ya ha caído sin embargo puedes ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, sonríes para que vea que no estás enojado y ella sonríe. Se van al espacio entre las rocas, son altas de unos dos metros forman un óvalo donde en medio pueden descansar. De tu mochila sacas galletas y carne seca que encontraron en la última carrera. Enciendes el fuego mientras comen para soportar el poco frío que vaya a aparecer en la madrugada.

El fuego dibuja sus sombras como si fuera un gigante, entonces ella pide hacer la primera guardia sin que vayas a oponerte pero también hace otra solicitud que te desconcierta: te pide que duermas en sus rodillas, que descanses tu cabeza en sus muslos y estira la mano para que te acerques.

—Por supuesto que no ¡que estupidez! — dices asustado, nunca has estado tan cercano a alguien.

Beth te mira tan dolida, por un momento la ves tan mayor, lo que sufrió la hizo crecer demasiado. No quieres que te lastime, no como cuando te beso porque no estaba bien en ese momento, pero en lugar de atacar como tú hiciste solo se da la vuelta y te da la espalda con su mirada fija en el exterior.

—Beth, es…—tratas de explicarle o inventarlo algo.

—No— contesta de modo frío —Yo no necesito tus mentiras, él que las necesita eres tú pero ya no importa—.

Tomas un respiro profundo —A mí sí me importa: yo no quiero estar cerca de las personas porque las pierdo fácilmente y no quiero que me toquen porque no estoy acostumbrado. Mi padre no me acariciaba sino que me golpeaba…—. Ese es el desencadenante.

Esta vez no hubo alcohol de por medio pero pasaron toda la noche hablando de su pasado, de la forma en que te trataron y todo lo que Merle te hizo. Las decepciones que te afligían e inclusive tus deseos de ser violento; de reaccionar de esa manera porque era la costumbre. Ella no te juzgó pero tampoco te dejó esconder lo que el sentía y tú por fin pudiste entender que así como ella se involucraba en cosas peligrosas por lo que le habían; hecho tú eras cruel porque estabas en la misma situación así que se prometieron pensar en el otro antes de actuar.

Comenzaba a amanecer, tenían que prepararse, estaban cansados porque no había dormido nada pero tenían que llegar con el resto del grupo. Los dos se estiraron, tú sentías el cuerpo tan pesado y tus huesos tronaban mientras te movías, a veces te imaginabas tan viejo como un anciano. Ella sonrío de un modo que te recordó a la antigua Beth.

Casi al llegar tomaron un descanso, te dolía el hombro por el esfuerzo e imaginaste que Beth estaba peor por la cara que hacía así que le pediste que se acercara y comenzaste a darle un masaje, ella gimió un poco pero parecía disfrutarlo; sentado de espaldas a ella volvió la imagen del pozo y tosiste incómodo para recuperarte.

— ¿Estás bien? — pidió ella girando para verte a la cara.

—S…sí— tartamudeaste.

Ella no parecía muy conforme, así que puso su mano en tu rodilla y sentiste que tu corazón se paró, no podías pensar claramente entonces ella te sonrío — ¿Recuerdas que no debes mentirme? Yo te conozco muy bien—. Su dulce voz, la manera en que te mira te hace ser impulsivo.

Sin más pones su boca en la de ella, tus manos en su rostro para atraerla a ti y la lengua que simplemente quiere explorar; es un beso breve. Te separas de ella sin que puedas respirar pero sientes que algo se clava en tu pecho al ver sus ojos húmedos.

—Beth…solo olvídalo…solo olvídalo— te incorporas rápidamente, quieres morirte en ese momento. Sabías que estaba mal pero aun así lo hiciste.

Ella no dice nada y se pone de pie, los dos caminan directo a la fábrica solo para enterarse de las malas noticias.

**Me salió más largo que el anterior pero esta bien voy a contestar unas dudas: Lilian representa la flor de lirio y se le asimila con lo metodico, armonioso y el nombre se da para la gente que planea en grande. En cuanto a los titulos de los cápitulos son los nombres de las cartas del antiguo Tarot. Esta historia esta cargada de simbolismos tanto culturales como dentro de la propia historia. Prometo responder más en el siguiente.**


	13. La rueda de la fortuna

Recuerdas la enorme explosión de Terminus, no entiendes como llegaron a la zona de armamento pero lo habían conseguido y desde ahí habían destruido lo que era tu hogar y el de tu gente. Tenías que matarlos a cualquier costo pero se estaban moviendo constantemente por lo que era casi imposible seguirles la pista.

Luego estaba esa rubia, Beth como te había dicho que se llamaba. Te importaba de la misma forma que te era indiferente: tratabas de sustituir a Hilary tu prometida, exprometida a menos que de pronto te gustara la necrofilia. También te gustaba un poco la propia Beth en la manera en que la habías conocido.

Seguiste caminando con la confianza de encontrarlos en su guarida, no tenían muchos recursos para avanzar rápido y la prueba era que desde el momento en que Terminus había caído todavía no se iban muy lejos. Trataste de trazar los lugares en los que se habían encontrado junto con lo que considerabas importante si querían sobrevivir, de ahí partiste para crear un circulo de búsqueda que esperaba le diera resultado.

Tu gente confiaba plenamente en ti y no podías fallar, ya lo habías hecho varias veces. De pronto, entre las arboledas viste a la morena del grupo, la mujer de las dos coletas y la mujer de rasgos africanos. Estaban de buena suerte, ordenaste que rodearan al pequeño grupo. Las mujeres apuntaron sus armas cuando te vieron de pie frente a ellas.

Una pequeña sonrisa les diste, era imposible no estar de buen humor luego de encontrarlas; ibas a obligarlas a que te dijeran donde estaba su escondite —Yo bajaría mis armas, las tenemos rodeadas. Antes de intentar algo estarían muertas y no precisamente por un disparo en la cabeza—.

Ves la mirada salvaje de la morena, te recordaba a alguien pero no podías acertar. De pronto la ves tirar su arma a la tierra seguida de sus compañeras. Es una buena señal que ellas sean tan obedientes. —Bien, ahora me van a decir en donde están sus amigos. Quiero charlar con ellos—.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Tyresse? No eres más que otro asesino— te reprocha la mujer de rasgos africanos, tiene cierto parecido con ese hombre que terminaste destazando. Todavía puedes recordar el grito grave que dio cuando cortaste su pierna con ese machete y toda la sangre que baño la mesa donde lo tenías. Querías mostrar un punto, ojala hubieras tenido anestesia pero ahora solo tienes que callar los gritos del hombre en tu cabeza.

— ¿Y tú? Porque hasta donde recuerdo le disparaste al hijo de Mary en el estómago— respondes con ligero sarcasmo en la voz.

Puedes ver los ojos de sorpresa de las tres, niegas con la cabeza en una sonrisa, te parece increíble que no tengan en cuenta sus propias acciones y finjan ser los buenos —Bueno, esto es lo que va a pasar: les voy a preguntar dónde están alojados, se van a negar, las voy a golpear pero se van a resistir entonces tendré que usar la tortura y voy a cortarle el brazo a una de las tres entonces alguna por proteger a su amiga dirá la verdad—.

Las tres se muerden los labios nerviosas, la respuesta de la morena y la mujer de piel oscura es más resistente que de la que parece latina. Diriges tus palabras a esta para mejor efecto —Podemos ahorrarnos unos pasos y me dicen donde se encuentran los demás—.

La mujer de coletas te da una sonrisa burlona —Eres un pendejo, estas tan obsesionado con nosotros que no piensas en lo demás. Nosotros podríamos salvar al mundo: tenemos a alguien que conoce la cura pero eres demasiado estúpido para entenderlo—. Dice.

Sientes una oleada de energía nueva ¿En serio tienen la cura?, Terminus estuvo trabajando en la idea por mucho tiempo: anotando en una lista cada uno los hombres a los que les inyectaron el suero con que alimentaban a los caminantes, el registro de todas las disecciones que realizaron a los humanos para ver las transformaciones. Mucho trabajo que se perdió pero que de cualquier forma no daba ningún avance y esta mujer te habla de una cura.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — Te burlas —De ser así no veo porque no estaban salvando al mundo en lugar de correr a Terminus—.

—La única forma de fabricar una cura es con lo que hay en Washington, ahí está lo necesario genio— contesta altanera.

Sonríes, mientras tu cabeza repite "nunca más vamos a confiar…" y ella traga algo de saliva —En ese caso, vamos a platicar tranquilamente aunque para eso necesito primero saber dónde está tu líder —.

Las tres descomponen su cara, es obvio que no te van a llevar, te acercas a la mujer latina — ¿Vas a llevarme? — pides con la mayor cordialidad.

Ella escupe al suelo así que en respuesta le das un puñetazo en la quijada, la mujer de cabello castaño te mira con odio —Y pensar que mi hermana piensa que eres buena persona—. Exclama.

Que alguien piense que todavía existen buenas personas es de aplaudirse, por lo dulce del pensamiento — ¿O sí, quien es tu hermana? —.

—Princess ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Asqueroso enfermo — contesta con gran amargura la mujer.

Salvo por Lilian, nadie sabe tu relación con Beth pero puedes ver por los ojos furiosos de esa mujer de cabello castaño que ella conoce un poco, la mención de Beth y que a pesar de todo piensa que eres buena persona te produce un ligero escalofrío. ¿En serio son hermanas? A menos que hayan nacido de otra madre no te explicas su nulo parecido, aunque su forma de mirar se asemeja tanto al de la joven rubia.

Recuerdas ese momento en que la besaste, la forma en que estabas aspirando su perfume y Hilary y ella se fundían en una sola. Tienes un cambio de planes, uno que posiblemente es un poco arriesgado, debiste escuchar a Lilian cuando te dijo y no involucrarte. A pesar de todo vas a cumplir con tu palabra para Ítaca pero no como originalmente pensabas.

—Ella puede hacerme una visita, sabe dónde estoy: Ítaca, dile que venga por su amiga— ordenas que tomen a la mujer de rasgos africanos y la separan del resto, esta se resiste así que la golpean en la cabeza con un arma.

—Si viene por ella, puede irse la mujer. Esta vez voy dejar que se vayan ustedes dos para que den mi mensaje y también dile a tu líder que si tienen la cura estoy dispuesto a olvidar viejas rencillas— les explicas a las dos.

— ¡Sasha! — Escuchas gritar a la castaña a tus espaldas —Vas a pagar te lo juro—.

Vuelves a Ítaca, tardaras unos días; el suficiente tiempo para serenarte y explicar a Lilian lo que ha ocurrido; demasiada información para tu gusto y desde la caída de Terminus tú dudas mucho de las decisiones que tomas, no sabes que más hacer porque cada uno puede ser un nuevo error. Mary, aprieta tu hombro para reconfortarte y no puedes verla a los ojos, no después de verla de rodillas con las manos llenas de sangre tratando de parar la hemorragia en el estómago de su hijo.

Escuchas su llanto como si fuera ayer, suplicando a su hijo que no la abandone "no te mueras" y así estabas tú cuando Hilary fue mordida por ese caminante. Pasas tus manos por tus ojos para impedir que salgan las lágrimas.

—Tranquilo Gareth, la gente confía en ti — te dice Mary.

¡Ese es el maldito problema! Todos confían para esa responsabilidad de guiarlos, quisieras ser el que obedece y no ordena pero ese es el último legado que te dejo tu familia. No puedes verte débil porque los demás comenzaran a temer, te incorporas de donde estabas sentado y vas al fuego. Muy cerca esta esa mujer, no quieres saber su nombre, tiene la piel amoratada.

— ¿Y que han estado haciendo mientras estábamos tratando de reponernos? — dices con amabilidad.

Ella trata de sentarse, le han dado una buena paliza no lo suficiente para impedirle moverse pero si para que dé uno que otro quejido; te mira unos momentos, esos ojos que te juzgan por lo que se supone que le hiciste. De pronto sonríe con amargura y niega con la cabeza.

—Les dije que era una trampa pero no me creyeron, pero tampoco podía dejarlos solos, es una cuestión tonta de lealtad— trata de estirarse a pesar de los nudos en sus pies.

Tú ordenas que le den un poco de agua que bebe con avidez —Venimos buscando auxilio y ustedes ofrecen darnos comida y refugio para ser sus esclavos por seis meses —. Se ríe de modo despectivo.

—Se aprovechan de la necesidad humana y lo peor fue encerrarnos en ese contenedor. Fue lo más estúpido que se les ocurrió hacer ¿Por qué pensaron que alguien que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al exterior se iba a resignar? — en su tono puedes detectar la burla. Tod va a golpearla pero le pides que se detenga.

Ella tiene un buen punto, eres un pésimo líder por no pensar en eso. Es obvio que no confiabas en ellos y lo mejor era matarlos pero necesitabas el pago a Ítaca; tu verdadero error fue encerrar a la gente junta, gente que haría lo que fuera por sobrevivir.

Es la única vez que hablas con ella, sin contratiempos llegas a Ítaca. Les dan la bienvenida como de costumbre y ordenas que encierren a la mujer en una de las celdas mientras tú vas a hablar con Lilian. Se encuentra en su casa, normalmente nadie va a menos que sea una urgencia pero tú tienes ciertos privilegios. Eres algo parecido a una familia así que cuando le dices a Ellie que vas a verla asiente.

Llamas a la puerta, te permite entrar, puedes verla con su cabello negro a la altura de la barbilla mojado y un pijama rosa con corazones. Al verte sonríe y te abraza, es casi un ritual junto con el guiño de esos ojos azules —Voy a cocinar algo ¿Quieres? —.

Rechazas el gesto, quieres hablar de inmediato sobre lo que ocurrió como una forma de exorcizar tus dudas porque a diferencia tuya ella parece llevar mejor esto de liderar; claro, es mucho más grande que tú pero parece que tiene esa capacidad de pensar con la cabeza fría.

Ella está cortando un poco de carne y unas espinacas, pone todo en una cacerola. La escuchas tararear, este es su santuario pues impide que cualquiera entre a su casa y mucho menos tratar temas de Ítaca con excepción de ti, una vez lista sirve la comida en dos platos y pone una porción para ti. Ruedas los ojos sin ocultar tu sonrisa; a veces la visualizas como una mamá o una hermana.

Mientras comen le cuentas sobre la nueva información omitiendo el hecho que dejaste escapar a dos por pensar en Beth. Lilian escucha con atención, termina de comer y sigue sin decir nada. Esta expectante con su respuesta pues no te agrada que siga callada. Sus manos se entrelazan y sus codos se recargan en la mesa.

—No trajiste a la rubia como te pedí— pronuncia con descontento.

—Estoy haciendo dos cosas a la vez: ellos no van a dejar a esa mujer aquí atrapada por que hablan de familia, lo sé y para eso necesitan que Beth los guie para venir a rescatarla. Tenemos a la rubia y a esos malditos de una vez. Nada de estarlos persiguiendo que es casi imposible así— contestas para explicarle.

— ¿Beth? La rubia se llama Beth— ves como hace un puño con su mano con ira — ¡Ahora es un maldito…! —. Esta respirando pesadamente.

—No necesitan nombres si vamos a matarlos o utilizarlos. Con nombres se convierten en personas y sentimos lastima, culpa, pena. Gareth ya no puedo tolerar más: no solo no la trajiste a ella sino que les diste permiso a que vengan atacar Ítaca ¿Quieres un Terminus? —tragas saliva al pensar en todas las implicaciones de lo que tu decisión sentimental propició.

La ves golpear la mesa —Es suficiente, desde ahora estoy a cargo de la operación. Dices que tienen a alguien con la cura, pues voy a asegurarme de que llegue a Washington si eso es lo que necesita y eso solo se consigue con gente de mi confianza—.

Se incorpora y va a su dormitorio para cambiarse mientras tu sientes mareo y sudor frío que te recorre la espalda. La ves salir con jeans negros y una t-shirt verde —Tomo a esa mujer como pago por la ayuda proporcionada—.

—Lilian no te atrevas— le amenazas pero ella sigue tan seria como siempre.

—Con eso queda concluida la alianza Terminus-Ítaca. Pueden ser aceptados bajo dos condiciones en Ítaca: como ciudadanos por la alianza pero serán juzgados por todos sus fallos y asesinados o como cualquier otro individuo, como esclavos por seis meses haciendo todo lo que ordenemos para ser ciudadanos después de ese periodo. Como esclavos no se les permite opinar de nada con excepción del trato que les den los ciudadanos, deberán tomar los trabajos que nadie quiere pero se les brindara comida, protección y lo necesario— sujeta su cabello con una liga.

Estás furioso — ¿Cómo puedes darle la espalda a tu gente? Fue Mary quien te consoló cuando murieron tus hijos, Tod hizo la carrera para curarte de esa infección y mi abuelo te convirtió en lo que eres ¡Maldita mujer! —.

Ella tiene los ojos húmedos y comienza a llorar, se limpia el rostro y vuelve a ser dura —Salvo tu Gareth que perderás todos tus privilegios como líder de Terminus pero tienes inmunidad a tus errores pasados—.

— ¡Lilian, Terminus es tu casa! No puedes darle la espalda — gritas.

—Te equivocas, Terrminus fue mi casa y la tuya. Terminus ya no existe, me estoy apegando a las reglas para que más madres no pierdan a sus hijos. Más gente no enferme, para que el mundo que no pude disfrutar yo exista para alguien más…así que tienes seis horas para decidir— responde con frialdad.

**Uf, estoy triste, me baje del autobus y se me olvido bajar una de las bolsas que llevaba donde tenía mi lap top, mi LAP TOP; he perdido todo lo que tenía avanzado de mis fics (ok, no se preocupen sobre que no tenga final escribo todos los capitulos a mano y luego lo paso a Word) y apenas pude transcribir y limpiar de errores este porque no puedo administrar tanto mi tiempo desde mi PC. Lo que me lleva a pensar en si debo darle una pausa a uno de los dos fic que estoy trabajando para que pueda ponerme al corriente con alguno. No sé, esta semana publico con normalidad pero el viernes decido cual poner en pausa.**


	14. La torre

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Rick y Daryl te están evitando o ¿Tú a ellos?, en el caso de Rick sí, habían sido más de dos días desde el beso que no podías negar te había gustado y no podías definir. Estabas tan confundida y luego Daryl había hecho algo semejante, la atracción con él también había sido tan fuerte pero incluso un poco más porque tú lo habías tenido en unos pensamientos ligeramente obscenos cuando habían estado solos pero en cuanto a sus sentimientos era simple confusión.

Habías visto el rostro de ambos hombres en ese momento y habías querido decirles algo pero huir había sido un impulso más fuerte, estaba asustada de lastimarlos o lastimarte a ti misma pues la última relación que habías tenido había sido bizarro y bajo circunstancias extraordinarias. Necesitabas hablar con ellos pero no sabías que decirles: Gracias, me encanto besarlos pero estoy demasiado presionada para hacer otra cosa que no sea eso.

Después de ser tan buenos contigo, ahora ellos evitan tu mirada cuando por accidente se dan cuenta que los estas mirando. Lo primero es hablar con Rick pero en cuánto estas decidida, Maggie entra con angustia para decirles que Gareth se había llevado a Sasha. Todos voltearon a verte como si tú fueras responsable por lo que hacía Gareth, es cierto que lo defendías pero no podías controlar sus reacciones.

Rick sin perder tiempo te pidió que le dijeras donde habías estado, por desgracia, cuando escapaste de ahí fue con otros dos chicos; estabas muy confundida y no sabes muy bien donde se encuentra el lugar pero puedes intentar buscar con exactitud, en su lugar Rosita sugiere usar las habilidades de seguimiento para encontrarlos antes de que lleguen a su destino.

Sin perder tiempo se dividen en dos grupos: Daryl, Glenn y Maggie en uno y tú, Rick y Bob en otro pero Gareth sabe ocultar sus pistas así que terminas usando tu confundida cabeza para tratar de seguirles el paso. Caminas hasta una carretera fuera de la zona industrial entonces te detienes.

—Es muy lejos, si queremos ir a ese lugar necesitamos tomar alimentos y cosas para el viaje. Ítaca— el nombre te hace un sabor amargo en la boca.

Bob es el más inquieto, está casi haciéndolos correr a ustedes para volver a la fábrica por lo que necesitan pero antes de dar un paso de vuelta ven la manada que los persigue, tu primer impulso es correr directo a la manada pero te detienes. Estas pensando en las palabras de Daryl, en la promesa de cuidarte más.

— ¡Beth! — escuchas los gritos de Rick y Bob. Te das cuenta que la única forma de escapar de los caminantes es corriendo al lado contrario de donde está el dúo.

Respiras profundo antes de iniciar la carrera porque en realidad quieres ir al lado de los hombres para protegerlos, tus piernas se mueven con tanto trabajo que no sabes si es por resistirte o porque ya llevas por mucho rato este ritmo. De pronto el piso se mueve, y tu vista se pierde seguida de un golpe contra una piedra. Has caído en un agujero estrecho y te duele la espalda por la fuerza con la que te estrellaste.

No tienes tiempo de quejas porque ves a un caminante torpe que cae directo a ti, pones tu cuchillo directo en su cráneo antes de que pueda morderte, apenas terminaste con el andador cuando otro cae y explota encima del anterior, otros dos más entran en el agujero así que con la mano libre que te queda clavas el cuchillo en los muertos. No puedes moverte, el hedor es insoportable pero lo peor es que por el peso tu respiración es más difícil.

Estas tratando de empujar con todas tus fuerzas e ignorar el dolor de tu espalda pero solo tienes movilidad en la mano derecha, esperas que la manada que dejaste atrás no pase por aquí porque es evidente que morirías en estas circunstancias. Tus piernas usan la tierra para impulsarte aunque sigue sin funcionar. Es frustrante, poco a poco el esfuerzo te agota, ves caer el sol.

Esta es la peor sepultura del mundo, sin embargo, parece ser ideal según las situaciones y hay una sola cosa de la que te arrepientes: de no haberle dicho nada a Daryl o Rick cuando te besaron, ellos se dejaron expuestos y tú solo mantuviste la distancia. No puedes morir así, usas tu mano libre para apuñalar parte del brazo del caminante más cercano, estas desgarrando una persona; hasta este punto has llegado.

No importa el tiempo que te tome, estas destruyendo estos cadáveres para poder moverte. Luego de unas horas tu mano te duele y tiembla por ponerla al límite pero sigues persistiendo y te llenas de sangre o carne podrida, la madrugada comienza de nuevo cuando por fin logras moverte con mayor libertad y con la otra mano empujas parte de los cadáveres que tienen el cuerpo desfigurado.

Usas tus manos para presionarte en la tierra, tus uñas se llenan de lodo y te arden, a pesar de eso te aferras para librarte de esa pila de cuerpos. Los usas como soporte para subir de este hueco y al salir la brisa de la mañana seca parte del sudor que toda una noche de esfuerzo ha producido. Tomas un momento para descansar, la cacería también había dejado su parte del esfuerzo, en especial un ligero dolor de hombros así que permites acostarte unos segundos en la hierba.

El sueño comienza a vencerte, es imposible tener los ojos abiertos por todo el ajetreo de un día, sin comer. Escuchas unos ruidos que te alertan de que hay alguien ahí; te incorporas con cuchillo en mano dispuesta a todo. No ves a nadie cerca, tal vez fue un roedor o algo así.

—Hola cachorrita rubia— escuchas entre los árboles.

La inconfundible voz del hombre que te mantuvo encerrada te paraliza; debes correr lejos pero tus piernas no se mueven y por fin sale de entre unos árboles no muy lejanos. Si no vas a huir tienes que matarlo. Ves su cabello cano, su ropa verde oscuro y el rostro con la cicatriz desconfiado. Aprietas con más fuerza el cuchillo conforme da unos pasos en tu dirección.

—Hay una habitación especial solo para ti en Ítaca— dice con ligera burla —Ven conmigo—. Ordena.

Sueltas el cuchillo de inmediato, te llevas las manos a los oídos; necesitas luchar contra la orden e intentar no tener miedo. Se lo prometiste a Daryl, que te cuidarías. Cierras los ojos para concentrarte pero lo único que llega a tu cabeza es la imagen de esa habitación y la pelea con esa mujer con una roca. La forma en que ella está golpeando tu brazo derecho hasta que sientes que algo se parte. Casi puedes sentir el yeso en tu brazo.

Estas temblando con tal fuerza que tus piernas flaquean y caes al suelo pero de pronto recuerdas la sonrisa de Maggie, los lloriqueos de Judith, el beso de Rick y el beso de Daryl. Agarras el cuchillo para atravesarle la garganta a ese hombre y cuando estas a centímetros de él te detienes, puedes ver su sonrisa confiada —Siempre fuiste la más avanzada y la más obediente—.

Por primera vez te percatas de los hombres que están a su alrededor, puede que tu hayas mejorado en defenderte pero son demasiados para ti y consiguen someterte. Levantas el rostro a ese hombre —Estas bajo el mando del jefe Jhon— dice con insolencia.

Te atan las manos y vendan tus ojos, a partir de ese momento comienzas a caminar en dirección a Ítaca, lo sabes, no quieres entrar en esa habitación, no quieres hacer frente a todo lo que Jhon va a hacer contigo pero no se te ocurre nada para escapar y lo peor es la impotencia ¿Por qué no pudiste matarlo? ¿Por qué cuando él o esa mujer te hablan los quieres obedecer? ¿Qué piezas son las que te faltan? Y quieres que alguien te venga a salvar porque eres incapaz de hacerlo por ti misma.

Tu estomago gruñe pues te dan agua pero no comida, la temperatura baja un poco por lo que supones que es de noche pero no sabes a ciencia cierta. Tienes que escapar pues Ítaca es el infierno; escuchas murmullos de charlas. Estas atada a un árbol por lo que correr al azar no es una opción. Las pisadas te dicen que tienes a alguien cerca.

—Cuando te conocí eras tan dócil, tan moldeable pero jamás llegué a imaginar el potencial que tenías: aprendiste en siete meses lo que hombres más grandes y en mejor condición lograron en dos años— la asquerosa voz de Jhon, una que te hace querer vomitar.

— ¿Encontraste a tu Daryl? Me imagino que si es así te convertiste en una zorra mientras estuviste a su lado— bromea con cierto morbo.

No respondes, no quieres decir nada que pueda usar en tu contra, él parece notarlo porque su tono de voz es divertida —Al menos aprendiste algo—.

Es lo único que te dice, el resto de la noche habla con los otros hombres. Ríen de estupideces y como él formaba parte del ejército cuando todo esto estalló. Los otros cuentan sus historias pero tú estás centrada en tus pensamientos, recuerdas llamar a Daryl en esa habitación porque sabias que era el único que permaneció contigo hasta el final, porque querías reunirte con él.

La mañana llega y la caminata prosigue; sabes que estas cerca de Ítaca, las puertas se abren y tú quieres llorar, ahogas tus sollozos mordiendo tu labio pero no pasa desapercibido por Jhon —Ahora lloras, supongo que tengo que hacer que recuerdes algunas cosas—.

Él ordena que te lleven a la prisión, dos hombre te toman de los brazos y comienzas a conducirte a donde se supone que deben; no debe haber mucha gente en la calle o donde estas porque apenas escuchas voces que poco importan porque tus oídos están zumbando, tú podrías suplicar si eso servía de algo e intentas resistirte caminando más despacio. Los hombres se están quejando pero sigues sin moverte rápido.

—Hey, ¿Qué hacen? Lilian me ha dado órdenes de llevársela— alguien dice, es Gareth y quieres reír por escuchar su voz.

Sientes sus manos en su cintura y te susurra —Cálmate y camina como yo te diga—.

Asientes con la cabeza, te dejas conducir por completo hasta el murmullo de un grupo. Sabes que estas entrando en un auto, sientes los asientos y el calor sofocante de ellos. Escuchas el rugir del motor para luego avanzar. Nadie dice nada un rato ni te quitan la venda. Hasta que por fin el auto se detiene y sientes que se aflojan la cuerda en tus manos, apenas notaste que te dolían las muñecas por lo apretado. Bajan la venda de los ojos pero no puedes ver nada hasta que la te adaptes a la luz del ambiente: frente a ti esta Gareth.

No puedes evitar la alegría de sentirte salvada y tus brazos de modo involuntario van al cuello del hombre mientras les das las gracias.

—Gareth, debemos alejarnos de Ítaca lo más que podamos— dice una voz atrás de ti.

Al darte vuelta te das cuenta que hay cuatro personas en la parte posterior del auto, Gareth arranca y maneja muy rápido, el sueño comienza a pesarte y pequeños temblores por la tensión escapan de tus brazos. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas para volver al campamento pues supones que están todos preocupados además que tienen que salvar a Sasha.

—Por favor, tengo que bajar— hablas de pronto —Necesito regresar con mi familia—.

Gareth da una mirada desdeñosa en tu lado —Lilian quiere hacerse cargo de "tu familia" ahora que sabe que tienen alguien con la cura, es mejor que te quedes con nosotros—. Es su respuesta.

No es la situación ideal para encontrarte con Gareth pero hace mucho que la situación ideal se transformó en fantasía así que solo reaccionas de la única manera en la que puedes hacer a pesar de que tu voz se llena de amenaza — ¡Necesito ir con mi familia! —.

Para tu sorpresa el hombre frena de golpe, las llantas rechinan y usas tus manos para detenerte antes de golpearte contra el vidrio porque no tienes el cinturón; Gareth baja del auto y sin esperar imitas los movimientos del hombre, puedes ver otros tres autos que también han frenado de improviso así como contemplar el enojo en su cara.

—Te acabó de salvar de volver ahí, muestra un poco de respeto en lugar de gritarme lo que tus caprichos te piden, princess— dice con cierta burla en la voz.

En ese momento tú sientes dolor, enojo, alegría y no sabes que más de tenerlo enfrente, porque a pesar de todo; él era la única persona que te ayudó y gracias a la cual pudiste regresar a tu familia — ¡Mi nombre es Beth! —.

Él suelta una carcajada amarga —A mí no me importa, Beth, Hilary, princess o lo que sea. Tú estás muerta si decides irte por ahí con esos bastardos a los que voy a exterminar—.

—No tiene que ser así, ellos son buenos. No querían lastimarte a ti ni nadie así como tú no hiciste daño a propósito…por lo menos al principio…podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Uno en el que no tenemos que estarnos persiguiendo y matando— dices, casi como si estuvieras rezando. Estas tan cansada de esto.

—Claro— dice, antes de poder darte cuenta su mano está en tu cuello y te azota contra la parte frontal del auto, sacas una leve queja por el golpe.

—Y todos vamos a ser amigos y perdonar nuestros errores solo porque tú lo pides, por la bondad de tu corazón y la belleza de tu cara— habla con rencor pero su voz y sus gestos se mantienen controlados, sin embargo, la forma en que actúa te asusta.

Es la primera vez que conoces su lado oscuro e inevitablemente estas llorando, últimamente llorabas más a menudo. Él te suelta con desgano, luego exclama —Pensé que ya habías aprendido que esa actitud es patética y que ya no eras débil—.

— ¿Por qué todo aquel que no da un puñetazo es débil? Siempre se debe usar la violencia para todo y entonces eres alguien que merece respeto. La violencia nunca ha sido la respuesta ni ahora ni antes de la AZ pero no pueden entenderlo— te limpias los ojos.

Gareth se pasa la mano por el cabello ligeramente divertido —Mira hasta donde te ha llevado tu filosofía—.

Tomas una respiración profunda, parecía que tu grupo no conseguía avances contigo pero al estar con Gareth te das cuenta que ellos han hecho demasiado. Tienes que salvarlos eso es todo.

—Podemos hacer una tregua para salvar a la gente que nos importa: si mi familia va ser atacada y la tuya también, merece la pena probar porque dudo que separados podamos hacer frente a Lilian— dices con dureza y puedes ver la observación curiosa del hombre.

—Algo pasó con esa mujer o ¿Por qué me dejaste escapar? No es por la bondad de tu corazón— aclaras a Gareth que sonríe divertido por tu perspicacia.

—Si tuvieras que escoger un grupo…— comienza a decir pero lo interrumpes.

—Siempre los voy a elegir a ellos—.

_Sobre el comentario de Mabel, Beth no cree que fue violada por Gareth, ella no lo ve así (por eso no tiene ese trauma). Gracias por sus comentarios._


	15. El mago

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Desde que habían perdido a Beth, la crisis en el grupo se había extendido; Bob por Sasha. Maggie y Daryl por Beth mientras tú te sientes impotente de no poder hacer nada por las dos mujeres, habían ido en búsquedas pero la manada había borrado cualquier huella para encontrar a la joven rubia por la que estabas más preocupado pese a que Sasha estaba con Gareth y tenían mayores antecedentes sobre lo que podía ocurrirle.

Aparece Carl que estaba de guardia —Es un auto—. Es lo único que alcanza a decir cuando todos se mueven en la dirección que tu hijo señala.

Tú estás apuntando con tu arma a la entrada, no vas a dejar que nadie se acerque peligrosamente a tu familia. Es un auto azul despintado con oxido y que sin duda tuvo días mejores; el resto del grupo apunta con sus armas en el momento en que el vehículo se detiene. De este baja Beth y para tu sorpresa también Gareth con las manos en alto en señal de paz.

Das un paso adelante con tu arma amenazadoramente y Beth corre para ponerse frente al hombre — ¡No! — Pide ella —Necesitamos hablar, es importante—. Les aclara.

Gareth se burla —Beth, no vas a evitar que me maten, eres demasiado baja de estatura y el líder va a apuntar a la cabeza—. Ese actitud de suficiencia te irrita de sobremanera.

Puedes ver el desconcierto en el resto del grupo, sabes que esta vez tienes que elegir por tu cuenta pues están tan confundidos que de momento no son de ayuda. Apuntas ya no a la cabeza sino al pecho de Beth porque de lo contrario sí que le darás un tiro a ese tonto, no tienes ni idea que está pasando por la mente de Beth pero debe ser algo serio para que traiga al hombre que detestas solo por debajo del gobernador.

—Estamos en peligro— comienza a explicar Beth con los ojos llenos de preocupación, su ropa sucia y las ojeras profundas te hacen pensar en que no ha dormido nada. Pronto tú tienes toda tu atención en Gareth que permanece con las manos levantadas pero sin sonreír; estas tratando de descubrir algún secreto como cuando eras policía.

—Hay un lugar parecido a Terminus, se llama Ítaca y está dirigido por una mujer llamada Lilian, ella sabe sobre la cura porque Gareth le dijo así que ella planea atacarnos para conseguirla. Ella es muy peligrosa y Gareth la conoce mejor que cualquiera. Él puede ayudarnos, ahora es enemigo de esa mujer y también está en peligro, nos necesita y si queremos sobrevivir lo necesitamos— te explica Beth.

Escuchas la mofa de Abraham atrás de ti, la exhalación de incredulidad de Carol y el gemido de protesta de Maggie. Y si no fuera por todo lo que Beth les contó a ti y Daryl ese día le darías un disparo a Gareth en ese momento, pero sabes que el hombre solo se acercaría a ustedes por desesperación o venganza y de momento puedes ver un dejo de la primera en su cara.

—Beth, todo eso te lo dijo Gareth ¿No es cierto? — le dices con tu voz grave y dura, ves a ella un poco confundida.

— ¿Por qué crees lo que te dice? ¿Cuál es tu prueba? — pides, ella mueve los ojos de un lado a otro e inicia el juego con sus dedos que te indica que está nerviosa.

—Yo no tengo pruebas, yo confió en él— explica aunque rápidamente agrega —Pero él me liberó de Ítaca, yo fui llevada para allá en estos días y él me ayudo a salir—.

Casi puedes imaginar como todos niegan con la cabeza ante su respuesta, un pequeño silbido de parte de Rosita que dice —Puede ser un truco para acercarse a nosotros ¿O porque no libero a Sasha también? —.

En ese momento Gareth da un paso delante de Beth, está muy serio —Esa mujer quedó bajo el cuidado de Lilian gracias a lo que ella podrá saber dónde están, pueden creer o no hacerlo pero es un hecho que piensa exterminarnos. Yo solo quiero una tregua lo suficiente larga para sobrevivir al ataque de Lillian porque la definición de perra será la más pequeña de eso—.

Abraham da un paso adelante, es nuevo y no entiende que normalmente abrir la boca durante estas situaciones puede ser un inconveniente —Pues nos vamos, gracias por el consejo imbécil—.

Gareth entonces resopla con disimulada exasperación —Creo que saben lo que puede hacer princess, Lilian tiene 15 soldados más como ella ¿Acaso crees que no los va a rastrear? Y en un espacio abierto no van a tener oportunidad—.

—De acuerdo— dices, es como lanzar una moneda al aire, estás jugando tu vida y la de los demás a la suerte porque todo puede ser una trampa. No sabes nada de Ítaca ni de Lilian; no puedes asegurarte que Gareth no piensa traicionarte y es más, es imposible conocer si Eugene dice la verdad pero no tienes muchas opciones, Beth conoce mejor a Gareth o Lilian, ella hasta cierto punto es tu referencia.

—Eres la responsabilidad de Beth y como seguro, no vas a saber quién es la persona que tiene la cura ¿O lo sabes ya? — preguntas con doble sentido pues si ya supiera la respuesta los abría atacado ya y al mismo tiempo querías ver que tanto le importaba la cura.

Observas el gesto de molestia de Gareth, él esperaba que de tu boca saliera quien es el salvador, no es posible confiar en alguien así —Ve por tu gente y tráela aquí pero Beth se hará cargo de las armas y las traerá en ese auto. Será por así decirlo nuestra ofrenda de paz pero ten en cuenta de lo que somos capaces—.

Gareth asiente con la cabeza mientras Beth se asoma por un costado del cuerpo de Gareth y te da una pequeña sonrisa, los dos suben al auto y se marchan. Parece que el resto del grupo estaba en shock por lo que permanecieron callados pero en cuanto el auto se perdió de vista comienzan las protestas y los ceños fruncidos.

—Y simplemente vamos a dejar a Sasha con esa mujer si es tan peligrosa— dice Bob con enfado y ansiedad.

— ¿Cómo puedes dejar a cargo a Beth sobre Gareth? Ella todavía no está bien— se queja Maggie.

— ¡No vamos a arriesgar a Eugene! El hecho de que ella te tenga a ti y ese cabrón comiendo de su mano no significa que los demás hagan lo que pide— grita Abraham.

—Bien, vete si quieres y arruínalo todo— te quejas —Podemos tener a Gareth cerca y con cualquier pretexto matarlo, podemos estar en peligro pero salvarlos con las nuevas manos si es cierto pero carga con tu misión sin pensar y muérete si te equivocas—. Le gritas.

Los demás guardan silencio, se sienten intimidados por tu actuar —Yo no puedo leer tan fácil los movimientos de Gareth pero si los de Beth y ella puede manejarlo. Ahora sobre Sasha, primero necesitamos un buen número de personas para entrar en esa Ítaca si es como Terminus porque les recuerdo que salir de ahí casi nos cuesta la vida—.

—Entonces hay que prepararnos, antes de que lleguen debemos dividir la fábrica en dos— habla Michonne —Necesitamos separarnos de ellos para que no averigüen mucho de nosotros y cuidar de decir que Eugene tiene la cura—.

Los demás asienten, comienzan a trabajar en las actividades; puedes ver a tu hijo muy serio pero no está cuestionando tu decisión y Daryl trabajando pero de un pésimo humor; la tensión en el ambiente no ayuda pero puedes ver a tu hermano totalmente fuera de equilibrio.

Le pides que te acompañe afuera, quieres ver lo que opina de lo que estás haciendo pero Daryl no dice una palabra y aunque no suele ser un patrón distinto sabes que su silencio encierra algo más hasta que de pronto lo deja escapar — ¿Por qué? ¡Lo estas dejando entrar en nuestra vida después de todo lo que hizo! A ella le importa pero a nosotros no—.

Lo ves moverse de un lado a otro como una fiera salvaje, tú entiendes que la verdadera queja es que Gareth puede estar cerca de Beth, tú entiendes porque quieres romperle algo a ese hombre de la entrepierna por la forma en que habló con Beth pero no importa lo mucho que le odies le debes cierta gratitud por salvar la vida de la joven más de una vez por lo que parece y te preocupa que ella este deslumbrada por ese…

— ¿Y por qué no dices nada? Todos estaban gritándome— le pides con moderación.

—Precisamente por eso— te responde menos molesto.

— ¿Crees que lo que dijo Beth es cierto? —pides por primera vez, de todos es el único que conoce la historia de la rubia.

—En este momento no me importa— contesta de modo tajante.

En ese momento aparece el grupo de Gareth, sientes tus nervios de punta. En cualquier momento te crees disparando como loco. En su lugar permaneces de pie mientras los ves descargar sus cosas mientras Beth te hace un recuento de armas; no es mucho lo que tienen por lo que para ti es un alivio por lo menos no pueden hacer un tiroteo. Michonne aparece de nuevo para guiarlos a su espacio.

Gareth le da una mirada a Beth quien asiente para que vaya con la otra mujer; los pasos de la pequeña rubia te dicen que se acerca a ti pero prefieres ignorarla para poner toda tu atención en tus posibles enemigos: algunos ancianos, jóvenes y adultos.

—Rick ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? — te pide con su voz tímida.

Le das a entender que será una vez que has dejado las reglas claras a ese grupo: solo hablaras con Gareth, ningún miembro del otro grupo se acerca más de cinco metros de uno de los tuyos, no hablan y no pasan de su espacio. Cualquier actitud sospechosa no preguntaras hasta después de tener un disparo en la cabeza del enemigo. Un error y la alianza se rompen. Es de noche cuando todo esto ha sido dicho, tu grupo esta atrás de ti observando de forma feroz a los de Terminus del mismo modo que hacen estos. También indicas que desde este momento Gareth no puede moverse del espacio que le es asignado si no es por un miembro de tu propio grupo.

Por fin las cosas han quedado claras; sales al patio donde Beth te sigue para que puedan hablar, esperas que te cuente sobre sus sospechas o te hable de Lilian pero en su lugar ella hace una solicitud desconcertante.

— ¿Puedes besarme? — eso es una locura, de verdad era lo último que tenías en la cabeza considerando el día y que la última vez que la tocaste ella salió corriendo despavorida.

—Beth ahora no es tiempo para eso— contestas, estás muy estresado por las noticias.

Sus pestañas se mueven arriba y abajo por el parpadeo de la joven, por la vergüenza —Rick, todos me odian en este momento porque piensan que los traicione. Si tú piensas igual te diré lo mismo que al resto: Yo solo quiero un poco de paz y siempre seré leal a ustedes porque son mi familia—.

—Beth, te recuerdo que Andrea trató algo similar con ese enfermo y las cosas terminaron muy mal— no quieres pensar que la joven termine así, era solo algo que se te ocurrió.

Ella sonríe, una sonrisa muy pequeña y sientes que tu estomago se comprime —Probablemente lo detestes pero yo veo que Gareth se parece mucho a ti, él solo trata de hacer lo mejor para su familia. Se volvió salvaje en el proceso pero a diferencia del Gobernador él no quiere lastimar si no es necesario. Ese hombre estaba obsesionado con la prisión pero Gareth no—.

—Hablas demasiado bien de Gareth, es el amor el que te está nublando la cabeza— contestas con reproche, no puedes evitarlo porque una parte celosa te empuja.

— ¡No! Puedo decirte que no estoy enamorada. Tengo muchos otros sentimientos pero no es amor— sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse —No puedo decirte más de eso, hay cosas que trabajar—.

Te muerdes el labio, estas empezando a preguntarte que tan profunda es la relación con Gareth y como eso puede afectar el lado que Beth elegirá —Esta bien—.

—Yo estoy dañada, es todo lo que me sale ahora mismo por eso quiero que beses. Quiero entender ¿Por favor? —te suplica con sus manos en tu pecho.

Esta es una situación distinta a todo lo que has tenido antes, Lori podía ser sincera contigo pero de un modo sutil, a veces tenías que tratar de entenderla como cuando estuvo con Shane en lugar de pedir explicaciones mientras Beth está aquí haciendo un esfuerzo de ser razonable dando explicaciones antes de actuar. Las piezas que son Beth Greene están encajando conforme pasa el tiempo.

Te acercas de modo tentativo, nunca te ha gustado explotar ni ser irracional así que solo colocas tus labios en los de ella tentativamente cuando en realidad quieres atacar su boca. Te separas solo unos centímetros y Beth susurra —Necesito un poco más, me cuesta trabajo dejar mi cabeza lejos de pensamientos. Lo siento—.

Repetirlo dos veces sería una estupidez, tu boca se estrella con pasión, con deseo. Los labios de ambos juguetean y la intensidad en el contacto se incrementa; comienzas a ser bárbaro en tu trato al estrellarla contra la pared del edifico, no la dejas moverse y respirar en estos momentos, no es tan importante como permitirte estar cerca de ella para saborearla.

Ella gime, esta delicioso; mueves tus manos hacia su cintura. Te separas de ella para tomar aire para continuar con la sesión sin tregua. Tú mismo te sorprendes por esta forma tuya de ser que jamás habías experimentado pero se siente bien. Entonces sientes las manos de Beth empujándote suavemente lejos de ella, tiene los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados por la forma que se besan.

—G…gr… gracias— consigue pronunciar.

Vuelves a tener el control, te separas de ella aunque estas suplicando por más con la mirada y tus jadeos suenan muy fuerte en tus oídos. Quieres saber qué opina ella, en tu vida imaginaste que estarías besando a Beth y que de hecho ella haya reaccionado de esa manera contigo.

La vez morderse los labios aun sin abrir los labios —Lo siento, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada. Yo salí corriendo ese día porque me gustó la forma en que me besaste y ahora fue…increíble pero por más que trato de entender no sé lo que siento—.

Por fin ella logra abrir los ojos y puedes ver su lágrimas —Que tonta soy porque mientras me besas solo quiero más de tus labios, de tu cuerpo, de tus manos…soy terrible. No puedo pensar en lo buena persona que eres, lo mucho que me has ayudado—.

A pesar de que lo que te están diciendo suena cruel, es lo más sincero que has escuchado de una mujer. Pero también puedes ver la inmadurez en sus afirmaciones, el miedo en sus palabras —Yo hice mal al besarte ese día después de todo lo que te ha pasado, es como si te estuviera presionando—.

Ella te mira directamente a la cara, parece tan confundida así que la abrazas y ella comienza a llorar —Perdón, solo déjame estar aquí un momento por favor—. Te pide.

—Todo el que necesites— le explicas, ella está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en todo, no importa que los resultados no sean lo que esperaban.

Sientes como te abraza –Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no estoy jugando contigo, no quiero lastimarte y no sé qué hacer—.

_Lala, recupere la laptop y la historia continua jeje. Gracias por todo su apoyo, desde los rincones del mundo más lejos de la tierra. Tengan buen fin de semana, yo voy a disfrutarlo mucho._


	16. El sol

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

La mañana estaba golpeando tu rostro a través de la ventana, las pocas horas de sueño te habían dejado más descansado pero no por ello de mejor humor; todavía estabas incrédulo de ver a Beth llegar con Gareth y peor aún: protegerlo con su propia vida. Tenían que ir en una carrera en busca de armas porque si lo que decía ese estúpido hombre era cierto estaban en problemas.

Tú equipo ya estaba conformado: Carol, Maggie, Glenn y Abraham. Mientras que el segundo grupo estaba conformado por Gareth, Beth, un tal Tod y una mujer llamada Jessica, de ese modo se quedarían a vigilar Rick, Michonne y Bob, al que en los últimos días veías muy decaído; algo entre él y Sasha había ocurrido pero no era importante por lo menos para ti.

Fuiste con el mapa al espacio donde Rick organizaba los planes en la segunda planta del edificio, el hombre se veía tan desgastado que estabas pensando en darle un respiro, tomar las riendas de la situación (y tu primer mandato sería matar a ese cabron de Gareth a pesar del evidente interés de Beth por él) si fuera posible, nadie confiaba en Gareth pero algo en las palabras de Beth habían inquietado a todos.

Escuchaste las instrucciones de Rick, no podían hacer una carrera que durara más de un día para poder ir a salvar a Sasha pues a diferencia de lo que ocurrió con Maggie y Glen en este momento no contaban con el suficiente armamento para ir por ella. En cuanto terminaron te diste la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras y te encontraste con Beth de pie.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? — te pide con los ojos rojos, se ve tan cansada.

—No, tengo que ir en una carrera y tú también con tu amigo— contestas con sarcasmo.

—Daryl, él no es…— comienza a explicarte pero la cortas de inmediato.

—Esas palabras díselas a quien le importe— contestas con todo el rencor que eres posible, te sientes traicionado por ella, es complicado de entender así que bajas las escaleras ignorando el dolor en el rostro de Beth.

Gracias a los autos que Garteh trajo pueden irse en la dirección que les toca, el silencio es aplastante, Abraham no deja de mirar la carretera como copiloto mientras el trío permanece sentado en la parte trasera pero por lo que puedes apreciar Glenn y Maggie parecen tan enojados, es probable que tengan la misma sensación que tú por lo que pasa con Gareth de modo que piensas en Beth, en que puede ser que sea ignorada por el resto como lo hiciste tú.

No vas a pensar en Beth, no de nuevo. Te concentras en la carretera hasta que Abraham rompe el silencio con sus palabras —Debemos matarlo, ahora que podemos acabar con él mientras duerme—.

—¿Crees que no hacen guardia en la noche como nosotros? — se burla Maggie, por medio del espejo retrovisor ves su ojos hinchados.

—Necesitamos hacer algo porque lo que tu hermanita está haciendo es lo más estúpido del mundo— le reprocha.

—Ella no está muy bien, es una chica frágil y ese… la está controlando. Yo intenté hablar con ella pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Todos tenemos muchas cosas en que pensar, yo ahora mismo— no termina la frase se pone las manos en el rostro mientras Glenn pone una mano en su rodilla.

—Yo hablare con Beth, no voy a permitir que ese matón este cerca de mi familia unas horas más— exclama Glenn con una furia que nunca le habías conocido, algo pasa en su cabeza, algo que le está golpeando con fuerza y tú no vas forzar.

—No va a ser tan fácil, Rick está apoyando la decisión. Es posible que Beth no este mintiendo, que Gareth solo sea parte de algo más grande y ella está tratando de hacer lo correcto aunque los demás no lo entiendan todavía— la defiende Carol, sabes que se identifica con ella en cuanto a esta decisión.

Recuerdas el momento en el bosque cuando la abrazas, la manera en que Rick la acepta de nuevo en el grupo por cuidar de Asskiker pero las palabras de Glenn te vuelven a la realidad.

—El hombre que no quiso matar está durmiendo a nuestro lado ¿Harías lo mismo con el gobernador? — Le interroga Glenn con enojo — ¿Harías lo mismo con Sofía a tu lado? Por lo menos yo no, no cuando mi bebe…—.

El auto se llena de silencio de nuevo, con tus ojos azorados buscas la respuesta de Maggie, a la que se le escapan unas lágrimas, ves a Abraham incrédulo — ¿Ella está embarazada? Cuando encontraron el tiempo…—.

El resto del camino, permanecen callados. Logran llegar al lugar donde se supone que hay un edificio que fue una guarida del ejercito según Abraham donde mantenían parte de las armas escondidas, parece un área de apartamentos a tus ojos. Todos bajan del auto y no dejas de mirar a Maggie, habrá un nuevo bebé si todo sale bien, es una nueva persona a la que deberás proteger y en este momento sientes un peso más en los hombros. ¿Acaso le dijo a Beth? Si se lo dice sin duda Gareth dejara la escena y será el momento para ajustar cuentas.

Se separan para abarcar más espacio, Carol viene contigo y subes los primeros tres pisos para comenzar desde ahí, el resto de los hombres estarán con Maggie para que nada le pase; escuchas las pisadas de Carol mientras observas el entorno; abres la primera habitación y solo hay un armario con un candado. Luego de forzarlo logras abrir el interior: pistolas de todos los tamaños y munición, necesitan cargar todo al auto.

Le pasas algunas a Carol quien las toma en sus manos — ¿Tú qué opinas de lo que hizo Beth? — pide de pronto la mujer, de solo escuchar su nombre ya estas molesto.

—No es el momento y Rick es el de las decisiones no yo— le aclaras para que siga trabajando en silencio.

Salen del lugar y comienzan a caminar por las escaleras y ella dice —Entonces porque estas tan molesto ¿Es porque Beth llevó a Gareth o es porque llevó a alguien? —.

Caminas más rápido, no quieres contestar. Depositas las armas en la cajuela pero Carol es terca y no va dejarlo pasar —Daryl no vas a poder fingir tus sentimientos dentro de poco—.

Volteas a verla con enojo, no es contra ella sino contra ti, porque tú yo posesivo quiere tomar a Beth lejos de Gareth; porque se supone que ella iba a cuidar de sí misma y está arriesgándolo todo por él, quien no haría lo mismo por ella ni siquiera por accidente. Él es un ambicioso y ella no puede verlo . La está usando, tú no quieres ver como se hace daño a sí misma.

—¿Cuáles sentimientos? Muerte, desesperación, odio…siempre hay otra prioridad—contestas esa es la última palabra que dirás durante la carrera.

Cuando regresan de la carrera ya está atardeciendo, mueres de hambre pero antes cumples con entregar el botín a Rick e involuntariamente buscas que el auto donde Beth se fue este de regreso. No solo ha regresado, a su lado hay un camión de bomberos, Rick te explica brevemente que se les ocurrió que era buena idea por su había un incendio y que con el agua que tenían en las cisternas era posible salvarse.

Te encojes de hombros y vas al interior para comer algo, como odias ver a Beth con ese estúpido de Gareth; te llevas la comida a la parte profunda de la fábrica para comer encima de un colchón. Masticas tan rápido que ni tú crees que has triturado un poco la comida y entonces recuerdas como Merle hacía algo similar cuando estaba nervioso.

Necesitas a Merle, para que te ayude a tener la fuerza suficiente y poder enfrentar a toda esta mierda porque es demasiado para ti, sus insultos te hacen cerrar los ojos; necesitas cinco minutos de descanso antes de volver a la realidad: donde Merle está muerto y muy posiblemente todos los que aprecian lo estén, si existe un Dios le estas rogando para que no seas el último en permanecer de pie.

—Daryl— una voz aguda que reconoces de inmediato te obliga a abrir los ojos.

Beth se sienta encima de ti para que no puedas escapar, chica lista, sabia tu plan desde el principio aunque todavía puedes empujarla para poder hacerlo —Necesito que me escuches—. Ordena, a veces se te olvida lo mandona que puede ser.

—A menos que me digas que vas a matar a Gareth no quiero oír nada—.

—Nunca voy a traicionarte— dice ella con los ojos muy fijos en ti; respiras profundo porque ves la verdad en sus gestos.

—Tú eres parte de mi familia y nunca voy a traicionarlos. Necesitamos a Gareth lo digo enserio— contesta con seriedad. Pero más importante para ti es el que ella habla de ti como familia cuando tú quieres ser más que familia o familia de otra manera.

—No me importa— le gritas y esta vez tus manos están en sus brazos para moverla pero ella se resiste así solo consigues sentarte con ella encima de ti.

—A mí sí, porque yo estaba pensando en ti todo el tiempo mucho antes de que nos apartaran— te habla firme pero sin gritar.

De pronto la implicación parece una apertura para que tu hables de lo que sientes, Carol como siempre tiene razón —Beth yo…ese día…— sientes que te ahogas con las palabras.

Ella se acerca a ti y te besa, un beso suave del que no puedes dejarla escapar y ella enreda sus brazos en tu cuello; Beth besa exquisito y tú no quieres detenerte. Ella parece estar en la misma sintonía y tampoco quiere apartarse, sabes que tu corazón está latiendo a toda prisa, se supone que estás enojado con ella pero es Beth, fácilmente te hace cambiar de opinión.

Los dos se separan, están muy agitados y no dura mucho porque estas en sus labios de nuevo. Te encanta tenerla tan cerca pero de pronto tomas la distancia entre los dos porque algo en ella te detiene, la forma en que suspira. Beth te abraza con fuerza —Me gustaría decirte tanto que te amo pero ya no me conozco tan bien—.

Suena destrozada, te duele lo que te dice pero aceptas que es cierto y que besarla para comenzar no estuvo bien —Beth está bien—.

— ¡No! — Se queja ella —Yo quería…pensar…perdóname—.

Se pone de pie y tú con ella, quieres hablar una vez más, explicarle que esperaras el tiempo que sea necesario pero en ese momento escuchan la voz de Rosita gritando que un grupo se acerca a la fábrica.

_Su apoyo hace que la historia siga fluyendo, no tienen una idea. A partir de ahora van a ocurrir varias cosas por eso prefiero no romper el ambiente y comentar mucho pero prometo contestar a Mabel y todos lo otros lectures que no pueda hacerlo por un mensaje en el fin de semana. Buen inicio de semana_.


	17. Las estrellas

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Es de noche, a pesar de eso puedes ver los faros de los autos que se aproximan y al encontrar tu rostro con el de Gareth notas su cara de preocupación. Todos toman sus armas, se ponen en los puestos que les corresponden pero a diferencia de la prisión los ves decididos a matar a quien sea mientras tú tratas de concentrarte en lo que ocurre en lugar de querer ir tras Daryl.

Habías querido retractarte de tus palabras en el momento en que las habías dicho, porque era cierto que no podías amar completamente luego de todo lo que habías pasado; luego de Gareth. Sin embargo si no lo intentabas era posible que las personas murieran antes de esa oportunidad, sacudes tu cabeza en negativa: no puedes pensar así, no cuando Rick y Daryl depositan sus sentimientos en ti.

Te pones cerca de una de las ventanas; con Gareth a tu lado porque Rick así lo ha ordenado. Una brisa muy ligera aparece en el cielo apenas notable por las luces de los autos. Entonces escuchas la voz de Lilian en grito tratando de explicar lo que hace ahí; la estás buscando con tu mira para decirla a Gareth que la mate por ti pues aún no tienes la fortaleza para hacerlo tú misma pero no la vez.

—No queremos usar la violencia si no es necesario, hemos escuchado que ustedes tienen alguien que puede curar esta…enfermedad. Venimos por esa persona para hacernos cargo de todo, ya no tienen que sufrir— dice con la voz más melosa que le has escuchado en ese momento.

Miras a Rick detrás de uno de los autos que tienen al frente, está muy lejos de ti pero sabes que está tratando de mantener el control —Nosotros ya estamos trabajando en esto—.

Puedes imaginar la sonrisa de la mujer, el rostro de incredulidad por esas palabras —Me imagino pero podemos hacerlo mejor. Aunque también queremos pedir otra cosa: la chica rubia que siempre peina de coleta, necesitamos a los dos—.

—¿Lo están pidiendo o simplemente van a tomarlos? —exclama con amargura Rick, tú estás asustada. Ella te quiere de vuelta pero no quieres volver.

Necesitas encontrarla, vez como una persona se mueve entre las otras: es ella, no sonríe y camina unos pasos delante de los demás —Lo estoy pidiendo, para pedir se debe dar algo a cambio así que si nos entregan a esas dos personas serán admitidos inmediatamente en Ítaca como ciudadanos con todos los beneficios. Estarán seguros y bien alimentados—.

Tú no puedes creer en sus palabras pero Gareth suelta una maldición suave, es obvio que el si cree en ellas. No puedes controlar la forma en que tu corazón está latiendo y hasta te duele la cabeza, miras a todos los demás con sus rostros conflictuados por una esperanza que podría ser falsa pero que de cualquier forma es esperanza. Pero entonces tus ojos se posan en Carl, en su cara firme.

Recuerdas el momento en que le disparo a ese chico, sabes que está pensando lo mismo que en aquella ocasión y aunque en tu interior quieres alentarlo en el exterior tu cuerpo está corriendo directo a él para evitar que dispare porque eso no es lo que querría Rick. Pero antes de llegar aprieta el gatillo, te quedas paralizada viendo a Carl. Todos tienen sus ojos puestos en él y de nuevo vuelves tu cara al vidrio.

Suena perverso en tu cabeza pero estas rogando porque haya acertado, pero vez que alguien más está en el suelo como si hubieran leído que esa era la intensión y se usó como escudo para mantenerla a salvo, esperas que se desate la guerra como en la prisión pero es la propia Lilian la que grita —¡No! —.

La voz autoritaria consigue detener la masacre —Yo no quiero derramar sangre inútilmente, no quiero propiciar una guerra— explica con gritos. Ves como Carl traga saliva.

Ella habla a uno de sus subordinados algo que no puedes imaginar —Pero has matado a uno de los míos y tenemos que volver a la pizarra en blanco. Quien quiera que haya disparado ten en tu memoria no la muerte de mi hombre sino la tu amiga—.

En ese momento ven a Sasha, atada de manos con el rostro amoratado y que camina lentamente, la ves con la cabeza en alto. Sabe que va a morir y tú estás pasmada, Carl está llorando desesperadamente, suelta su arma y juntos observan el momento en que la mujer dispara directo a la cabeza de Sasha. Ella cae haciendo un ruido sordo, estarían disparando como locos de no ser por los gritos de Carl —Lo siento, lo siento ¡Sasha! —.

—Tienen hasta el amanecer para decidir— habla Lilian y todos sus hombres se están replegando.

Tú estás abrazando a Carl que está estirando las manos a donde está el cadáver de la mujer sin parar de gritar —Yo no quería, yo solo estoy harto de todos los demás ¡Lo siento! —.

No muy lejos Maggie, oyes la voz de Maggie que trata de calmar a Bob que está llorando, Gareth le da órdenes a su grupo para que con los binoculares observen cuanta gente trajo Lilian. Tú no sabes de donde salió Rick pero está al lado de Carl, parece dolido, avergonzado pero también quiere reconfortar a su hijo así que le das el espacio y vez como abraza a Carl con fuerza. Le está susurrando algo.

Gareth tira de tu brazo para susurrarte —Mientras todos están perdiendo la cabeza con esto, debemos ir a espiar a Lilian para conocer su fuerza—. Quieres oponerte pero no te salen las palabras.

De ese modo tomas tu pistola y pronto van a salir del lugar pero Daryl ya está ahí para impedirlo. Tiene la mirada amenazante —Tú no te vas a mover de aquí, no somos tan estúpidos para dejarte escapar con ella a tu lado ya que no conseguiste a la otra persona—.

Gareth se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz —Vamos a investigar, arquero— está tragando la bilis de sus palabras, ves como Daryl aprieta con más fuerza su ballesta por si Gareth intenta algo.

—Si queremos ganarle a ella, necesitamos trabajar juntos. Yo no mentí con la llegada de ella y no estoy mintiendo en esto. Lilian nos está dando un tiempo pero luego de eso va a arrasar, este momento es nuestra única ventaja para saber lo que piensa hacer— dice con exasperación.

—¿Qué tan ciertas son sus palabras? — pide Rick no muy lejos ahora que Michonne está con su hijo.

Se acerca a los tres con interrogante a Gareth, él se mueve incomodo —Suele dejar las cosas claras, el cadáver por lo menos es una prueba de ello—.

—Bueno, pues iras por el cadáver de Sasha— dice Rick, ves la cara de pánico de Gareth y los ojos juiciosos del expolicia —Tú te la llevaste y tú la traes de vuelta, además quieres salir y no quiero detenerte—.

Sabes que Rick tiene otra cosa en mente, lo puedes ver estudiando algo que Daryl entiende de inmediato porque hace una pequeña sonrisa —Bueno, tanta prisa para no moverte—.

Gareth suspira profundo y camina a la puerta, ves a la mujer mayor que se acerca Gareth, Mary crees que se llama y le da un abrazo mientras se mueve al exterior, tus ojos se concentran en como Gareth corre, la forma en que llega hasta Sasha pero se queda detenido al ver a esa mujer frente a él. Se supone que están en tregua y que por eso no va atacar a nadie más.

Aunque comienzas a dudar al escuchar sus gritos —¡Maldito traidor! De esta te arrepentirás—. La imaginas con sus ojos en llamas pues aparte de las estrellas no hay nada que brille para iluminar.

Rick y Daryl también están mirando por la ventana con cuidado —Las cosas claras como ella ha venido a decirnos a nosotros. Parece que el mensaje a quedado limpio: también la conocemos a pesar de lo que piensa. Y ya veremos que hace Gareth ahora—. Exclama Rick.

Se escucha disparos y de rato vuelve Gareth cargando el cuerpo de Sasha y lo deposita con cuidado en piso —Ahí tienen, su "familia" en casa. A pesar de que casi me cuesta la vida—. Exclama muy indignado.

—Su nombre es Sasha— le explica Bob con mucha tristeza —Y todo esto no habría pasado si para empezar no te la hubieras llevado. Tú eres el que debería estar muerto porque no tendríamos a esa mujer aquí si no la hubieras traído—.

Gareth hace una mueca —Vamos, no seas tan dramático. Son cosas que pasan ahora—. Sabes que él está un poco herido y oculta su dolor detrás de todo ese humor barato pero no puede seguir hablando así por lo que le das una bofetada en la cara.

El sonido llena la habitación —Su nombre es Sasha y él es Bob— dices señalando, de pronto estas señalando a cada uno con sus respectivos nombres —Yo soy Beth y sentimos lo mismo que tú Gareth o Mary o Tod o alguno de tu grupo. Muestra un poco de respeto—.

—¡Claro! El respeto a los muertos porque si no lo recuerdas Lilian quiere matarnos. Tus increíble familia me arrojó a ella para que se diera cuenta que estoy aquí y en lugar de darle miedo va a desatar su ira— exclama de modo controlado.

Por primera vez retrocedes unos pasos, te da miedo lo que Lilian pueda hacer más que la amenaza de Gareth, Rick se pone en medio de ustedes —No será así mientras estoy a cargo. Monten guardia alrededor de la fábrica, cualquier movimiento tiene que ser informado porque al llegar al amanecer la guerra va a estallar—.

De nuevo te toca estar junto a Gareth con binoculares en mano que de momento no te sirven de nada por la oscuridad, no cuentan con tantos binoculares de visión nocturna. No es la mejor noche y la llegada de la luz solo hará que empeore, te sientes mal por Carl, como quisieras haber sido tú la que disparara.

—Lo siento— dice de pronto Gareth, tu cara se concentra en él. También esta tan asustado como tú.

—Lo entiendo, todos estamos tensos. Solo trata de no provocar a Rick y Daryl— le aconsejas, tal vez consigas un poco de dulzura de su parte.

—Ellos me lanzaron a la oscuridad— dice —Fue una jugada inteligente— los defiende con más calma.

—Podemos llevarnos bien todos, ellos tienen buenos corazones — le dices con alegría, si logran salir de esta probablemente el asunto de Terminus quede concluido.

Gareth casi puede leer tu mente porque suspira fastidiado antes de exclamar —Ellos mataron mi gente, no puedo dejarlo pasar. Ni siquiera porque me lo pidas—.

—Lilian es más inteligente: prefiere no derramar sangre. Una segunda pelea puede dejar con dos personas a un grupo— te quejas con amargura.

—Beth, lo mejor es concentrarse en lo que es próximo— se queja. Todo queda en silencio hasta que vuelve hablar —Rick o Daryl, son bastante viejos para ti si me preguntas—.

—Y tú eres demasiado idiota cuando quieres, si me lo preguntas. Yo no he dicho algo— le contestas secamente.

—No hay mucho que decir, nada de entablar amistad entre nosotros: nos utilizamos solo el tiempo que hizo falta—.

—Yo no te utilice— le explicas, limpias unas lágrimas con tus dedos al pensar en lo complicado que se ha convertido todo esto pero también vas a sincerarte con él —Pero no sentía lo que hacía falta—.

El amanecer comienza y con ello puedes ver a la mujer de pie junto con sus hombres, esta cruzada de brazos. Rick sale a su encuentro, el cielo rojo está ocultando las estrellas. La tregua a terminado, ves como Rick apunta con el dedo a la mujer que no hace nada, hay un espacio significativo entre ellos para que no se hagan daño.

Cada uno de los lideres vuelve a sus respetivos espacios, la mujer comienza a gritar —La oferta todavía está en pie a pesar de tener con ustedes a Gareth. Pero está bien, que comience la guerra—.


	18. La luz

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Apestas con toda esa podredumbre en la ropa pero sabes que es necesario en caso de que no acepten entregarte lo que pides, estas cruzando los dedos porque sea diferente a lo que piensas, porque por una vez en tu vida no tengas que matar a alguien. Mientras cruzas al grupo de personas que depositaron todas sus esperanzas en ti.

Al frente de ti esta este hombre, barba larga negra, jeans oscuros con una camisa de cuadros. Su cara es tan fiera que ya conoces la respuesta antes de que lo diga, tu mente comienza a quedarse en blanco pues hace bastante tiempo que eso pasa frente al peligro. Vas a hablar pero él lo hace primero.

—¿Por qué todos piensan que pueden arrebatarnos lo que tenemos y lo que no tenemos? — te apunta con su dedo —Nosotros ya vamos a Washington para encontrar una cura pero tienes que ser un obstáculo. Queremos vivir igual que ustedes pero quieres tocar mi familia: nosotros nunca vamos a traicionar a alguno de nosotros. No por sangre sino por lealtad—.

Te duele el pecho por la envidia al ver las emociones que expresa, la intensidad de cada una de sus palabras —¿Tienes familia? —. Se te escapa para desconcierto de ambos, en una fracción de segundo él te está examinando con cuidado pero no pones resistencia porque no hay nada que pueda ver de ti.

Estas hueca desde que lo perdiste todo, solo estas cumpliendo con un trabajo como mencionó esa rubia —Voy a matar a sus miembros si no me das lo que estoy pidiendo—. Le informas y una pequeña sonrisa cruza por tu cara —No creas todo lo que dice Gareth de mi—.

Pensando en Gareth sientes coraje porque prefiere unirse a sus enemigos en lugar de aceptar a su familia a pesar de los pequeños problemas —Yo voy a cumplir con mi parte del trato a pesar de él—. Ves al hombre, por un momento parece temblar y da un suspiro cansado.

Puedes asegurarlo, él tiene familia, amor, esperanza y la envidia te invade, quieres darle una lección así como ocurrió con esa rubia tonta que todavía quería crecer; que planeaba confiar cuando la confianza es la peor arma. Le enseñaste lo contrario y quieres tenerla a tu lado para que muestre todo el "amor" que le queda.

Pero de nuevo debes enfocarte, no es la misma situación —Tengo un bebé—. Habla de pronto el hombre. Algo en tu interior se parte ¡tiene un bebé! Por fortuna no es suficiente información para hacer una estupidez, tantas veces que le pediste a Gareth que olvidara los nombres, las historias que van a traer más problemas que beneficios.

—Por eso te voy a matar si es necesario— contesta.

Las cosas están dichas y cada uno vuelve a sus puestos pero antes gritas —La oferta todavía está en pie a pesar de tener con ustedes a Gareth. Pero está bien, que comience la guerra—.

Le haces señas a Jhon, durante la noche han diseñado una estrategia de ataque: lo primero es hacerles perder la mayoría de sus balas para después sitiarlos y que les entreguen lo que quieran. Si fuera por Jhon hubiera hecho una carnicería pero esa no es tu intensión.

Escuchas el chillar de un aparato de pilas, sonidos agudos que lanzan con toda su fuerza cerca de la protección que tienen esos hombres seguido de soltar a los caminantes que tienen encerrados en el camión de traslado junto con los que han arrastrado hasta el lugar por si era necesario. Se mantienen firmes para que pasen los desgarradores siguiendo al sonido y tú estás cruzada de brazos contemplando las varias decenas de muertos.

Alguien consigue disparar al aparato para silenciar el escandalo pero es tarde porque el propio disparo atrae a los caminantes. Las balas están haciendo caer a varios muertos mientras Jhon parece tan satisfecho con los resultados pero de pronto ven salir de esa fábrica a varias personas, entre ellas a Mary. Casi puedes imaginar como Gareth les ha dicho tu idea por lo que pones en acción la segunda parte del plan y van a gastar esas balas quieran o no.

Están lo suficiente cerca para verlos pero disparar sería una pérdida de balas para cualquiera de los bandos; le haces señas a Jhon para que dé la orden al grupo de hombres que tienen un controlador a distancia. De nuevo, tus ojos se posan en el grupo de Terminus que están acuchillando en la cabeza a los desgarradores; tus pupilas no se separan de Mary que pese a su edad tiene energías y estas rezando lentamente para que de todas esas bombas que hay entré los muertos colocadas al azar no explote cerca de ella.

De pronto, tus pupilas se dilatan, el sonido de explosiones te aturde y los cadáveres que lleguen son casi un extra. Detienes la respiración cuando Mary clava el cuchillo en uno de los desgarradores y la explosión se da: el cuerpo sin vida explota en pedazos pero tú estás concentrada en como Mary se parte en partes, el rojo se mezcla con el humo y los brazos vuelan en dirección contraria al torso o las piernas.

Jhon no puede evitar una risita burlona a tu lado, te imaginas que Gareth está gritando el nombre de las personas que conoce porque no puedes oír nada por las detonaciones. Le censuras con la mirada a Jhon y hace una mueca de desgano pero vuelve a controlarse, ahora están seguros que usaran sus balas si quieren seguir viviendo.

O quizá no, escuchas el motor de un auto que esta al costado de la fábrica que se mueve veloz al frente. Es un camión de bomberos conducido por un hombre pelirrojo y en la parte superior esta un hombre obeso que de inmediato dispara el chorro de agua a los desgarradores para que no se acerquen a la fábrica. Los muertos son aplastados por la fuerza de agua, debes reconocer que es ingenioso, que está por encima de lo que hubiera planeado Gareth así que entiendes que ese Rick es más duro de lo que parece.

—Primera línea de ataque a la carga— ordenas pues Jhon está ahí mordiéndose el dedo por el enojo.

Tú voz lo hace reaccionar y asiente, él se encargara de la invasión ya que no pueden sitiarlos como planeaban originalmente, así que los van a asustar para que te entreguen a ese tal Eugene pues según lo que les rebeló esa mujer de rasgo africanos era así como se llamaba el que conocía la cura —Recuerden no herir a los hombres de muerte de ser posible—. Adviertes.

Jhon ordena llevar bombas de humo pues señala el techo de la fábrica: tienen ventaja de vista. Usan las bombas de humo para aproximarse mientras disparan matando alguna gente de Terminus. Tú sigues cruzada de brazos pero esta vez aprietas con fuerza los dientes. Ustedes no tienen tan buena puntería como las personas de la fábrica y aunque Jhon hace su mejor trabajo para entrenarlos algunos no mejoran como les gustaría.

Es por eso que "los perros" son tan importantes para conseguir con éxito lo que están pensando. Les gritas que traigan a siete de ellos que dejan salir de camión de mudanzas; son cuatro hombres y tres mujeres de unos 30 años el más viejo y 25 el más joven, quizá por eso la rubia aprendió tan rápido: por ser joven o porque Jhon cumplió con mayor rigor tus especificaciones desde que lo ordenaste.

Los siete están de pie erguidos y serios —No existe el paraíso, podrás encontrar un sitio donde ser padre o hijo, podrás encontrar un sitio donde amar pero no existe el paraíso— comienzas a decirles, es el estímulo detonante de toda su agresividad —Así que vamos a buscarlo juntos, lo digo como Lilian—.

Todos sujetan sus pistolas con fuerza —Recuerden, nada de matar a los hombres: los quiero solo fuera de combate—. Concluyes, ahora debes ir con ellos pues Jhon está ocupado con otra cosa.

Te mezclas en la batalla esquivando a los cadáveres que casi por pura inercia intentan sujetarte pero no comerte, estas tosiendo por el humo, los disparos caen en todas partes; en tu vida pasada jamás te hubieras imaginado disparando un arma para matar a alguien. Sabías disparar porque tu esposo te obligó "para que una mujer este protegida" decía pero siempre a un punto en la nada.

Pero ahora eso te dio una oportunidad, tienes enfrente a Tod y sin dudar apuntas a la cabeza. Lo ves caer al suelo sin moverse, Tod, él no era tan bueno como Gareth decía así que remordimientos quedan lejos.

De pronto escuchas un grito, de uno de tus soldados que van atacar a un hombre con rasgos africanos vestido con una playera café. Apunta su arma pero cae al suelo y al levantar la vista puedes ver cerca de una ventana a la rubia con su arma. Apuntas en su dirección pero el tiro no sale porque otro de los hombres que entrenaron con Jhon se pone enfrente de ti, se escucha vidrio rompiendo en la espalda del hombre y de inmediato ves como su ropa se prende por el fuego.

Buscas entre el fuego a tu atacante y ves a un hombre asiático lanzando botellas con fuego al azar, de nuevo apuntas tu arma sin que puedas disparar porque tienes un picor en el hombro, un dolor caliente que se está extendiendo por todo el cuerpo junto con la sangre que escapa a través de la ropa. Te enfocas de donde viene el disparo y ves al líder del grupo sin titubear con la metralleta, al parecer eres parte de una bala perdida porque está muy concentrado en disparar a los demás.

No tardas en volver a reaccionar pues la adrenalina a tope te permite moverte con tranquilidad, buscas a la rubia en la ventana pero en su lugar está un niño, un jovencito de cabello largo castaño y sombrero café; se parece tanto a tu hijo Alec pero con toda la fiereza que él no alcanzó a conseguir.

Sientes un tirón de tu ropa — ¿Tú qué diablos haces aquí? —. Se queja Jhon mientras sigue disparando.

Te cuesta una fracción de minuto reaccionar —Traje la mitad de los perros, necesitamos quien los dirija—. Vuelves tus ojos a la ventana pero el niño se ha ido.

—Si algo te pasa a ti estamos perdidos— te reprende.

Das un grito para informar que Jhon se queda a cargo y comienzas a retroceder con un grupo de hombres, no muy lejos se produce una explosión que por el impacto te hace caer al suelo, la piedra y tierra te cubren el rostro y el calor del fuego cercano te indica que algo se está quemando. Abres los ojos de modo que puedes ver a Gareth no muy lejos de un vehículo en llamas.

Sabes que él lo ha hecho explotar, no sabes si para matar a los tuyo o para atraer a los desgarradores —Yo se supone que formaba parte de su comunidad y míreme ¿Creen que ella no los tratara igual? —. Lo escuchas gritar a la gente que está cerca de ti pero uno de los que son "perros" lo tira al suelo, comienza a golpearlo mientras tú te pones de pie.

La manera en que Gareth se expresó te ha hecho enfadar, vuelves al comportamiento típico y sales de la zona de batalla para ver a la distancia. Tienes que planear algo para hacerlos perder sus defensas y ya que están muy concentrados en la pelea por la parte de delante de la fábrica ordenas un pequeño grupo que intente entrar por la parte trasera.

Rápidamente aparece el médico para atender tu roce de bala, pero tú sigues observando al frente en espera de que el panorama cambie porque si llega la noche y no han hecho que se rindan tendrán que poner un alto al fuego; no vas a arriesgar a la gente en la oscuridad pues por mucho camuflaje que tengan contra los desgarradores no saben lo que puede ocurrir, siempre necesitas la luz del sol para atacar.


	19. La ahorcada

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Esa mujer no se iba con medias tintas, ella te había explicado y ahora no creías poder más con los caminantes que intentaban comerlos; que había bombas en algunos de ellos; las balas de los enemigos y esas personas que se parecían tanto a la Beth que habías encontrado en el río.

—Retrocedan— les gritaste con gran pesar.

Necesitaban atrincherarse en la fábrica si realmente querían un oportunidad de sobrevivir. Las balas llovían por todas partes y tú te refugiaste detrás de ese auto viejo que se quejaba con cada golpe de bala. Daryl a tu lado no dejaba de disparar a hombres y caminantes por igual.

—Me estoy quedando sin balas— te informó.

Estabas en la misma posición, cuando te diste cuenta que querían hacerlos perder valiosa munición la idea del auto de bombero de Eugene vino a tu mente; había funcionado bien hasta el momento en que se acabó el agua que tenían para eso.

Hubieras atrapado algunos caminantes para camuflajearse como ellos, no lo habías pensado y ahora no había tiempo para eso —Necesitamos alejar en lo posible tantos caminantes como sea posible. En ese momento vieron la explosión del auto y aprovecharon para correr de vuelta a la fábrica, no muy lejos pudiste ver a Bob golpeando a un muerto y aplastándolo contra la pared.

Glenn fue el primero en entrar a la fábrica, estabas agradecido que ellos no tenían un tanque o de lo contrario estarían fritos en su interior. Mientras tú y Daryl corrían vieron que Beth y Carl cubrían sus espaldas desde las ventanas. Carl, tú pobre hijo devastado con la muerte de Sasha; iban tan rápido como podían cuando Daryl hizo una quejido, volteaste a verlo y se apretaba el costado.

Por fin entraron seguidos de Gareth con toda la cara sucia, los disparos aún se escuchaban cerca pero tenías que ver la herida de Daryl, subiste su camisa y respiraste de alivio al ver que era muy superficial, de inmediato tu ojos buscaron a Bob sin encontrarlo así que dejaste a Carol a cargo de Daryl.

Al asomarte al exterior viste a Michonne peleando con su katana con caminantes y humanos por igual, necesitabas salir de nuevo para ayudarla cuando escuchaste un estallido en la parte trasera de la fábrica, junto con Beth y Carl corriste al lugar para ver a un grupo de 10 personas entrar en el edificio luego de hacer volar una de las paredes. Todavía se olía el polvo junto con el sonido seco de los ladrillos cayendo.

No tenías más balas en tu arma así que le pediste la suya a Carl mientras él iba por otra pero Beth te dio la suya y con su cuchillo se lanzó al ataque, viste como clavó el cuchillo en uno de los hombres e inmediatamente apuntaste al que intentó dispararle. Carl hizo lo propio con otro por lo que se detuvo el avance.

En ese momento apareció Maggie quien le grito a su hermana, apenas Beth retrocedió Maggie lanzó una granada que acabó con el resto de los enemigos. Hiciste señas para indicarles que necesitaban sellar esa parte para que los caminantes no entraran; de momento no podías escuchar nada así que confiaste en que te entendieran. Todos empujaron con fuerza unos muebles vacíos para frenar las manos podridas que intentaban tocarlos.

En ese momento, usaste tu cuchillo para matar a algunos caminantes antes de volver empujar —Carl ve por apoyo— dices.

No sabes si escuchó lo que dices pero sale corriendo; en ese momento llego Eugene quien empezó a cargar cosas para hacer peso en los muebles ¿Cómo había logrado entrar Eugene en la fábrica?, no había tiempo. Los dejaste hacerse cargo de esta parte mientras tu volvías al frente donde ya estaban Daryl, Carol, Bob y Michonne disparando al exterior.

Abraham también estaba haciendo su esfuerzo en otro lado con Gareth a su lado mientras Rosita y Tara estaban llevando todas las armas disponibles al resto. Tenías que pensar en algo para detener el ataque tan agresivo. Pero no se te ocurría nada hasta el momento en que recordaste el hoyo en la parte trasera; solo había sido un grupo pequeño de diez personas, querían tomarlos por sorpresa así que eso es lo que iban a hacer ustedes exactamente.

Gritaste a Michonne que te acompañara, ustedes no tenían bombas pero si fuego, apenas describiste el plan a la mujer ella asintió y se pusieron a trabajar. Los dos arrastraron uno de los cuerpos de los caminantes; con la katana abrieron el interior del caminante y comenzaron a verter todo lo asqueroso que contenía. Tú querías vomitar pero no había tiempo para eso, luego de eso los dos corrieron a la bodega donde tenían botes de aceite para lubricar las máquinas y otros líquidos que no sabías para que servían pero en la etiqueta decía flamable.

Volvieron a donde estaban Maggie, Eugene, Beth y Carl con el contenido. Le gritaste al cuarteto la siguiente parte del plan y ellos retrocedieron directo a donde estaban los demás para advertirles que hacer. Los caminantes se abrieron paso fácilmente sin percatarse de ustedes o el grupo así que comenzaste a lanzar el contenido encima de ellos con ayuda de Michonne.

Los caminantes siguieron caminando por toda la fábrica guiados por los disparos de la parte de frente de la fábrica. Tú nariz iba a estallar con todos esos olores juntos, sin embargo, te olvidaste de ello para correr a la puerta donde algunos caminantes ya habían chocado. Levantaste la vista para ver en el segundo piso a todo el grupo disparando a los atacantes y agradeciste que estos muertos no pudieran subir escaleras.

—Ahora— fue tu grito a Michonne mientras abrías la puerta.

Te imaginaste la cerilla caer sobre uno de los caminantes que todos juntos se encendían como velas y hechos de fuego salían al exterior. Sentiste el fuego muy cerca de tu piel pero no importaba porque comenzaste a escuchar los gritos del enemigo para que retrocedieran pues aunque podían caminar entre ellos por el camuflaje no podían evitar quemarse.

Cuando el último caminante salió cerraste, estabas respirando agitadamente y el cuerpo daba algunos calambres de la tensión que habías tenido hace una horas. Los disparos no cesaban pero se escuchaban distantes hasta que finalmente terminaron. El sol se estaba ocultando y estabas seguro que esa mujer no iba a arriesgar a sus hombres en la oscuridad; primero porque no estaba tan desesperada como lo habías estado tú cuando sacaron a Maggie y Glenn de Woolbury. Segundo porque no parecía tan enferma como el gobernador.

—No piensan atacar más— exclamó Gareth muy serio mientras vigilaba con los binoculares.

De cualquier forma mantuviste la vigilancia mientras hacían reconteo de lo que tenían: no suficiente agua, apenas municiones y Glenn estaba herido de la pierna como Tara que no podía combatir completamente. Daryl también tiene una herida que lo limitaba. Es posible que no soportaran otro golpe en la fábrica pero escapar no parecía posible en esos momentos.

Te sientes atrapado y no dejas de pasar tus manos por la cabeza, estas temblando mientras acunas a Judith que no ha llorado para nada en todo este momento; tú niñita es tan fuerte como cualquier otro. El temblor en tus brazos te obliga a depositarla en el suelo donde comienza a jugar con unos vasos que encontraste en una carrera; tienes miedo y cansancio. Pero no puedes darle eso a tu hijo cuando también parece derrumbado después de la muerte de Sasha.

El resto está haciendo guardia, vas a tu hijo que no deja de mirar su arma con la mente en otro sitio —Carl— le llamas. Levanta la vista y por fin vuelve a su yo habitual, guarda la pistola en la funda y camina hasta ti.

—¿Qué pasa? —pide él con serenidad. Ni siquiera tú has conseguido recuperarte tan rápido de los golpes a los que se han enfrentado.

— ¿Estas bien? —pides con tus manos en la cadera.

—Estoy vivo— dice mientras se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que ocurrió con Sasha— comienzas a decir pero él te detiene.

—Todos hacemos errores, intente no escucharles como cuando me dijiste que lo que hice a ese chico estuvo mal. Como cuando Daryl me dijo que no disparara al gobernador. Esta vez no había nadie: me costó una vida entender lo que trataban de decirme pero ahora ya no va ocurrir de nuevo— se ve tan viejo en estos momentos, no puedes moverte por su respuesta ¿Desde cuándo dejó de necesitarte?

Carl camina lejos de ti, con dirección a Michonne. Vas con Abraham para ver qué idea tiene para salir del problema. Daryl está hablando con él e inclusive Gareth está a su lado con un gesto de molestia mientras se pasea de un lado a otro.

—¿Alguna sugerencia? —pides, estas cruzando los dedos porque tengan algo.

—Darles lo que quieren como para ganar tiempo — se burla Abraham, esta tan molesto que su cara esta roja.

—Podemos apelar a su humanidad— dice Gareth —No como yo por supuesto, Lilian puede ser más generosa si enviamos al niño para que acepte un dialogo, podemos conseguir tiempo para algo—.

Tú estás dispuesto a golpear a Gareth por la idea ya que bajo ninguna situación vas a poner a Carl en peligro pero él hace un punto: ya están en peligro —Lilian perdió un niño y una niña hace tiempo pero sigue teniendo debilidad por los niños— exclama.

Entonces vez la mueca de Gareth —¿Por qué no lleva el chico a su hermanita? Lilian nos va a entregar a Ítaca—.

Tu mente se nubla, le das un puñetazo a Gareth quien escupe sangre por el impacto, es Abraham quien te está deteniendo —Yo también quiero hacerle daño pero lo necesitamos ahora—.

El hombre se limpia la boca —Pues a menos que la amenacen con matar a quien tiene la cura no se me ocurre otra cosa para hacerla retroceder—.

Todos quedamos de piedra, podrían hacer una pantalla. Ellos no los conocen de nada así que podría funcionar, tu cabeza está punzando de dolor e imaginas que necesitas un poco de sueño. De momento no puedes crear nada, pasas tus manos por las cienes en lo que escuchas argumentaciones. Abraham teme que algo salga mal.

Durante todo esto ya han pasado varias horas, el cielo está cambiando de color y tienen que tomar una decisión porque en cuanto comience la luz la lucha se reanudara, en ese momento Rosita está gritando —Se van, se van—.

No das crédito a tal fortuna, tus pies casi vuelan al puesto de Rosita que te presta los binoculares y en efecto ves como camionetas y personas se marchan. Algo debe haber ocurrido en ese Ítaca; no cabes de alegría igual que el resto que está suspirando aliviado; polvo y mugre se levantan con su marcha pero entre todo eso alcanzas a ver un cuerpo colgando de una maquina con una soga. Algo en tu cabeza te dice que todo esto es malo e inexplicablemente sabes que es uno de su grupo.

Tus ojos comienzan a recorrer a todos mientras tu interior está en pánico ¿Dónde está Beth? O ¿Eugene? Pero es tu voz la que esta preguntado por la única persona que crees capaz de hacer algo a tus espaldas — ¿Dónde está Carol? —.

El resto los está buscando, excepto Glenn que tiene la cabeza gacha, tus instintos de policía te dicen que él sabe algo. Sin esperar te diriges a él — ¿Qué paso Glenn? —.

Los ojos del resto se posan en él, tú ya está frente a él —Ella habló de entregar a Beth y Eugene para ganar un poco de tiempo. Yo le dije que no— sus rasgos se ven tan conflictuados y tú cara parece dibujar el desconcierto, sorpresa, molestia junto con todo lo demás.

Maggie está llorando y Glenn habla muy rápido —Le dije que lo olvidara y no hable con nadie de esto porque ya todos estaban tensos; esto podía provocar una pelea innecesaria así que la vigile casi todo el tiempo—.

Eres incrédulo de las palabras de Glenn, él sabía lo que había hecho en la prisión. Simplemente no concebías que aceptara las cosas tan fácil —Maggie tenía dolores en el estómago y estaba preocupado por mi hijo y yo…le hice prometer que no los obligaría así que me fui con Maggie. Entonces ella no estaba y ese grupo ya se estaba yendo—.

Maggie está llorando — ¡Beth! Entregaste a Beth mi hermana, tú hermana—.

Y vez a Daryl corriendo al exterior; das una mirada de desconcierto a Glenn antes de seguir a Daryl. Estas gritando que se detenga porque puede ser peligroso pero no te hace caso. El sol les impide ver bien, solo la figura oscura de una persona. Estás exhausto por lo que tus piernas tiemblan, lo único que te sostiene es no dejar a Daryl solo y ver ese cuerpo para tener la certeza de que es Carol.


	20. La justicia

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

¿Cómo se llama ese momento entre la fatalidad y la esperanza? No tienes palabras suficientes para ese sentimiento. En el que todavía tienes la esperanza de que no sea ella quien está colgada pero del que sabes con cada paso que debe ser ella por todos los indicios.

La sombra te impide reconocerla mientras tu cabeza está atacándote con todo tipo de pensamientos, los traicionó, los salvó ¡Que puta madre hizo! Y no importa porque no vas a poder reclamarle ni puedes saber lo que ocurrió porque estará muerta. Entonces el gemido de un caminante, las manos que se estiran para intentar devorarte aunque este atrapada por el cuello.

Estas frente a ella, levantando tu vista con horror porque es Carol, marchita, su cabello corto y sus pantalones grises pero con la cara seca y los ojos azules desvanecidos. Esta extinta, tú visión se nubla por la humedad de tus ojos y todo el peso de los acontecimientos te golpea: ella entregó a Beth y los traicionó para…no sabes la razón, ella nunca lo haría para hacerles daño ni salvar su propia vida pero no puedes reclamarle por su estupidez.

Te estas limpiando los ojos mientras Rick está desatando el lazo, lentamente hace descender al caminante que casi por inercia está tratando de caminar en tu dirección. De pronto estas sacando el cuchillo, consciente de que acabas de perder a la mejor amiga que podrías haber tenido en esta u otras vidas. No sabes si odiarla porque te alejó de Beth o estas demasiado triste porque ella ya no está, Carol, tus últimas palabras para ella "¿Cuáles sentimientos? Muerte, desesperación, odio…siempre hay otra prioridad". Este es el cuchillo más difícil que has clavado en tu vida, seguido muy de cerca por el de Merle. El sonido de un golpe seco al suelo te dice que el caminante ahora es el cadáver de Carol en el suelo y vomitas; demasiado para mantener dentro.

Tus lágrimas vuelven a aparecer— ¿Por qué no te importa? — gritas al cadáver que cayó de modo extraño al pavimento.

—¡Yo te quería! Y tú vas por ahí olvidándote de tu pendejo amigo que te defendía a pesar de todo. Pero esto es demasiada mierda ¿Quieres que me desquite con tu cuerpo? —. Rick está a tu lado impidiendo que patees el cadáver de Carol mientras el resto ya está cerca contemplando como si fueran frikis de circo.

Rosita es la que se acerca junto con Michonne para llevar a Carol a la fábrica pero saca de uno de sus pantalones un trozo de papel que comienza a leer:

"Cumplieron con su parte del trato, sean bienvenidos a Ítaca con todos sus privilegios. Con excepción de Gareth y su gente que oficialmente están en la lista de los que serán asesinados".

El lugar se queda en silencio, cargan a Carol hasta lo que se supone es la fábrica contigo al final, todos te miran con lástima como aquella vez que falleció tu madre pero ya no eres un mocoso. En su lugar comienzas a buscar entre las cosas del almacén una pala. La van a enterrar, porque a los tuyos se les entierra no se les prende fuego como el sensible coreano dijo una vez, aunque ironías de la vida sea el sensible coreano quien desencadenó todo este entierro.

—Daryl, necesitamos hablar. Tenemos que encargarnos de Carol después…— dice Rick.

—¡No! Puede que para todos sea una traidora, que para ti sea una maldita asesina pero para mí siempre será mi amiga y le voy a dedicar el tiempo que se necesita para su entierro— le gritas.

Rick se ve acabado, las ojeras, la piel marchita y ese semblante triste —Tenemos que recuperar a Beth—. Exclama con pesar.

—Beth puede esperar— es todo lo que puedes decir, salir al rescate como príncipe azul no es tu estilo; el tuyo es ir siempre atrás como con Merle.

Sin más encuentras un pico y es mejor que nada así que sales lejos de la zona industrial para comenzar a cavar, el esfuerzo hace que te duela el costado pero apenas y te importa. El punto es enterrar a esa mujer. La primera que no huyó de ti al ver tu lado más desagradable y a la que golpeaste con tus palabras cuando había perdido a su hija.

No sabes cuánto has permanecido en la soledad del bosque pero ya deben ser varias horas porque tienes un hoyo bastante profundo y las manos están llenas de tierra hasta las uñas. Sientes que duelen los dedos mucho menos que tu costado, que parece supurar sangre por tu movimiento. No debes rendirte porque en cuanto lo hagas quedaras derrotado sin nada que te haga levantarte.

— No necesito mentiras de tu parte— escuchas decir a Beth, su voz te calienta de inmediato.

Puede que sea Carol la primera pero Beth es la última, a la que prometiste no dejar sola. No abandonarla porque ella siempre iba a valer la pena; sin importar si trajo a Gareth o no a su lado. Dejas caer el pico; lo sientes mucho por Carol porque no puedes darle ese tiempo que tanto se ha ganado a pulso contigo.

Necesitabas salvar primero a Beth, porque como ella dijo correctamente, siempre era alguien más importante: Carol, Sofía…Merle… y nunca tú. Por primera vez ibas a pensar en ti, querías a Beth devuelta, no era una prioridad era lo que deseabas. Beth más que nada.

Vuelves a la fábrica, para encontrarte con solo a Tara con Judith. El resto habían salido en una carrera, un poco de remordimiento cruzó por tu cabeza pero eso no era lo realmente importante. Tenías que esperar porque si querías salvar a Beth necesitabas a Gareth así que solo tomaste el cadáver envuelto en mantas.

—Lo siento, de verdad— dice Tara.

No contestas, el esfuerzo de llevar a Carol es demasiado, sobre todo por tu herida así que cuando llegas al lugar casi te estas arrastrando. Con muy poco tacto depositas en su lugar de reposo a la mujer, comienzas a tirar la tierra en el interior. Recuerdas la vez que estabas herido y te besó en la frente como si fueras un niño pequeño.

—Tú te transformaste en Merle y en Ed— dices mientras escuchas caer la tierra sobre la manta.

Un dolor se instala en tu estómago, ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, sabes que nunca vas a volverla a ver. Necesitas decirle lo que sientes porque vas a ser egoísta —Podías dar mucho y quitar por igual. Si no fuera por ti yo no podría amar a Beth como lo hago ahora pero si no fuera por ti no la hubiera perdido—.

Casi puedes escuchar su voz como si te estuviera reprochando "Pero no teníamos opción, era necesario para darnos una oportunidad".

—Eso no lo sabes, porque siempre hay una oportunidad. Todo se trata de pequeñas oportunidades ahora— dices en voz alta al llenar el hueco con tierra.

Golpeaste un poco la tierra con frustración, eso es lo malo de muerte: son lo vivos los que tienen que lidiar con la ausencia —Gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste y adiós. Prefiero quedarme con la mujer que aún podía diferenciar del bien del dolor—.

Haces tu camino de regreso a la fábrica, vas a matar a la maldita de Lilian por todo lo que hizo con Beth y Carol. No te importa que no lastimes mujeres, necesitas matarla o de lo contrario no estarás en paz. Y a ese malnacido que había hecho tanto daño a Beth, tu sangre se calienta de solo pensar en todo el daño que pueden estarle haciendo.

Es bastante tarde cuando llegas a la fábrica, el resto ya ha llegado pero en lugar de mirarte con lastima solo asienten con la cabeza. Sabes que Rick ve como se te ha despejado la cabeza así que comienza a explicar el plan para atacar ese lugar llamado Ítaca.

—Entrar en Ítaca podría ser una trampa— oyes de Rick que mira a Gareth con recelo.

El otro hombre está muy serio, solo baja la vista pero vuelve a incorporarla de nuevo así que Rick continua —Bueno, lo que necesitamos es buscar un lugar para entrar para hacer un ataque rápido y sacar a Beth y Eugene de ahí. También usaremos vehículos para movernos lo más rápido posible—.

—Yo conozco los puntos de vigilancia pero tal vez los cambien ahora que saben que estoy con ustedes— se queja Gareth.

—Esta noche descansen que será la última oportunidad que tengan— habla Rick con verdadero cansancio.

Te gustaría protestar por perder horas pero sabes que lo necesitan para reponerse porque incluso tú con todas tus deseos esta apaleado, herido y agotado. Maggie se sienta a tu lado, no vas a decir nada sobre Glenn porque es un tema delicado que supones que es la principal razón por la que está cerca de ti pues junto a otra persona la conversación sería inevitable; así poco a poco te gana el sueño.

Cuando despiertas el dolor en el costado te hace pronunciar un gemido; tratas de disimular para empezar la travesía, estas junto a Rick. Una vez que los vehículos no sirven para avanzar comienzan a caminar. No muy lejos ves a Gareth, ahora que lo piensas él también perdió gente importante al grado que solo tiene cinco miembros de su grupo pero es cuestión de justicia porque el cabrón insoportable se lo merecía.

Comienzas a caminar a en su dirección, con la mente más despejada por el sueño se te ocurre que puedes preguntarle lo que te hace daño, él te ve muy serio pero no hace nada para alejarse de ti —¿Vienes por Beth, supongo? —dice, es desconcertante que él pueda verlo tan fácil.

—Yo estaba al pendiente de ella la mayor parte del tiempo, no necesite mucho para darme cuenta de ti y él líder, ejem, Rick. La manera en que la observan— te contesta muy tranquilamente.

—¿Qué es lo que le hiciste? — preguntas porque aunque puede que no te guste lo que vaya a decir, es una forma de acercarte a ella ya que no tienen el tiempo suficiente.

—Nada, ella y yo solo nos encontramos por casualidad para sobrevivir, es todo. Ella decía tu nombre mientras dormía a veces ¿Sabes? Pero entiendo porque lo hacía— te explica, lo suficiente para recordar en primer lugar que no estabas molesto con Beth sino asustado de que te dejara de lado en cualquier momento.

La caminata comienza a volverse más difícil para ocultarse hasta que Gareth se le ocurre usar el drenaje para moverse porque puede llevarlos a Ítaca pues atravesar sus muros es casi imposible con el número de personas que tienen. Ninguno sabe cuál es el camino correcto en los drenajes pero es lo que tienen así que caminan en los tubos de cemento cuyo olor no es tan insoportable si lo comparan con los caminantes.

Das un vistazo rápido para memorizar a las personas que vienen a esta batalla: Maggie, Glenn, Abraham, Rosita, Bob, Rick. No quieres perder a nadie más porque cada día es más difícil hacer frente a las perdidas; no quieres ni tienes que ser el último hombre en pie. En especial si no está una hermosa rubia que te ofreció un vaso de alcohol.

—Vamos por ti— murmuras.

_Como mencioné pasaban varias cosas en la historia y por eso no conteste a Mabel, ahora sí, gracias por apasionarte con la historia pero no se que vaya a ocurrir con el triangulo amoroso (bueno que si sé pero no puedo decir). Pero al igual que el resto de los lectores quería que las cosas fueran complejas; lejos del blanco y negro, con Gareth, Lilian, Carol y los demas; sus comentarios hacen que vayan por buen camino (waaa *-* me emociono cuando leo sus comentarios y si me ponen en seguir o favoritos igual). Que tengan un fin de semana delicioso, tambien comentarles que esta historia esta planeada para un final próximo -nada más digo- porque pienso terminarla en la semana en que empieza The Walking Dead._


	21. La luna

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Estas sentada en el suelo frío, con las manos alrededor de tus rodillas y tus ojos los sientes tan pesados; en algún momento necesitas dormir pero de momento no dejas de mirar el azul en los ojos de la mujer madura a tu lado.

Siempre fue una persona en la que confiabas, en su sabiduría para guiarte porque a tus ojos era la mujer más fuerte del mundo: no cualquiera supera la muerte de su hijo como lo hizo ella.

—Lo siento, se lo prometí a Daryl— dices. Para ti es muy difícil fallarle a la mujer.

—Yo nunca te obligaría además lo prometí pero debes saber que no podremos enfrentar otro ataque así. La conoces, has visto su fuerza y puede que algunos no sobrevivamos— exclama con pesar Carol.

Te gustaría ser la heroína, la noble damisela que se sacrifica por todos pero en su lugar se escapan unas lágrimas —Tengo miedo Carol y puede que al final ellos decidan atacar igual—. Respondes.

Porque no puedes evitar pensar en el sádico hombre que te encerró pero las manos de Carol te vuelven a la realidad y al abrir los ojos la tienes enfrente de ti con lágrimas escurriendo por su cara.

—Yo sé, esto es para darnos un poco de tiempo, una remota oportunidad. Yo te prometo que iremos por ti y Eugene— pronuncia luego de besarte la frente.

—Daryl se va a enojar. Yo prometí cuidarme un poco más— tartamudeas. Ojala no hubieran atacado en el momento en que estaban juntos para terminar todo lo que conversaban.

—Pero si no vas, probablemente no habrá Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, su bebé— sugiere Carol.

Tú no disimulas tu sorpresa —¿El bebé de Maggie? —repites.

—Ella no ha dicho nada por todo lo que está pasando pero ella está embarazada— dice.

Entonces estás pensando en Judith y tu futuro sobrino, tu padre solo necesitaba esperar un poco más para ser abuelo —Tengo miedo, mis pies están temblando Carol pero ustedes estarán bien: asegúrate de que no vayan a Ítaca. Por favor—.

La mujer te abraza —Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco—.

Te limpias las lágrimas de la cara, ella tira de tu mano hacia el hueco que hay en el edificio. El resto parece muy preocupado para notar que ustedes se escabullen con Eugene a su lado; se ve pálido igual que tú pero su paso es firme así que pasas tus manos en las suyas. Se sobresalta por el gesto al principio pero pronto presiona con fuerza tus dedos.

Se siente frío y sudoroso de modo que sabes que está nervioso. No entiendes como Carol convenció a Eugene, ella parecer ser persuasiva cuando se requiere.

Sin contratiempos llegan a donde tus enemigos tienen su campamento y son recibidos por armas y hombres tensos que en cuanto Carol explica el motivo los conducen a la camioneta donde descansa Lilian.

Ella se cruza de brazos en cuanto los tres permanecen de pie, a Carol ya le quitaron sus armas mientras a ustedes dos los ataron.

—Entonces, este es el hombre que sabe la cura— dice Lilian con una ceja levantada. Su voz te produce escalofrío.

—Así es—contesta Carol.

—Si quieren engañarnos los voy a degollar enfrente de ustedes— explica.

Carol no se inmuta por la amenaza, permanece tan firme como siempre sin embargo, para ti es una gran ofensa que consideren a tu grupo traidores o gente sin honor.

—Ellos nunca haría eso, si confiaras nada de esta habría pasado. Ninguna muerte para ningún grupo pero no lo entiendes— reprochas con los ojos indignados.

Varios hombres inmovilizan a los tres a pesar de no haber intentado atacarlos. Lilian sonríe, una sonrisa perversa —Oh sí, porque ellos son tan buenos ¡la traición esta delante de tus jodidos ojos! No te das cuenta—.

Tú estás confundida, Lilian se pasa su cabello suelto detrás de las orejas —Ella los chantajeo con emociones. Vinieron a escondidas. No le dijeron al resto del grupo ¿No? —.

Estas asombrada de que lo sepa pero no vas a responder —Rubia tonta, un líder que es capaz de lanzar una masa de desgarradores con fuego no va a exponerse a anular el trato dejando sin protección al que es su única salvación ¿O enviarías tu valiosa carga con una persona sabiendo lo que hay fuera?—.

Se lleva las manos a la cadera y suspira —Pero bueno, ustedes cumplieron con el trato pues no había clausulas. Nosotros cumplimos nuestra parte del trato—.

Llama a alguien que lleva bolígrafo y papel, hace una nota que guarda en el pantalón de Carol quien la mira con fiereza. Ves como los ojos azules de Lilian se llenan de intensidad —Traicionar a tu propio grupo está en otra liga—.

—Yo hago todo por ellos, jamás los traicionaría— oyes decir a Carol con convicción.

—¿Todo? Vamos, ni yo me arriesgo a decir algo así porque si les das todo eso incluye lo que ellos quieren— explica la mujer seria —¿Es esto lo que quieren? —.

Carol abre los ojos, esta contrariada —No siempre…— comienza a decir.

—Supongo, cuélguenla. Porque yo puedo tolerar cualquier cosa menos la traición— explica.

—¡No! Tú no tienes derecho— le reprocha Eugene mientras tú tratas de librarte.

—Oficialmente ella es un ciudadano de Ítaca y puede que su error fuera hecho antes de formar parte de la misma pero la traición es algo muy serio para nosotros. El sistema se sostiene de gente leal no de personas como ella— argumenta.

Tú estás gritando que se detenga, la luz de la luna te permite ver como ponen la cuerda en su cuello y la llevan lejos donde ya no puedes verla más y ella te dedica una sonrisa tranquila antes de dejarse conducir poniendo resistencia cada cierto tiempo.

Estas tratando de liberarte cuando sientes un golpe en la cabeza —En serio, si no te necesitara ya estarías muerta— escuchas a Lilian quejarse.

En ese momento unas botas negras se acercan a donde estas —Es la primera vez que te veo perder la paciencia con ella. Después de todo siempre has dicho que no quieres que tengan cicatrices físicas—. La voz la reconoces.

—Con sus ruidos va atraer a todos los desgarradores— contesta Lilian.

De pronto sientes un piquete en tu brazo seguido de la voz de ese hombre que se convirtió en tu verdugo por varios meses —La medicina que te hacía falta, soy Jhon por cierto— menciona muy despacio.

Todo comienza a volverse borroso, el dolor en el cuerpo no es tan intenso como la primera vez que te lo pusieron sin embargo sí que lastima. Tratas de incorporarte y te das cuenta que estas en una habitación gris con ese hombre sentado en una silla. Tiene una gran sonrisa, una puerta en el centro de una de las paredes se abre y aparece un hombre corpulento; ya estás en Ítaca pero eso no impide que trates de pensar en una salida.

—Esto es como un examen de revisión, para saber que tanto has olvidado o lo nuevo que has aprendido. Ya sabes, si no lo matas él lo hará contigo—.

El hombre corre directo y te empuja contra la pared, tus reflejos son lentos porque todavía estas bajo el efecto de lo que te pusieron. Te golpea el estómago con la rodilla hasta que te saca el aire, en unos cuantos movimientos estas jadeando; la voz de Rick en tu cabeza te dice que debes golpearlo en la nariz.

No tienes oportunidad porque el hombre te azota contra el piso, ves como pisotea tu mano derecha y gritas de dolor. Das una patada en los testículos para que se aleje de ti sin buenos resultados porque parece no sentir nada. Entonces es la voz de Carol la que te sugiere lastimar sus ojos así que con un movimiento rápido clavas uno de tus dedos en el ojo del otro hombre.

Por primera vez escuchas su grito de dolor pero sin perder tiempo golpeas con tu codo su oído; el hombre se tambalea. En cuanto se recupere sabes que no podrás hacerle frente porque es más grande y fuerte que tú. De pronto recuerdas a Daryl que sugiere velocidad para huir si no puedes hacerle frente. El extraño lanza un puñetazo que logras esquivar y corres a donde esta Jhon, él hombre sonríe, se quita del lugar por lo que tomas la silla en la que estaba sentado para azotarla en el desconocido justo en el momento que se acerca a ti.

Cae al suelo inconsciente. El sonido pesado se escucha con eco en toda la habitación, tú te derrumbas a su lado; tal vez te rompió algo solo estas jadeando como loca y miras las botas sucias manchadas con lodo y sangre. Necesitas escapar de Jhon quien aplaude muy divertido —Brillante demostración pero se te olvido que debes matarlo. Bueno te reeducaremos con el tiempo—.

Su voz todavía tiene ese efecto de inmovilizarte pero también está la voz de Daryl y Rick, ambos tratan de que te resistas; es bueno saber que tratas de resistirte a pesar de todo. Necesitas recordar lo que te dijo Gareth para mantener tu cabeza más tranquila. En eso entra una mujer, alguien que está pidiendo una muestra de sangre.

Jhon no parece muy feliz pero permite que te vayas. No paras de sudar y sientes como te arde el cuerpo antes de caer colapsada a unos pasos de Jhon que solo niega con la cabeza en una mueca divertida —Necesitas mucho, mucho entrenamiento—.

Sabes que estas soñando, porque te ves a ti misma como si fuera televisión. Estas intrigada porque no reconoces nada de la escena pero sabes que debe estar perdida en una zona de tu cabeza para que puedas contemplarla con tanta nitidez. Hay gente reunida, velas por todas partes y junto a ellas nombres de personas escritas con tiza blanca; Lilian está ahí junto con Jhon y otras personas que no reconoces.

Tú permaneces de pie con un machete en la mano, pareces perdida. Entonces Lilian comienza a hablar.

—Esta es la noche de una despedida. La gente que se va es por manos de otros perversos. Por eso debemos exterminarlos, nosotros tratamos de hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor y si tenemos que absorber los pecados de aquellos que nos lastimaron para purificarlos que así sea— dice y obligan a dos hombres con un taparrabos entrar a la zona.

Ellos están llorando y suplican que sean perdonados, prometen no dañar a nadie más pero Lilian comienza a gritar —Nunca más vamos a confiar, nosotros primero siempre—. Te hace señas, estas horrorizada por lo que vas a hacer pero tu otro yo parece inmune.

Cortas las extremidades de esos hombres, la sangre y los gritos no te detienen mientras otras personas preparan asadores —Los pecados nos unen pero también la grandeza ¡Ítaca! — grita Lilian.

Estas completamente manchada de sangre, uno de los hombres te conduce a la celda. No los puedes ver más pero sabes lo que van hacer; van a comer a esas personas como si fueran terneras. Esto era la pieza que faltaba, la razón por la que no recordabas: nos sabes si es por la sustancia o el lugar pero ha vuelto a ti. Formaste parte de esto.

Despiertas en un grito y vomitas al lado de tu cama: necesitas escapar al precio que sea.

_Comienza la cuenta regresiva para esta historia y el comienzo de la temporada. Prometo contestar sus mensajes en unos dos días, es que ando algo ocupada. Que disfruten._


	22. El genio

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Nunca fuiste el tipo guapo, el tipo fuerte sino el listo. Al que golpeaban por decir los números correctos o abucheaban por ser el rarito de los videojuegos pero al que recurrían por ayuda en una situación difícil de la escuela.

Desde ahí comprendiste que el conocimiento era poder o más tarde protección porque cuando todo esto empezó y les decías que podías curarlo las personas no se metían contigo, de hecho fue y es la razón por la que Abraham te mantiene con vida a riesgo de la suya. Por eso mismo nunca has dicho nada sobre la cura o sobre lo que causa todo pero ahora es distinto.

Están matando personas, personas por ti, ya no eres Eugene sino la cosa que puede salvarlos del infierno para brindarles una absurda esperanza porque tal vez no han pensado que aunque puede existir una cura: todas esas personas ya están muertas, algunas desfiguradas o les faltan partes ¿Qué será de todas ellas? O vacunarlas ¿Tienen una idea de todo el riesgo al que se expondrían al intentarlo.

Lo mejor es que jamás piensan que con o sin caminantes los grupos "dañinos" no se evaporarían por arte de magia y es muy probable que se estallen guerras por los mejores territorios. Las cosas se pondrían más feas que antes porque muchos se mantienen a raya por su propia incapacidad de sobrevivir a esas cosas pero sin andadores intentarían explotar sus capacidades.

Y luego estaba la situación más obvia: estaban muertos, no importa que tanta curas les inyectes para que el virus no siga actuando, la gente estaba muerta. Ni la medicina más moderna podría traer a alguien de la muerte y la decepción solo es el siguiente paso.

Quieres gritar pero te quedas paralizado por la manera en que mataron a esa mujer llamada Carol, a pesar de que ella casi los obligó a entregarse, y porque ves la manera en que la joven Beth se retuerce con sudores por lo que sea que le inyecten. Al igual que Abraham habías escuchado rumores sobre ese programa pero desde el aspecto de la investigación, habías llegado a escuchar que esas sustancias eran muy toxicas y que reducían la calidad de vida y por ello el programa iba a ser cancelado.

Por ejemplo con unas veinte dosis se reducía cinco años del promedio de vida sin una AZ, en este momento el promedio de vida no servía de nada pero pensar en la joven que temblaba te produce mucho pesar. Sin embargo la valentía nunca ha sido una carta tuya así que obedeces a este grupo de personas que se ven frías y ellos te conducen a un lugar llamado Ítaca que no sabes cómo llegaste porque te han vendado los ojos.

Una vez en su interior, te dejan libre de la venda pero ya no está Beth; te empujan con una arma en la espalda para que te muevas; es una zona con tres edificios grandes y patios amplios. Un poco más lejos parece haber una zona de departamentos . La gente te mira con curiosidad mientras transitan sin hacer algo.

Eres llevado a lo que parece una pequeña bodega y a su lado puedes ver otro de los edificios quemados; debió ser un gran incendio porque la fachada esta negra y no tiene techo. En ese momento la mujer habla contigo —Este es nuestro pequeño laboratorio, la única fuente de electricidad que tenemos esta almacenada aquí—. Explica mientras señala la bodega donde parece que entraras.

En el interior ya hay una mujer muy hermosa con una libreta en la manos —Su nombre es Ellie— comienza de nuevo Lilian; te desata el hombre que está a tu lado y tú acaricias tus manos porque la cuerda te quemaba. Puedes ver el laboratorio: un microscopio, un congelador de muestras y un tratador de sangre como lo más sofisticado, probetas, guantes etc.

Es seguro que no tienen nada para siquiera intentar una cura, por eso es que necesitas ir a Washington. Tratas de explicar eso pero la mujer en realidad ríe con tu respuesta —Vamos a ver, primero vas a revisar todas y cada una delas muestras de sangre delos ciudadanos de Ítaca para presentarnos un informe. No voy a arriesgar todo un grupo de personas solo porque dices que tienes la cura, puedes ser un fraude—.

En ese momento estallas — ¿Entonces porque no dejaron que un grupo que está dispuesto a hacer precisamente eso y ustedes vivir en paz? —.Gritas.

Ves como suspira —No eres ni siquiera un invitado; no tengo que responder a eso. Le darás tu informe a Ellie, puede que quieras hacer un buen trabajo porque Ellie puede rivalizar contigo—. Se despide con eso la mujer y sale del lugar.

Estas cansado, hambriento y tenso pero haces lo que te piden para no causar más problemas. Tomas una muestra al azar — ¿Dónde está esa joven llamada Beth? — pides a la mujer Ellie, quien a diferencia de Lilian parece menos dura.

—No lo sé, será mejor que trabaje en silencio— te explica.

Te llevaron comida y un catre para que descansaras, era mejor de lo habías pasado en los últimos días así que después de ver una última muestra te acuestas a dormir con dos hombres vigilantes y una bella mujer revisando hojas, entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer; lo que significaba muertos más interesados en los olores, si Abraham decidía venir por ustedes eso podría ponerlos en peligro así que por primera vez dedicaste un sentimiento a ese grupo. Que estuvieran bien.

A la mañana siguiente te pones a trabajar de nuevo, si eres sincero contigo estás considerando seriamente en que se muera la humanidad y no dar la maldita cura porque solo saben hacerse daño. Pero hay momentos como el amor de Glenn por Maggie que son los que te hacen reconsiderar.

Y mientras revisas una de las tantas muestras de sangre vez algo particular: algo que tiene que ver con el antídoto porque fabricarlo es todavía una teoría, no existe. Observas con atención sus reacciones y tu lado científico escapa de tus poros con facilidad. Pides a Ellie que te diga de quien es esta sangre; ella va a la zona de expedientes así que puede ver al dueño de tan singular sangre para quedarte en shock. No puedes creer los que tus ojos ven.

—¿Por qué hay dos nombres en este mismo expediente? — pides a Ellie quien niega con la cabeza.

—El hombre que se encargaba del laboratorio falleció recientemente, no sé, probablemente se confundió ¿Hay algo raro? — pide ella.

Tú piensas que puede ser uno de ellos sea inmune, si no supieras como ataca el virus no podrías tener ni una sospecha pero algo te dice que esas personas ya tienen las defensas que necesitan y construir una vacuna no sería difícil.

—Necesito otra muestra de sangre— pides a Ellie.

—Iré por un poco de sangre de Jhon— dice la mujer con emoción —Ya que Gareth no está en casa—.

Al volver con la muestra de sangre Ellie también regresó con Lilian, esta sería como de costumbre dura— ¿Me han dicho que descubriste algo? —.

—No — contestas con naturalidad para que no te interrogue.

Lilian saca un poco de sangre de un tubo y te lo entrega—Esta es la sangre de la rubia, quiero que veas que no esté intoxicada necesitamos volver a encontrar la dosis necesaria para ella si no queremos matarla—. Explica.

—Su nombre es Beth y tú estás haciendo daño a una buena persona— le informas.

Sin respuesta de su parte comienzas a revisar la sangre de Jhon, lo curioso es que no hay nada extraño en ella en el microscopio contrario a lo que dicen los estudios. Te muerdes los labios, si tuvieras la sangre de Gareth podrías ver que hay en la de él.

Lilian se truena los dedos —¿No hay nada? Tal vez porque la sangre que estaba en las muestras fue una transfusión que Gareth le hizo al hombre hace algún tiempo—. Sugiere Lilian intrigada, y con pesar no puedes ni corroborar o negar nada.

—Sin Gareth es imposible saberlo— dejas escapar sin querer.

Lilian va al congelador y saca un tubo con una etiqueta amarilla —Ten, la de Gareth. Esta es una muestra que teníamos cuando yo todavía vivía en Terminus; me la traje por si algún día necesitaba auxiliarlo y por eso supe que Gareth y Jhon tenían el mismo tipo de sangre—.

Ellie la mira con cierta sorpresa mientras Lilian permanece indiferente —Cualquier cosa avísame Ellie— le dice.

—Gareth no es ciudadano de Ítaca, él no debe tener sangre aquí como ciudadano— está cuestionando la sensual joven a su superiora.

—Pensaba volverlo ciudadano por derecho pero ahora supongo que no importa— contesta Lilian luego de salir.

Tú vuelves a tu tarea; raro: Gareth no tiene nada fuera de lo común y te estas quebrando la cabeza tratando de averiguar que es; mezclas la sangre. La sometes a las más rudimentarias pruebas pero no encuentras la razón. Ya han pasado varias horas y estás cansado pero debes ver la sangre de Beth antes o serás regañado por ese tal Jhon que desde que le dijeron que su sangre es ordinaria no está de buen humor.

Revisas la sangre de Beth, tal como decían los rumores su sangre está contaminada lo suficiente para producirle un adormecimiento de los sentidos; tal vez por eso cuando la encontraron se veía tan mal. No es una dosis para matarla pero sí que le afectara, en eso estás pensando cuando ves algo peculiar en la muestra.

Vuelves al expediente Jhon-Gareth, la fecha no te dice nada así que tomas una muestra para el escrutinio de esta variación y notas ese patrón similar al que está en Beth. Pero en el caso de Beth es la sustancia y su contenido lo que demuestra que le hace daño; no entiendes que pasa aquí, de algún modo parece que residuos de la sustancia llegó al cuerpo de los hombres.

Esta vez pides un poco del suero que le administran a Beth para usarlo con la sangre y aparece el mismo patrón que con Beth; ella no es inmune al virus. Tal vez esa sustancia hace inmunes a otros así que pides las muestras de los siete "cachorros" del proyecto. Todos tienen lo mismo que Beth y no hay duda que no tienen inmunidad.

El día termina pero no duermes, en su lugar te pones a hacer combinaciones con la sangre: ninguno obtiene el resultado que tienen en la muestra única. Estas agotado y completamente fastidiado así que te vas a dormir unas horas; al despertar revisas por última vez las muestras que permanecen sin cambio o eso piensas. La última que revisas es la mezcla de la sangre Gareth y Beth.

No es el mismo patrón que el de la sangre Gareth-Jhon pero es muy similar, esta vez usas la sangre de Jhon para terminar el batido con la esperanza de que sea idéntico pero no hay ningún cambio. Tal vez tengas que esperar horas como ocurrió con la sangre Gareth y Beth.

Ellie aparece de nuevo así que le cuentas todos tus resultados; no deberías hacer eso porque pueden matarte si creen que tienen la respuesta pero todavía no hay certeza de nada y de cualquier forma no conocen que causó todo esto. Pasan horas pero la muestra no cambia nada; estas preguntándote que es lo que te falta para tener la inmunidad de sangre pero no encuentras la respuesta.

Caminas por el cuarto tratando de pensar, no tienes elementos suficientes para saber que pasa pero estas seguro que Beth y Gareth en conjunto son la llave, con algunos estudios tal vez averigües la respuesta; sería más barato trabajar con ellos que con los costosos químicos que hay en Washington que se podrían usar para otras cosas. ¿Por qué ellos dos? No es la sangre porque cada uno es vulnerable por su cuenta; es la mezcla de ellos ¿Cómo fue que lograron pasar los elementos de Beth en Gareth? Recuerdas la forma en que ella lo defendía y las miradas que Gareth le daba cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

Tu cabeza está girando a toda velocidad ¿Quizás? Probablemente ellos dos… no se te había ocurrido a pesar de ser tan obvio con Abraham gritando ese día en la casa. En el caso de Jhon era temporal la inmunidad, lo mismo puede ser con Gareth pero ahora crees tener una mejor idea del detonante.

—Ellie, necesitamos a Gareth para comprobar algo— suspiras con decepción.

—¿Por qué? —pide ella de pie.

Vas a responder cuando escuchas los disparos; los gritos y los hombres que están de guardia salen para ayudar en lo que pueden. Ellie retrocede pero respira profundo; luego sale corriendo y tú tras ella, no sabes a dónde vas así que casi actúas por inercia hasta que lo ves: ahí está corriendo Glenn con su arma.

Ellos han venido por ustedes y te sientes feliz porque por una vez eres parte de un grupo que se preocupa por ti, Daryl y Maggie también están ahí cubriéndose en una pared. Todo el alboroto es su culpa así que tratas de acercarte para salir con ellos; lo siguiente pasa tan rápido que ni siquiera logras entender que haces: ves a Gareth de pie disparando y un hombre le apunta con su arma por lo que tú corres para protegerlo del disparo con tu cuerpo.

La razón por la que has sobrevivido tanto tiempo es porque te alejas del peligro y tienes quien te proteja; porque tenías una misión más importante que cualquier otra cosa para explicar lo que ocurre pero ahora mismo la sangre te inunda la tráquea y no puedes revelar nada. La única cosa que puedes aportar al mundo no se hará, jamás se te ocurrió que por tu egoísmo iban a perder la salvación de la humanidad porque si no saben lo que buscan será sangre corriente a los ojos de los demás.

Te aferras al pecho de Gareth con fuerza quien te mira con sorpresa; tal vez te dieron en los pulmones y por eso te estas ahogando, las lágrimas escapan de tus ojos por frustración pues tu cuerpo ya se siente frío. No puedes irte así ¡No! ¡NO!.

—Eth… y eth…dos—logras pronuncian con trabajo mientras la sangre escapa de tu boca.

Gareth esta tan confundido como Glenn que se acerca a ti para tratar de auxiliarte antes de que todo se pone negro.


	23. La fuerza

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Querías ir con Daryl para rescatarla, pero en su lugar habías aceptado estar con Abraham, Bob y Rosita en la búsqueda de Eugene porque no existía una razón por la que deberías mostrar tanta preocupación por la joven; de momento Gareth había hecho muy bien su trabajo y las indicaciones que había dado parecían correctas pero fueron descubiertos antes de tiempo por lo que terminaron refugiándose en un edificio que no sabían su contenido pero en cuanto olieron el antiséptico supieron que estaban en el hospital.

Donde Gareth dijo que ella podía estar; les haces señas para que te sigan al interior y es cuando escuchas una pelea en uno de los cuartos, el quejido de Beth activa tus sentidos así que con arma en mano te preparas para quien está enfrente: la ves a ella, con una bata de paciente la azotan en una mesa con ruedas, el metal chilla y antes de que puedas reaccionar Beth se incorpora y la bandeja de la comida golpea con fuerza a un hombre que cae al suelo.

Ella se sienta encima del extraño mientras toma un cuchillo del suelo y lo apunta en la cara; respira rápidamente y puedes ver todo el odio en sus rasgos —No puedo— pronuncia con suavidad.

—Porque eres una débil, siempre lo has sido— contesta divertido el extraño que tiene un ojo inflamado por el golpe.

—No, porque si te mato lo voy a disfrutar y la poca alma que me queda se ira contigo— le responde.

En ese momento ves a unos hombre sobresalir de unas camas y de inmediato apuntas a su cara para que no intenten lastimar a Beth; es como ella se percata de su presencia pero no se mueve ni un milímetro.

—Siempre has sido débil, cuando te cortaste esa mano. Cuando te pedí que destruyeras a alguien más no pudiste oponerte y ahora no puedes matarme— escuchas con una burla divertida del hombre.

En ese momento tocas el hombro de Beth para que se mueva de ahí al tiempo que apuntas tu arma a ese tipo, Beth parece a punto de estallar por lo que está escuchando así que sientes su alivio cuando la relevas.

—Vas a llevarnos a donde tienen a Eugene o te prometo que vas a sufrir— dices. El tiempo es la única ventaja que podrían tener.

El hombre ríe de modo incrédulo, no tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo entrar en razón cuando escuchas el disparo en la mano del hombre seguido del grito de dolor de este. A tu lado ya está Rosita con arma en mano. Ella se encoje de hombros —Se ve que es un cabron, hay que demostrarle que no puede hacerse pendejo con nosotros—.

Lo ayudas a incorporarse, Beth se ha puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos. Abraham le ofrece un arma que ella sostiene con la mano izquierda porque la derecha esta vendada, asientes y todos salen del edificio —Alguna sorpresa y el siguiente disparo corre en la cabeza— le amenazas al hombre.

Usando al hombre como escudo, caminas fuera del edificio y te golpea el olor a pólvora en el lugar hasta que no muy lejos escuchas el disparo de armas; la sangre del hombre forma un camino. La manera en la que pueden salir es con este rehén se te ocurre de momento, Abraham te señala una pared donde el resto del grupo están protegiéndose y atacando.

No puedes ir a donde están ellos porque un mar de balas se los impiden en su lugar decides gritar, un grito tan fuerte que te desgarra la garganta —Tenemos a uno de los suyos. Lo mataremos si no nos dejan ir—.

Beth te dice el nombre de ese sujeto para que tú lo repliques y se detiene el fuego, aprovechas para correr a donde Daryl y compañía se mantienen protegidos. Jhon corre despacio para que lo dejes pero lo arrastras a tu lado; el resto del grupo abre los ojos de alegría al ver que Beth está a salvo pero Abraham se queda paralizado al ver el cadáver de Eugene a su lado, va a gritar cuando una voz femenina que identificas habla.

—Puedes matarlo, si eso necesitamos para acabar con ustedes yo misma lo haré. Él entiende—.

Ves el rostro afligido de todos, Daryl se muerde los labios —Necesito una oportunidad de tiro, es todo—. Te murmura.

De pronto Gareth es el que está gritando — ¿Recuerdas a Negan tu hijo? O ¿Casandra tu niña? Pues aquí hay un niño y una niña también ¿Vas a matarlos o matar a sus padres? —.

De nuevo silencio y mientras esperas la contestación ves como Gareth clava su cuchillo en el pecho de Jhon que está enfrente de ti. Todos apuntan sus armas a él pero no se inmuta, en su lugar explica —Voy a darte la oportunidad de un tiro—.

Necesita tiempo, te das cuenta. No sabes cuál es su plan pero debes darle la oportunidad —Carl y Judith, los nombres de esos niños son Carl y Judith—. Dices para confiar a esa mujer.

Gareth desaparece con Glenn, Beth y Maggie. Los dos hombres cargan el cadáver mientras las mujeres los cubren y se pierden en una esquina; Daryl trata de ver con su lente de aumento en la zona mientras Rosita está llorando por la muerte de Eugene y Abraham está apuntando a la zona su arma pero parece perdido.

—Yo solo quiero mantenerlos seguros pero pasó Terminus, apareciste tú y nadie me deja darles esa oportunidad— contestas.

—Nosotros les ofrecimos la entrada, no tenían que matar a nadie— dice ella de pronto.

En ese momento escuchan gemidos a su espalda, das la vuelta y ves a Beth y Maggie corriendo en su dirección; sus caras angustiadas —Tenemos una sola oportunidad, Glenn y Gareth traen a los caminantes que sacaron de una bodega. Nosotros debemos lanzar una bomba de humo y ocultarnos en una de las casas; cuando hayan terminado de matar a los caminantes Lilian ira a ver a los cadáveres y tendrán su tiro—.

Glenn y Gareth arrastran el cadáver con el estómago abierto y todas las tripas salen de su interior lo que atrae a los caminantes en la dirección que señalas. Las restantes bombas de humo que les quedan son lanzadas y corren hasta la casa cercana que para su fortuna está vacía. Se escucha un disparo e imaginas que es para reiniciar el tiroteo, al final entran Gareth y Glenn al interior. Los dos están tan sucios, jadean .

Daryl está apuntando su arma pero el humo impide ver algo. El humo comienza a dispersarse; entonces Daryl dispara: rápido, preciso y todos ven como Lilian cae al suelo como si fuera un costal a la tierra pues el tiro fue en la frente. Las armas del resto del grupo apuntan para la casa, casi tragas saliva porque no hay manera en que vayan a sobrevivir a un tiroteo.

— ¡Reclamo el derecho sobre Ítaca, como líder de Terminus mi rango es superior al de todos los presentes y soy parte de la línea de control! — grita Gareth.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos, no saben qué hacer así que ves que Gareth se pone de pie con una sonrisa divertida y abre la puerta —Lo siento chicos, nada personal— dice.

Camina con mucha confianza a los hombres que parecen confundidos; una mujer joven de cabello castaño y piel blanca camina un poco en dirección a Gareth, no puedes escuchar lo que dice pero ves como lo abofetea para luego dirigirse a la gente.

—Hagan lo que diga Gareth, de momento tiene el respaldo— habla ella de manera fuerte.

Mierda, es un puto desastre porque acabas de devolverle el poder perdido a ese cabron que quiere matarlos por lo que hicieron en Terminus, los rostros de los demás dicen lo mismo que tú. No sabes que hacer y de pronto Gareth se dirige a ustedes.

—Salgan de la casa con las manos en la cabeza, no queremos dañarlos siempre que no nos provoquen— con su tono confiado y sarcástico que tenía cuando lo conociste por primera vez. No puedes creer que de nuevo estés bajo sus garras.

Todos sueltan sus armas con recelo, de lo único que estas feliz es que dejaste a tus hijos con Michonne que no los dejara desamparados y también están con Tara quien intentara hacer el mejor trabajo por protegerlos; todos salen con las manos en alto y tú sigues incrédulo de como fuiste engañado desde el principio: atrapados como ratones, matando a quien se ponía en el poder frente a ellos.

—Condúzcanlos a la bodega, denles agua y comida— dice Gareth.

La gente comienza a gritar, quieren matarlos en ese momento y escuchas a varios quejarse —Ya es bastante estúpido que tengamos que escucharte luego de todo esto y saber que dejaste caer Terminus solo para ver cómo les perdonas la vida por lo que nos hicieron— alcanzas a escuchar de un hombre obeso.

El resto asiente, tú estás sudando como nunca por los nervios y Gareth asiente con los labios apretados —Cierto, pueden matarme porque alguno de ustedes aquí conoce mejor el funcionamiento de Ítaca más que yo. Lilia y Jhon están muertos ¿Alguien sabe todo lo que hacían? ¿Les dijo acaso el secreto de la cura? —.

Todos se quedan callados —Fuimos a esa fábrica por el hombre que tenía la cura— replicó de pronto uno de los hombres.

— ¿Y qué tienen que hacer? Para tener la cura — pide con naturalidad Gareth.

Con esto, las personas acatan órdenes y los conducen a una de las bodegas que tiene cajas con ropa; les entregan comida mientras mantienen la vigilancia; pasas tus manos por la cara una y otra vez porque la angustia de no saber cuándo van a morir te carcome, eso y que llevaste al resto al fracaso. No funcionas como líder, les das la espalda a todos pero ellos tratan de acercarse para consolarte cuando la puerta se abre de pronto.

Gareth aparece de pronto, no está sonriendo ni muestra alguna emoción que no sea seriedad. Beth se lanza a Gareth pero la atrapas en el aire porque no quieres adelantar su ejecución, todavía puedes pensar en un plan para salvarlos. Vas a luchas hasta que tengas vida.

—No quiero dramas emocionales innecesarios ni escapes asombrosos como en Terminus—su voz suena cansada.

Le miras con odio, es un maldito aprovechado —Voy a sacarlos de aquí, voy a integrarlos a Ítaca porque yo los encerré una vez y mataron a mi familia; yo les pedí alianza y escucharon nuestras ideas aún con reservas—.

¡Cómo quieres creerle! pero es un maldito enfermo en el que no se puede confiar —Si piensas lastimarnos no necesitas hablar con nosotros—. Contestas.

—No quiero lastimarlos, perdí lo que tenía igual que ustedes pero yo gane algo más por su causa. Solo quiero equilibrar eso porque no me queda otra cosa— les explica, luego se da la espalda.

No puedes dejar que se vaya como si nada —Esta es mi familia, no lo olvides porque si les haces algo te mato—.


	24. La templanza

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Caminas a donde levantan los cuerpos, la sangre que escurre del cuello de la mujer y los ojos abiertos: esos que se quedaran en tu memoria por siempre; ya han evitado que regrese así que contemplas como la cargan para llevarla a la pira incendiaria. Caminas sobre tus pasos para ir a su casa y buscar algunas de sus cosas porque su cremación será uno de los eventos más importantes de la comunidad: no cualquier día cambian de líder por una trágica muerte.

Ves caras tristes pero la mayoría esta serena y comprendes que la razón por la que aceptaron tan fácil es porque temían a la mujer pero también porque como ella ha controlado todo no saben qué hacer y quieren delegarte toda la responsabilidad: como siempre. Revives cuando tu hermano murió y tú quedaste a cargo solo porque Terminus había sido liderado por tu familia no porque supieras como hacerlo.

Recuerdas como viste transformarse Terminus en un lugar similar de Ítaca, como con la caída de cada familiar la locura se apoderaba de la que era tu casa; como al final ni siquiera Lilian escapó de ello pese a no ser familia de sangre; ella y tú tenían mucho lodo en las piernas. Al ver su cadáver estás viendo tu destino.

Entras en la casa de ella, el silencio es arrollador y comienzas a llorar, con tantas lagrimas que no puedes ver nada. Perdiste a tu familia, perdiste Terminus y también a tu nueva familia: Mary, Tod, Lilian y cada uno de los miembros que te dio tu comunidad porque no importó cuanto ensuciaste tus manos ni cuantos pecados recolectaste, al final quedaste solo. Y con todas las culpas en la espalda. Aquel día en que hiciste lo impensable, en que comiste por primera vez carne humana realmente no querías hacerlo pero tu hermano te dijo que era la mejor manera de siempre permanecer juntos "Nadie va a querer a gente que hace esto, no vamos a ser traicionados por nuestra propia gente de nuevo" recuerdas.

El temor estaba afuera; el temor permanecía dentro: no había escapatoria y por eso mismo convertiste Terminus en un lugar para sufrir como se hacía afuera pero con relativa seguridad; eso es lo que Lilian tampoco entendió: estaba llevando su dolor de ser violada; de que asesinaran a su hija unos matones, de perder a su hijo a manos de caminantes y de ser abandonada por su esposo en lugar de protegerlos cuando la sociedad cayó.

Casi por Karma la traición entre familia volvió a gestarse y tú mismo la ejecutaste a pesar de que odiabas a los traidores; ahora solo te quedaba tratar de redimirte con ese grupo: porque los ves juntos que se apoyan pero también se ponen al descubierto sus errores y sobretodo son responsables de sus propias vidas. Como esa mujer Carol que hizo lo que consideraba correcto a pesar del miedo; ellos se movían no se mantenían inertes .

La manera en la que Rick lideraba, opinaba y entre todos enfrentaban los problemas. Hacía mucho que lo extrañabas, y luego estaba Beth, la forma en que los trataba como familia, la manera en que los veía pero siempre trataba de ser armónica, tratando de olvidar los daños por un bien común no suprimiendo como él o Lilian que también pensaban en un ese "bien común". Como querías eso de vuelta y no te extrañaba que ese Rick y Daryl parecieran estar atraídos por ella, necesitaban alguien así a su lado si querían seguir sosteniendo su grupo o de lo contrario acabarían como Terminus o Ítaca.

Pero también encuentras irritante esa suave forma de ser de Beth; estaban en el infierno. Ella había quedado en uno de sus círculos y no podías creer que los había llevado con su familia y peor, decía que no eras tan malo; esa mezcla de amor-odio ahora era la que te movía un poco para hacer las cosas.

Vuelves a la calma, no vas a destrozarte mentalmente porque tienes un propósito. Tomas todo lo que necesitan y guías el último adiós de ese Jhon y Lilian. Te parecía tan fuerte que aún no crees que haya muerto. La manera en que murió. Tal vez ella ya lo había adivinado y solo estaba cansada de seguir adelante, tal vez era una forma de suicidio.

Y todo el lugar se queda hasta el final de la ceremonia, hasta que la última astilla de madera se consumió, contrario a la naciente incertidumbre que se siente en el ambiente. Esta noche dormirás en casa de Ellie. Te da una manta para que duermas en el sillón.

—¿Gareth? — te pide de nuevo Ellie, tiene los ojos húmedos y sabes que ella también extrañara a Lilian.

—¿Estás bien? — le pides con amabilidad a la mujer.

—¿Por qué dejaste que la mataran? Ella te habría aceptado, luego de que toda tu familia en Terminus acabó ella te dejaría quedarte ¿Lo sabes? — dice con dolor.

Estas muy cansado para enojarte, quieras darle una bofetada o usar ese humor de siempre pero en su lugar resoplas . No puedes asegurar que Lilian no iba a matarte pero tampoco lo contrario luego de perder tu razón para oponerte a ella; solo sabes que no podías dejarla con vida por algo simple: venganza por los principios traicionados.

Ellie niega con la cabeza, y entra en lo que es su habitación. Por la mañana te dice de todos los trabajos por hacer y comienzas a dictar ordenes mientras caminas a la habitación que prepararon para ese tal Daryl y Beth que son los más heridos del grupo. De momento te has encargado bastante bien de lo que necesitas así que la dejas trabajar mientras entras en el cuarto.

Ya están despiertos los dos; sentados en el sofá observan tus reacciones siendo el hombre más agudo en lo que hace. Todo el grupo está hecho puré y realmente podrías matarlos si quisieras.

—¿Cómo se sienten? —preguntas. El hombre te mira con recelo.

Beth por otra parte parece decepcionada pero te da igual, les explicas que de momento permanecerán encerrados hasta que encuentres un uso en el grupo. Estas por marcharte cuando Beth te toma de la mano, ya está bañada así que puedes ver los raspones de su cara y la mano vendada; bajas la vista a ella para que sepa que no te intimida con su mirada un tanto perdida lo que te hace pensar en que el efecto de la droga todavía no pasa.

—Lo siento— es todo lo que dice muy bajito.

Tus ojos se abren muy grandes ¿Lo habla por la gente que murió? O ¿Por qué?, solo sabes que es la única persona que te ha dicho eso así que acaricias su rostro un minuto sin cambiar tu comportamiento al igual que hace ella. Un nudo en tu garganta de impide decir algo así que sales directo a donde están los demás para hablar con Rick, para que vayan por el resto de su familia antes de algo se coma a los niños.

—No tienes fuerzas para escapar, ellos no tienen muchas reservas de comida ni números para defenderse además que con la batalla es posible que el número de caminantes haya aumentado. En resumen estar aquí es peligroso porque no confías en mí pero es más peligroso afuera—.

Luego de tus argumentos Rick accede de mala gana, con un grupo de personas vas a la fábrica y en el auto donde viajan solo van él y tú. Manejas en silencio porque tu cabeza está trabajando en tu discurso: admiras a ese hombre, él ha conservado parte de la integridad que tú perdiste y tiene cosas que anhelas, además es líder por naturaleza no por obligación como en tu caso. En resumidas cuentas es la persona que te hubiera gustado ser.

—Necesito que me ayudes a mantener Ítaca en su lugar— comienzas a decir. El odio reservado por destruir Terminus ha perdido fuerza con la convivencia pues reconoces que los provocaron.

Rick te mira con desconcierto, tratando de leer la trampa así que continuas —Con Jhon muerto necesito que seas el que se encargue de la seguridad con ese hombre Abraham. También hay otras cosas que limpiar de Ítaca—.

El hombre casi sonríe divertido por tu sugerencia, el aun piensa en términos de justicia así que hablas —Me hiciste daño, yo te hice daño. Lo entiendo pero tenemos que seguir adelante, la tregua nos funcionó bien y todavía podemos seguir así: yo estoy solo en Ítaca mientras ustedes están debilitados, es una forma de cubrir nuestras espaldas; no porque queramos ser amigos—.

—Bien— dice él con duda en la voz.

Ese día vas a recoger a su hijo pero a partir de este momento es cuando comienzan a trabajar como un equipo no como en la fábrica cuidando cada respiración. Ves como ellos son un gran engranaje que se mueve bien a pesar de todos sus obstáculos: ese Abraham está deprimido por la muerte de ese científico, Daryl y Beth se mantienen en recuperación mientras Maggie y Glenn con sus reservas o junto con sus problemas maritales están tratando de adaptarse. Para ti el resto no es tan importante así que te da más o menos igual cómo reaccionan.

En cuanto la población de Ítaca han aceptado con relativa sencillez la participación de sus atacantes en la comunidad porque les has dicho que saben defenderse mucho mejor; Ellie también ha influido porque ahora se ha vuelto más relevante en la comunidad como el único miembro de confianza en el presente gobierno.

Naturalmente existen ciertas reglas que el grupo "Rick" debe mantener como ciertos toques de queda y áreas restringidas como el comedor que ellos tampoco quieren frecuentar. Todavía no hacen frente a lo verdaderamente escabroso de Ítaca pero para ti está bien. Roma no se hizo en un día, no cuando Sodoma y Gomorra estaban debajo pero no sabes si ellos podrán soportar lo que está escondido en esas paredes; no quieres quedarte solo.

Has vuelto a algunos hábitos como ser meticuloso y registrar casi todo en una libreta. Has vuelto a esa falsa confianza junto a tu cinismo, sarcasmo que empleabas para acallar a la gente de Terminus; solo han pasado unos días pero temes volver a hábitos más grotescos conforme avance tu conocimiento de Ítaca, te da miedo preguntarle a alguien si lo estás haciendo bien así que a veces te quedas viendo el cielo hasta muy tarde.

Antes pensabas en lo que tu hermano haría pero ahora solo miras el cielo, te gustaría tener esa facilidad de Rick para pedir una idea o que alguien se atreviera a decirte las cosas abiertamente pero la gente de Ítaca no actúa así. Lilian sí que te la ha puesto difícil, hay muchas cosas… tal vez fue mala idea desde el principio.

_Gracias a favoritos, seguidores y todo sus reviews, en mi correo me avisan que la gente lo marca pero en la pantalla correspondiente por alguna razon, no aparecen todos ellos. De cualquier forma gracias por considerar a mi historia digna de seguir. Alguien me comento que repito patrones, puede ser, me estoy apegando a la esencia de la serie y espero serle relativamente fiel con los personajes y las situaciones. Sobre la sangre, no tienen que complicarse la cabeza tanto con eso, pienso profundizar pero de momento dire parece que Gareth y Beth son la clave. Que disfruten la historia._


	25. La culpa

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Tu mirada está centrada en la búsqueda de esa mujer; un tiro preciso para acabar con esto y para vengar la muerte de Carol junto con el dolor que sufrió Beth, si el gobernador te arrebató a Merle no vas dejar que se repita la escena. A ti nunca te ha gustado lastimar mujeres ni niños; podías ser un maldito cuando se trataba de hombres pero ahora ella hizo demasiado daño para dejarla libre.

La vez acercándose a un cadáver y aprietas el gatillo, la sangre escapa del cráneo por el impacto por lo que ves como cae al suelo con fuerza, casi imaginas el sonido del cuerpo contra el suelo pero sigues con la mira al cadáver para asegurarte que has matado a esa Lilian; sorpresa: se trata de Carol con una bala en la cabeza.

Alejas el lente de tu cara y una voz te llama la atención —El verdadero problema de la muerte es con los vivos no con los muertos— dice Merle a tu lado.

Esta fumando sentado en el suelo, tiene ambas manos en esta ocasión así que fácilmente puede ofrecerte un cigarrillo —Supongo que no has podido hacer bien las cosas desde que me fui—.

Tomas con duda el cigarro entre tus dedos, luego de prenderlo das una fuerte calada —Trate de verdad, mi trabajo era proteger la prisión pero no pude hacerlo; a Carol pero tampoco pude hacerlo… a Beth…tengo miedo que ella también acabe como ustedes—.

—Ah, Daryl— suspira con decepción y burla Merle —Eso es precisamente lo que va a pasar, ella misma ya lo aceptó ese día en la cabaña. No tienes mucha suerte hermanito. A la rubiecita no puedes ayudarla ahora y eso es porque no pasas el limite—.

Miras con desconcierto Merle —¿Recuerdas ese día que ese hombre me estaba ahorcando? Nunca te había visto golpear tan duro a un hombre a pesar de que la sangre fluía como cascada—.

Te muerdes el labio y niegas con la cabeza —Ese día estuvo mal, pude haberlo matado Merle—.

Merle suelta una carcajada y te señala con el dedo —Exactamente hermanito, en ese entonces estaba mal porque matar te metía preso pero ahora ya no. ¿Cuántos has matado desde entonces? O la forma en que torturaste a Randall; la verdad no estuvo tan mal—.

—¡Basta Merle! — adviertes pero él sonríe.

—¿O que, me vas a matar? Darlina tonta, si le das una oportunidad a cualquiera van a joderte tan mal que ni vas a poder ponerte de pie o peor aún, a tu pendeja debilidad: esa niña que parece que en cualquier momento se va a despedazar— dice con burla.

Te pones de pie y él hace lo mismo; le sueltas un golpe que él esquiva para devolver con la misma intensidad —Nunca me pudiste vencer ¡verdadero imbécil! —. Exclama.

Escupes la sangre y le miras con cuidado; la habitación esta vacía así que debe ser un encuentro a mano limpia. Preparas tus puños —Yo no quería vencerte, quería ser como tú pendejo—.

—No creo, de lo contrario en lugar de estar triste por Carol deberías estar agradecido por su muerte. Tú estabas furioso cuando Rick dijo lo que hizo con Carol por lo de esos tipos pero ¿Acaso no volvió a hacerlo con Beth? Y te puedo asegurar que no la hubieras matado si ella volvía con ustedes— contesta Merle con los puños en alto.

—¡No quería hacerlo! — golpeas de nuevo esta vez dando en la cara pero parece que solo te duele a ti.

—Pero lo hizo, son las acciones las que hablan ¿No? — responde Merle y te patea el estómago.

—Si tengo que ser un asesino ¿Por qué entonces te sacrificaste por nosotros, porque no simplemente te convertiste en un matón como de costumbre? —.

—No digas que no te advertí Darlina, tú no sirves para proteger pero si para matar, recuerda: nos enseñaron a cazar—.

Despiertas sobresaltado, te duele el costado por tu herida pero también un poco el estómago y la quijada; comienzas a reaccionar y te das cuenta que estas en ese cuarto que les dieron a Beth y a ti para recuperarse de los ataques. Ella está durmiendo en el sillón mientras tú en la cama porque casi te ordenó descansar ahí para que te repusieras pronto.

Entre las sombras alcanzas a observar la respiración de Beth, a su lado está la vela que casi se consume porque a ella ahora le miedo la absoluta oscuridad; sabes que Rick mató a ese hombre Jhon que la torturaba y también viste su final como alimento de caminante pero consideras que no es suficiente para pagar por todo lo que hizo, en especial cuando los moretones en las costillas de ella todavía te lo recuerdan.

—¿Estas bien? —cuestiona ella sacándote de tus pensamientos.

—Pensé que dormías— contestas y vez como ella se sienta en el asiento.

—No, trataba de hacerlo— dice ella poniéndose de pie y caminando a donde tu descansas en la cama.

Te das cuenta que trae un enorme suéter de lana únicamente y que sus pies tienen algunos moretones —Deberías usar la cama si el sillón es tan…—. Dejas de hablar en cuanto mueve la cabeza con molestia.

—¿Estabas soñando con Carol? Dijiste su nombre —pide.

—No recuerdo— tú tratas de cambiar el tema.

Ella se sienta en una esquina de la cama —Yo voy a extrañarla, no sabía que había muerto en la cárcel—.

Entonces algo en ti pide defenderla —Ella no quiso entregarte… le entró pánico en ese momento—.

Entonces recuerdas tu sueño, como Merle parece burlarse porque estas tratando de justificar frente a Beth lo que hizo, no. No ibas a matarla pero tampoco le permitirías que permaneciera en el grupo y tú serias el primero en pedirle que se fuera porque ahora mismo en la oscuridad alcanzas a notar la tristeza de Beth.

—Yo sé, que ella no quería entregarme y que le dolió pero también puedo decir que no fue el pánico del momento: ella pensaba que eso era lo correcto… no importa quien hizo qué bajo que circunstancias. Ahora solo hay que pensar ¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer para reparar a los demás? — contesta con claridad.

No vas a dejar que le pase nada de nuevo porque ella tiene algo que siempre te pide protegerla, no quieres pasar los límites que has aprendido en el grupo pero no puedes permitir que vuelvan a lastimar a Beth de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo estás tú por lo que paso con Carol? — pregunta ella.

Solo te llevas tu mano a la boca, no eres mucho de hablar lo que pasa, entonces ella hace una solicitud un tanto desconcertante —¿Puedo acariciar tu cabello? —.

La miras desconcertado un momento, la última vez estallaste en un ataque de miedo por su cercanía solo que ahora estas tan débil, cansado, lastimado y sin barreras para hacer frente, en su lugar con timidez asientes con la cabeza. Ella estira su mano e inmediatamente retrocedes un poco, es por inercia.

Ella sonríe y apenas toca la punta de un mechón de cabello, en la funeraria habías sido más abierto, sin embargo, con todo lo que ha pasado tendrás que reaprenderlo de nuevo. Ella frota sus dedos por entre tus cabellos castaños; es suave y delicada así que te sientes como un cachorro que pide más y terminas acostado; tu cabeza en sus piernas con el resto del cuerpo extendido en la cama. Es la primera vez que estas tan indefenso frente a una persona.

—No fui muy amable con Carol la última vez que tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar, creo que eso es algo que siempre me va estar persiguiendo— dices.

Ella profundiza el masaje con sus dedos, tiene tal habilidad que comienza a vencerte el sueño y te quedas dormido hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando al despertar la encuentras sentada en ese sillón de nuevo contemplando el vacío.

Un rato más tarde aparece esa mujer Ellie con el médico y luego de la revisión junto con el desayuno con conducidos a la bodega donde están los demás. Rick se ve tan angustiado que sabes que él pidió que los trajeran para hablar con todos de algo. El resto también está expectante así que sin demora Rick comienza a hablar.

—He traído al resto del grupo a aquí, acepte estar en Ítaca con Gareth— trata de medir sus reacciones.

— ¡Estás loco! — dice Rosita con las manos en las caderas, con Abraham a su lado que parece desanimado.

—Atacamos este lugar, no deben tenernos en gracia. Gareth nos encerró en Terminus y luego nos persiguió y no sabemos qué tan locos estén aquí ni que tan caníbales salgan— se queja.

Beth da un pequeño temblor a esas palabras pero vuelves tu atención cuando Rick habla —Lo sé, pero también nos ayudó a eliminar a Lilian, no estoy diciendo que vamos a quedarnos permanentemente pero no tenemos siniestros; estamos heridos. Nos hacen falta armas y somos menos por lo que sin la fuerza necesaria solo seriamos comida de carroñeros— sus dedos van al puente de su nariz.

—Él tiene razón, como estamos ahora no tendremos oportunidad— admites con pesar.

—Además la gente que en su momento fue enemigo puede que haya sido solo por un error y ahora ya no necesitemos eso— dice Glenn quien mira a Maggie pero esta lo ignora.

— ¿Es temporal cierto? —interviene Bob quien parece tan triste —No me gusta pensar que vamos a olvidar que ese hombre mató a Ty y Sasha—.

El lugar se queda en silencio unos minutos antes que el resto afirma que es temporal; la única que permanece en shock es Beth. Lo sabes, ella no quiere estar aquí y sus miedos se incrementan conforme pasa más tiempo. A tu mente llega el sueño de nuevo, pasar los límites también será oponerte a Rick a veces pero de momento, si se van solo ustedes dos estarían muertos.

Rick llama a alguien quien deja pasar a Michonne y el resto del grupo; en ese momento aparece Ellie y pide a Beth que la acompañe, quieres tomarla de la mano para que no se vaya en especial después de la devastadora noticia pero ella obedece sin voltear a verte.

_Muy feliz de recibir un mensaje de una lectora de China, tan lejos que lees. Contestando a tu duda: Itaca tiene el nombre por referencia a la Odisea, por toda la travesía que toma el protagonista para llegar a casa y encontrarse al final con que su casa no es tan bonita como le gustaría. Se me hizo muy ad hoc con la tematica planteada. Les invito a que lean mis otros trabajos (si no los promociono yo ¿Quien? jaja) si tienen algo de tiempo o les llama la atencion. En fin que disfruten este capitulo.  
><em>


	26. El diablo

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Estas aquí, sin importar lo que haya pasado: fuiste insultada, lastimada, herida, torturada, usada como moneda de cambio etc. pero lograste vivir y vas a estar bien. O por lo menos eso te repites en la cabeza una y otra vez para tratar de mantener el control, por una vez quieres tener ese extraño líquido en tus venas para no sentir que te vas desmoronando.

Sin darte cuenta como, llegaste a un edificio pequeño y te conducen a la que según las palabras de Ellie es la oficina de Gareth; en cuanto la puerta se cierra detrás de ti comienzas a llorar sin importarte que Gareth pueda verte o no. Es increíble que nadie haya pensado en ti, en que tú pasaste mucho tiempo de tortura aquí, que al ver el edificio quemado piensas en todas las personas que mataste.

— ¿Beth? — habla Gareth.

— ¡Que! ¿Esta vez que quieres? ¿Qué quieren los demás? Ya no me importa, yo no me voy a quedar aquí y si vas a tratar de detenerme te mató porque estoy harta de ti, de los caminantes y de cada una de las personas — no te das cuenta que estas gritando hasta que Gareth grita para que puedas escucharlo.

—Mentirosa— dice con calma y te abraza.

Sientes que el aire se va tus pulmones, por todos los sentimientos que te invaden y él te está llamando mentirosa; vas a golpearlo con todas tus fuerzas hasta que lo escuchas decir —Recuerdo haber oído que siempre ibas a elegir a tu familia—.

Entonces te tranquilizas un poco y cierras los ojos, escapan unas lágrimas que rápidamente limpias de tu cara —Odio este lugar—. Dices como la única manifestación de tu frustración.

Gareth suspira con burla —Lo entiendo, todos lo hacemos pero a menos que vayas a vivir a la Luna no veo cómo vas a escapar—.

En ese momento lo golpeas en la cara y él se lleva la mano a la cara pero parece muy satisfecho — ¿Mejor? —. Pide, y tú estás suspirando porque en efecto te sientes mejor.

— ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera? —contestas en su lugar.

Por primera vez en tu vida vez a Gareth dudando, su malicia se ha desvanecido y parece confundido pero también frágil. Te das cuenta que está buscando consuelo y tú no vas a darle nada de eso; te sientes mal por la forma en que murió su familia pero él ha hecho tantas cosas a la gente que amas; te ha lastimado…no, no vas a otorgar ese tipo de comodidad que podías ofrecer a Michonne o Bob o cualquier otro.

Le miras seriamente, él comprende que no vas a preguntar como esta y da una pequeña sonrisa dolida; camina hasta que se sienta encima de un escritorio —Ya que sabes que van a estar una temporada, voy a pedirte que me ayudes con Rick, Daryl y Glenn pues quiero que acepten estar en una reunión conmigo—.

— ¿Por qué piensas que van a escucharme? — le pides.

Gareth te ofrece sentarte a su lado del escritorio pero permaneces de pie, de momento no estas de humor para él —Te escucharon la primera vez. A pesar de la situación, pudieron solo ignorarte pero no lo hicieron—.

Tú estás meditando, la última vez tratabas de salvarlos pero ahora ni siquiera quieres estar aquí —Yo no tengo ese poder ni esas habilidades…—.

Gareth levanta la mano para hacerte callar, esta serio con lo que va a decir —No lo entiendes, tú no eres una líder; nadie te seguiría si tuvieras que guiar a un grupo: no como lo hacen con Rick, Daryl o Glenn porque no tienes el carácter pero la gente te escucha. Tienes ese don de influenciar—.

Salta de la mesa y se posa enfrente de ti —Eres buena con las palabras sin darte cuenta. Lo que es un don muy desaprovechado, además Glenn es tu cuñado y Rick y Daryl quieren dormir contigo—. Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Estas sorprendida por su respuesta porque a ti casi no te gusta hablar sobre las decisiones del grupo y tampoco quieres tener esta conversación con Gareth pero el añade —Tampoco es que me extrañe porque yo también quiero hacerlo contigo de nuevo—.

—No te voy ayudar, no cuando estas tratando de ver a la gente como cosas o buscas un lado práctico de la vida que no existe. Como si nada importara y nada te doliera— respondes más rápido de lo que tú misma crees posible.

Entonces él te toma de la muñeca con tal fuerza que sueltas un quejido, ves sus ojos húmedos y la sonrisa cínica que parece tatuada en su cara —No necesito lecciones princess, no cuando tú puedes fingir que todo está bien y que no participaste en la ceremonia de canibalismo—.

Tus ojos se abren a toda su capacidad, sabes que lo está diciendo para hacerte daño por lo que acabas de decir así que tratas de mantener la calma —Yo no comí, afortunadamente no "era parte de Ítaca"—.

—Pero cortaste en trocitos a todas esas personas— contesta con seriedad.

En ese momento, no puedes más y sales corriendo con él detrás y llegas al patio. Nunca habías estado en tal libertad aquí pero era espantoso porque las paredes de pesaban, en su lugar miraste al cielo mientras respirabas lo más rápido que podías por la ansiedad. ¿Y todo esto tenías que vivir hasta que decidieran marcharse? Te das cuenta que las nubes viajan lentamente por el viento.

Sabes que Gareth está detrás de ti, contemplando y lo dejas ser, en este momento no puedes pensar en nada, miras el cielo hasta que comienzas a percibir puntos negros que caen como copos de nieve; debe haber pasado un rato para que tengas ese efecto.

—No me voy a rendir— hablas en lo bajo pero conforme continuas elevas la voz —No me voy a rendir de nuevo…nunca y solo tengo que llenar este lugar con montones de recuerdos bonitos para que pronto pueda vivir aquí—.

Das la vuelta para ver a Gareth ahí en pie —No me vas a vencer, ni tú ni Lilian o Jhon. Me voy a morir intentándolo—.

Ves a Gareth serio, no una seriedad fría sino respeto, no dice nada y se quedan así un rato hasta que finalmente decide que va a llevarte a donde ahora dormirán pues el resto ya debe estar ahí. Es una zona de departamentos y parece que en un departamento vivirán Rick, Carl y Judith. En otro Daryl, Bob con Abraham y Rosita. En otro Maggie y Glenn para terminar viviendo Michone, Tara y tú juntas.

Antes de marcharse Gareth te susurra —Vamos a ver qué tan bonitos recuerdos puedes recolectar—.

Le das una mirada de rencor, te preguntas porque a veces puede ser tan idiota. Entonces te das cuenta que Rosita te está mirando con mucha curiosidad —Dios, realmente necesitas una amiga ¿Cierto? —.

No sabes que decir pues el comentario te ha tomado por sorpresa —Déjalo, puedes llamarme así a partir de ahora— dice.

Quieres reír, de verdad que sí pero algo en tu interior te lo impide. Tal vez aún es el efecto del suero solo tienes que recuperarte un poco.

Maggie aparece para que vayas a su casa; mientras suben las escaleras ella habla muy bajo sobre cómo te sientes, parece muy triste porque te explica de la pelea que tuvo con Glenn por dejarte con Carol y tú tratas de reconfortarle o decirle que él no tiene culpa de nada pero no te salen las palabras. Es extraño porque con Gareth no parabas de explicarte aunque se deba a que estabas al límite de tu cordura.

En su lugar te dedicas a escuchar; cada una de las palabras de Maggie y asentir con la cabeza hasta que llega un punto en que la oyes hablar pero no entiendes nada, en su lugar estás pensando en los buenos recuerdos que puedes tener — ¿Voy a ser tía? —.

La pregunta toma por sorpresa a Maggie pero ella sonríe, te abraza y dice que sí. Con ella si puedes sonreír y disfrutar, sin dudarlo la abrazas porque todo estará bien y lo que casi predicas con Gareth va a funcionar.

A la mañana siguiente Rick, Daryl, Glenn y tú son citado por Gareth en ese pequeño cuarto donde apenas caben de pie porque también esta Ellie y Gareth. El hombre esta cruzado de brazos y ninguno de los presentes parece muy feliz de estar ahí.

—Les dije, necesitamos trabajar en Ítaca si queremos que esto se mantenga— es lo primero que dice.

Nadie responde y le da instrucciones a la mujer llamada Ellie quien comienza hablar con libreta en mano —Con la pelea el número de caminantes con los que tenemos que lidiar aumento en un 80% y muchos de nuestros hombres están lesionados así que no se podrán organizar carreras durante un periodo de tiempo considerable. También está próximo el relevo de prostitución—.

Todos levantan las cejas con sorpresa, ella se aclara la garganta y explica —Lilian estableció que cada seis meses hombres y mujeres debían ofrecerse como voluntarios para tener sexo con cualquier miembro de la comunidad a fin de evitar violaciones; quien cometiera ese delito sería empalado y de momento solo hemos tenido un caso—.

Sientes comezón en tus dedos, este lugar estaba muy perturbado y tú solo habías sido parte. El trio de hombres parece incrédulo con lo que están diciendo —Se darán cuenta que hay muchas cosas que hacer— les dice Gareth.

De pronto él dirige su mirada a ti a pesar de hablar de todos — ¿Quieren cooperar? —.

En lugar de contestar, solo puedes pensar que lograran salir adelante. Por ustedes y la siguiente generación que tienen que cuidar.

_Con este capitulo se da fin a toda la travesía, ok, yo sé que falta cerrar muchas cosas pero considerenlo una finale season. Y por única ocasión público un capitulo epilogo en sabado para cerrar con broche de oro esta historia. No se preocupen, tiene una continuación que empieza inmediatamente despues del paro de la serie en diciembre o por ahí todavía no me sé la fecha del corte de temporada. Por aquí mismo subire el nombre de la continuación._

_Aclarado, gracias, todo su apoyo, sus seguidores, favoritos reviews o sus visitas de todas partes del mundo consiguieron que terminara una historia que de algun modo tiene un ritmo comprometido por los lectores, hacen milagros con mi cabecita con todo su apoyo. A Mabel, Nat Marie y Tania Ibarbia en especial porque volvieron deliciosa la interpretación de mi escritura._


	27. La muerte

**No derechos sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Algunos piensan que somos inmortales, nuestro cuerpo perece pero tenemos alma y esa va a un lugar muy hermoso donde es feliz por siempre; otros que reencarnamos en una hoja o un gusano o en algo más especial. Varios más consideran que somos costales de abono que se va degradando para dar a la tierra lo que necesita.

Pero son realmente pocos los que ven la muerte como el signo de la vida, como el recordaría constante de que deben disfrutar lo que tienen en ese momento porque no estarán aquí para la eternidad ni para todos los que permanecen con vida; piensan que la muerte es la que prodiga la vida y que solo es un pago a la balanza de la existencia: los animales que mueren para propiciar el alimento a otros. La gente mayor que muere para dar espacio a los bebes que nacen y un largo camino de intercambios.

Siempre hemos querido desafiar a la muerte cuando es esta la que regula la vida, a veces pienso que es porque parece imposible y en realidad no podemos hacer nada. Mientras que con la vida no tenemos pretexto para no hacerlo; podemos cambiar.

Es por eso que a mí, los muertos no me asustan, tengo cuidado con ellos pero no me asustan y por eso mismo no tengo tanta prisa por detenerlos. A mí lo que me importa es lo que podemos construir para los vivos y por los vivos; cuando Lilian le dijo a ese hombre que yo sabía de ciencia le estaba mintiendo pero él creyó por completo en sus palabras o quizá pensó que era una manera de deshacerse de la muerte pero me contó todo lo que sabía.

Yo no entendí mucho de lo que me dijo, salvo que Gareth y esa joven de nombre Beth podían detener a los muertos juntos con su sangre. Es una excelente noticia por lo menos hasta que Lilian falleció pues ¿Quién iba a mantener a Ítaca en su lugar?

Gareth y ese grupo lo harían, me di cuenta en cuanto los vi trabajar, como cuando deshicieron la regla de la prostitución que se aceptó con relativa facilidad o la regla de la esclavitud que de momento todavía no hay conformidad. Vi como ellos trataban de dar estabilidad a este pequeño mundo.

Entonces hice la elección, el lado para inclinar la balanza y guardar el secreto de la cura, por lo menos hasta que Ítaca este mejor para que después emprendan el camino a Washington para salvar al resto de la población. Porque el cambio debe ser con los vivos no con los muertos.

Si algo me enseño Lilian es que no debes dudar en tus decisiones, yo estoy convencida de que es lo correcto y que esas personas son las adecuadas para devolver la esperanza a este sitio luego de todos los horrores que hemos tenido. Después del daño que nos hemos producido: vamos a desafiar la muerte de Ítaca.

_Y con esto el cierre de la historia es completo y doy paso absoluto a la serie, pensaba subir las cosas más temprano pero andaba ocupada;no saben lo que me diverti escribiendo y leyendo sus comentarios. Desde la reflexion que ponian hasta el sentimiento que plasmaban como autor ese es un gran regalo._


	28. nota de autor

Gracias, a aradia 110, a Tania Ibarbia, a Nat Marie, a Nikita y Mabel por sus excelentes comentarios. También a quien pone en favoritos y seguir porque hacen que mi compromiso para terminar esta historia se dispare; pues como bien descubrieron está abierta.

La secuela comenzará a subirse a partir del día 1 de diciembre, pues inicia la espera de la siguiente parte de la temporada (oooh). La secuela se llama el Edén de los reyes y mantendrá por clasificación T pero sugiero amplio criterio al leerla.

En fin muchas gracias por todo.


End file.
